The Quest for Power
by RileyEscobar
Summary: The union of Phoenix and Dragon is seen as the perfect union, the perfect harmony. What happens when the perfect union becomes the apprentice of one of the strongest being to exist, power attracts powerful beings. In the Quest for Power one must be ready for all that the quest entails.
1. The Perfect Union

**Hello anyone who is reading this is my first story ever and just an idea that I had floating in my head and I finally decided to follow through and write it. If you have any helpful feedback based on this chapter I would greatly appreciate it but please no flames theres no reason to be a dick to a new or seasoned writer just be constructive and helpful.**

 **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter Danything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

It was a cool spring night in a remote forest, the sky was enwrapped in a dark blue color with beautiful stars spread across the darkened night sky. The wind was flowing calmly and the leaves on the trees were swaying back and forth in all their beautiful color especially the beautiful attention stealing pink of a Sakura tree, that provided a beautiful contrast with the dark sky. The moonlight was illuminating the world elegantly touching all that was within her grasp with a gentle shine and an elegant touch.

"The Moon is beautiful, shining upon the world as if it were the sun, but much more peaceful then the sun itself." said a smooth voice, belonging to a man staring up at the moon.

Standing at a height of 6'4 was a man that looked to be 18 years of age lightly-tanned complexion, as if he were made from fire itself, with tamed spiky goldish-white hair reaching down to the middle of his back, with streaks of scarlet shot throughout his hair. The beautiful silky hair was slightly parted with two chest length bangs that fell all over his marble-sculpted face, covering parts of his sharp eyes but through the thin strands of golden-thread like hair his magnificent eyes could be seen.

His eyes were sharp and beautiful but they were also wild. The most prominent color within his eyes was azure blue much like the sky on a clear day, with bits of golden amber and vermillion red seen throughout the eyes such eyes seemed other worldly truly beautiful gems.

Draped over the man's broad shoulders was a tattered jet black ankle-length traveler's cloak that fluttered with the slightest movements and was fastened onto his left shoulder by a button. He wore a long flowing black kimono that split apart at the waist and reached down to his knees. A long flowing black sash with red and gold tips was worn around his waist that looked to be from Asian influence, distinctively Chinese. Inside of his sleeves up to the middle of his forearm were a pair of black arm guards protecting the back of his hands. Completing the man's look were a pair midnight black trousers tucked into black combat boots.

Suddenly, the man turned his head to the right noticing someone coming towards his position. Slowly the man became on guard and spread his senses to gauge whom exactly was encroaching upon him in his time of quiet and lackadaisical pondering of life. He was amazed by the level of power that he felt from the being approaching him it was honestly astonishing to feel such power but the being approaching felt weakened to the young man's senses. From the dark of the forest a man appeared but suddenly the man fell into the side of a tree barely able to keep himself standing.

God the almighty father of all angels and demons, the benevolent protector and lover of all humanity. The symbol of wisdom, love, peace, compassion and the guide to the way for all to live their lives. God was an enigmatic figure in the reality of the world, to be a being that preached for love and peace among all yet more blood has been spilled in the name of his word. Such things truly stayed in the mind of the almighty father and his speculation on the understanding of humanity and their devotions to him.

The man seemed to be in his early too mid 40s with long wavy black hair reaching to the middle of his back with the signs of facial hair appearing upon his gorgeous chiseled face. His beautiful eyes seemed to constantly change colors according to the spectrum of the infinite color wheel. Truly other worldly, such eyes were befitting one of divinity; those beautiful eyes were dulled and slowly losing the normal vibrancy and love they usually held. Wearing white and golden robes that many would see on a priest were slashed up with parts of his body dripping ichor onto the forest floor; God stumbled into an unknown forest and suddenly fell into a tree and decided to rest on the tree watching the numerous number of flowers being born from his divine blood.

 _'Even this close to death and I still bring life into this world'_ thought God with a small pain-filled chuckle.

You see, God had just previously finished sealing the apocalyptic beast known as Trihexa, using most of his immense power to completely seal the beast. In succession, God went on the battlefield and confronted the four Satans in battle and fought tooth and nail to defeat them with the amount of power that he still held. After the long grueling battle, God finally defeated and sadly killed all four Satans, When God looked upon the bodies of those that he still saw as his children it broke the divine father's heart, especially when he dealt the final blow on his favorite child Lucifer.

It was because of his stubbornness and his sadly admitted pride that the world has come to where it is now and it broke God's heart to know that he had to kill his own beloved children because he was to prideful to take a step back and look at how his children were acting and their own feelings towards the world. Soon enough he was joined by his right hand and most loyal follower Michael.

Looking upon one of his first creations brought tears to the Divine's eyes as he looked upon Michael's handsome face and in his eyes, he could see the pain and anguish in those gorgeous emerald eyes. Such a sight was almost too much for God to bear especially considering the physical decay along with the mental and emotional fatigue God was feeling from sealing away that monstrous being and from fighting the 4 Satans.

Michael offered to heal him but God shunned that idea as futile he knew his end was near he could feel the grips of death on his being, it was humbling. God looked to Michael and beckoned him closer and kissed his beloved son on his forehead and with a smile God disappeared leaving a stunned and tearful Michael to explain everything that occurred on this day to the approaching army of angels led by his fellow Seraph angels.

God flashed away from his angels after the many battles and sealing, he didn't want his children and soldiers to see him so weak, so defeated even thinking about it now almost brought a tear to his eyes. It was disheartening for God, he did not want to leave the world that he loved, this world was his passion he was connected to everything and everyone in this world.

As God was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the crunch of grass being walked upon nor the tell-tale signs of someone walking towards him.

"You alright sir?" Startled by the sudden voice God looked around quickly checking to find where that voice came from. Suddenly he came upon a tanned blond haired young man with an immense amount of power inside his body. He looked the young man in his eyes and couldn't help but marvel at the boy before him, he was truly something to look at, his silken hair, his posture and body language and the way the moonlight seemed to be drawn to the boy as if the boy was calling the moon towards him giving him a radiant glow. God was reminded a bit of his oldest friend by staring at the young one. Shaking his head slowly the divine looked to the young man and responded.

"I'm sorry son, did you say something?" Questioned the Divine Creator.

"I asked if you were alright old man." Repeated the young man again in a calm tone, seeing as how the man sitting before him was close to death he felt it was understandable for the man not to be very focused on his question.

God looked at the young man and painfully smiled, "The legacy of both a Phoenix and a Dragon I never thought I'd see such a union take form, but to answer your question no I am not."

An eyebrow rose slowly in what could be considered surprise and interest within the eyes of the newly revealed Phoenix Dragon. It was surprising for this man to speak of his lineage so easily like that as if he were speaking of the weather, usually when someone speaks of Dragons and Phoenixes it is either in amazement, wonder or fear, dependent upon which creature you speak of. The man seated before him spoke of the young man's lineage as if it was no concern to him.

"Well this is quite interesting, I never imagined my first meeting with God would be with you bleeding and on the verge of meeting death." Spoke Naruto in a calm tone looking at God as if speaking of the deity's current condition was of no concern to him, which if he was being honest it really wasn't much of his concern.

Keeping his smile in place God looked at the young man and spoke, "I see you know who it is that I am but I am unaware of who exactly you are, might I ask what is your name young one?" Questioned the divine with obvious curiosity racing in his eyes while completely ignoring the obvious parts of the young man's statement.

"My name is Naruto." Replied the newly named Naruto.

"Naruto, it is nice to meet you it would seem that you are one of the final people that I will have the pleasure of meeting as you alluded to before. My time is slowly coming to an end. What is it that brings you to this forest so late with in the night?" Question God looking at Naruto

Naruto looked at him for a moment and turned back to looking at the moon and spoke, "I was coming out here to enjoy the view of the full moon and to gain some quiet away from the noise of the world. But that peace has been disturbed it seems I must find somewhere else to gain some peace." Just as Naruto said that he prepared to leave from the area

"Wait, don't leave, please these are my final moments." Spoke the divine in a sad tone while looking at the sky.

Naruto stopped his sudden departure and turned to God and spoke, "Why?"

God stayed silent for a moment simply staring at the sky looking at as if it held all that desired, eventually he averted his gaze from the sky and turned his infinitely colored eyes onto Naruto and spoke. "Let me answer your question with a question. If you were close to death knowing that all that awaits you is nothing but emptiness would you want to be alone right now?" God questioned calmly to the young man.

Naruto hearing the question couldn't help but understand God's point, but his curiosity became intrigued, "What do you mean 'emptiness'?"

Hearing the question God spoke "When humans die, the religion that they have chosen to follow and to pattern their life after promises them an afterlife of some sort. Whether it is pleasant or painful is up to the will of the gods of that religion. Even humans who are supernaturally aware go to the specific afterlife designed for them based upon the religion that they follow." Paused God for a moment to collect his thoughts, he spoke once more.

"But for supernatural beings such as Gods, devils, angels, dragons, and so on when we die there is no afterlife. There isn't a place for us to look forward to at the end of our days, we live what is known as a 'finite' life. Our lifespan may be vast, it may span centuries, millenniums and even further beyond, but no matter what we will always face an end and when that end comes we do not receive an afterlife all we get is eternal silence. That is what I mean by emptiness." Finished God while looking at Naruto.

Hearing that explanation made Naruto a bit contemplative as he never truly thought of the outcomes of his death and what it would mean to him, when his time came how would he truly feel looking back on his life would he be proud of what he accomplished? What was it that he even desired to accomplish in this world? What was his purpose in the world? He was startled from his inner thoughts as he heard God speak once more.

"Do not think too far ahead young one, in this world no matter what it is that you are all of us are the same in many ways. When you think too far ahead into the future such as in terms of your death you will have an overwhelming feeling of pressure to accomplish everything you want in life. This overwhelming pressure won't be good for you as you will struggle to do everything you can to accomplish what you want in short period of time, and once that happens you will neglect what is the most important to you. It was a mistake that I made and that foolish mistake was the cause of this war and the reason for which so many of my children have died and the reason for my current state. All for my mistakes and in my own lapse of judgement." Guilt and shame were prevalent in the words of the Divine father

"Heh, if Odin could see me now he would mock me." Finished God, but he asked a question a moment later.

"Are you a warrior, Naruto?"

"Yes, I was taught how to use power to protect the people that I care for in this world." Naruto hesitated for a second and spoke once more "Even though they no longer walk this world with me." Finished Naruto in a whisper.

God suppressed a cough from escaping his chest as he listened to Naruto's words but he did catch on to something in his words and in the eyes of the young one.

"Who were they that you lost, if you don't mind an old man prying." Spoke God in a calm tone while looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at God and spoke in a somber tone, "That is something I would prefer not to speak of, old wounds don't need to be reopened."

God looked at the young one and responded, "I understand my boy."

 ***Cough*, *Cough***

Naruto looked at God and saw him coughing up large of amounts of ichor and decided to try to help him straighten up his body. God gave Naruto an appreciative nod and slowly sat up, ' _It seems my time has come.'_

Just as that thought went through the divine's head a cool chill swept through the forest and all the quiet peaceful sounds of the forest seemed to stop, confusing Naruto who now was put on high alert with the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Naruto looked around checking his surroundings trying to expand his senses to the farthest of their current abilities looking for a sign as to the sudden shift.

He looked to God to ask him but when he looked at the passing deity he saw his gaze directed toward something in the forest.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground alerted Naruto to the newest presence joining the conversation.

Naruto looked over to where the sound of hooves hitting the ground originated and he came upon the form of a pale white horse with a pair of horns sticking out of its head with a pair of sinister glowing red eyes staring at Naruto looking to devour everything in their path.

But what truly caught Naruto's eyes was the man riding on top of the horse. The man was tall, even while sitting on the horse Naruto could tell the man was tall, with wavy jet black hair that fell to the middle of the mysterious figure's back. He was wearing a black wide brimmed traveler's hat on his head.

Covering the body of the unknown man was a long black cape and a blue pendant was worn on the chest of the man. The mysterious figure wore a black skin tight bodysuit that showed off the lean and muscular figure, built as the perfect balance of speed and power. Around the waist of the figure was a combat belt equipped with many different sections for holding different materials needed in the heat of battle. The man wore high boots with silver riding spurs on the back of his heal. On the back of the man was a longsword's sheath that was as tall as the man himself.

Naruto was amazed into silence when he felt the aura of this being, it was like staring at an unstoppable force of nature. As Naruto continued to stare, the mysterious figure raised his head and slowly Naruto could see the face of the man. The man looked to be about the same age as Naruto himself with a complexion that Naruto familiarized with milk, upon further inspection he saw that the new comer had thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose, with long thin cold dark eyes that shined with millenniums of experience and knowledge in his eyes.

"So, you have finally come for me old friend."

Startling Naruto from his admiration and fear induced staring, he looked at God in confusion trying to understand the relationship that these two men shared.

The mysterious man spoke in a low, smooth voice. The voice reminded Naruto of the finest silks. "Yes I have, are your affairs in order?"

God looked at his oldest friend and smiled calmly. "Michael knows my time has drawn near he will probably keep it hidden from all except for his fellow seraphs, he shall lead Heaven in my stead. Might I have a few more minutes to speak with the young one that has kept me company in my final moments?"

Hearing the request did not surprise the man in black, he was expecting such a request just from the look he saw in God's eyes so he allowed the request and waited in silence. With an appreciative nod, God turned his head towards Naruto and spoke. "Naruto."

Naruto turned his head toward the dying deity with a measurable amount of difficulty as being in the presence of the newly arrived man was quite suffocating for the young dragon.

It was something Naruto only experienced once in his life when he asked his father to unleash his true power so Naruto can have something to reach to and the fear that he felt that day was something that would always stay with him.

"Have no fear of him young one, death is not someone to fear." Spoke God in a fatherly tone.

Seeing Naruto relaxed God spoke once more, "Naruto, I see great things in your future you will be a force in this world and when the day comes you will be the one to change our world and all the others. But you must remember something; "When one walks the path of power they become lost in its loving embrace and its silken touch." This was wisdom gifted from ages of existence and pondering of the very core of the metaphysical.

"You see, power is a gifted curse, it is something that everyone desires because it is needed in life. That is, it's gift, all that you could desire shall be in your possession if you have power. Its curse is the struggles that come with the power you achieved. In life, powerful creatures whether they be human, divine, demonic or other they are tempted by the gift of power and believe that gift to be a pass to do as they wish no matter if it harms others or the world. Always remember, a wielder of true power uses their power to protect what is precious to them. Find what is precious to you and protect it with everything you have no matter what." Finished God in a serious tone while looking at Naruto who could only nod at those words. Those words brought up nostalgic feelings for Naruto as he remembered the words his mother used to tell him during his days of training with his father.

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation understanding the lesson he was gifted, God saw this and turned his gaze towards the now waiting death. Death slowly walked towards both supernatural beings after God finished delivering the message that he desired, Death spoke

"Its time, my old friend."

Smiling hearing the words God nodded contently accepting his fate he slowly stood up with the help of Naruto and spoke with a chuckle.

"You always did say that you would come for me one day, D." Spoke God with a calm smirk on his face as he addressed death. Hearing the name addressed to him D looked at God and did something that only God ever had the privilege to witness on more than one occasion, a ghost of a smile. Death couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness knowing that the one person that has been around since the early days was leaving this world, it reminded him that nothing would last forever, even him.

Death's appearance returned to its normal stoic visage as his vision changed and focused on Naruto who still looked to be afraid in his presence but he seemed to gain security little by little the longer he stayed around him. _'Hmm, seems the young dragon bears some promise, he will do nicely.'_ seeing this the man in black looked the boy in the eyes for a couple of seconds and spoke.

"You will come as well."

After hearing those words both God and Naruto had differing reactions, Naruto's reaction was that of confusion and apprehension hearing from the being recently identified to be death that you will be coming with him as he is in the middle of reaping someone instinctually brings a level of apprehension in your heart. Slowly Naruto's body tensed after hearing those words he wasn't ready to die and damn sure wasn't going to make it easy to take him either.

As Naruto was tensing and preparing himself for the possibility of fighting Death, God on the other hand had surprise and curiosity written all in his eyes as he looked to his friend.

"Why are you bringing him with us?" Questioned God in calm curiosity wondering what his old friend was thinking.

D looked back to God and spoke, "This child is someone of worth and interest to me, he possesses a will to stand against all odds that may appear before him, seeing as how he prepared to fight me after I told him of my decision even if deep in his soul he knows that to battle with death is as foolish as believing that the sun no longer exists simply because you close your eyes. Besides the offspring of a Phoenix and a Dragon, that sounds like the perfect pupil." Finished Death in a calm tone while looking at God.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, Death the being that struck fear in all who walked the world desired him as his pupil it was honestly something that he never in his wildest of dreams thought would ever happen.

God looked at D with realization passing through his eyes and looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, God could understand his friend's thought process completely God himself wouldn't have minded taking Naruto as a student if they met on different circumstances.

With his intentions now known, D placed his hand in front of Naruto's face and soon Naruto saw something that completely confused the shit out of him from Death's hand was a face that had a sickening smile with eyes pure black that looked to eat anything they desired slowly the face opened his eyes wide and Naruto couldn't help the sudden feeling of tiredness that washed over him and he fell off to sleep.

"Why do you really desire to bring him with us D?" Questioned God looking at Naruto who just ungracefully face-planted on the forest floor. Suddenly the face that stared upon Naruto spoke in an aged voice that's seemed to speak with millenniums worth of knowledge and whimsy.

" _Oh, D is bringing the young hatchling along because this boy is the lineage of the Dragon that brought the world to heel all those years ago and the Phoenix that saved all you young deities from dying that day. You remember don't you D? All the Pantheons coming together and standing against that ancient dragon fighting in vain, the helplessness that permeated throughout that day was so delicious. What was that dragon's name again? Do you remember it D? Ah well it doesn't matter, that dragon's name seems to be lost to time now."_

God looked towards the newest participant of this meeting and couldn't help but chuckle albeit a bit painfully as he remembered Death's associate. God looked to D with amusement rolling off his person as he could tell even with Death's stoic demeanor he knew that the parasite always seemed to annoy his friend. Suddenly D grabbed Naruto and threw him onto the back of his pale steed and placed his hand upon God's shoulder.

With a resigned look in his eyes God smiled one final sad smile as the thoughts of all that will be gone reached his mind and he couldn't help letting some tears flow. His followers, his angels, his family, even the devils that opposed him he loved them all and didn't want to leave it all behind. But, unfortunately, even God was powerless in the grasp of Death. Suddenly the area was enwrapped in a bright light and for an instant the entire world and all its occupants felt an immense warmth wash over them a warmth that couldn't be described, but in an instant that warmth vanished leaving the world to feel a bit hollow.


	2. A Test

**Hello everyone sorry for the updating mistake, trying to get used to putting up chapters on here lol not one of my brightest moments. Anyway onto the story thank you to everyone that followed/favorited this story and me as a writer you guys are amazing**

 **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

It had been a long time since he slept like that. It was so relaxing, come to think of it when was the last time he had slept on something so comfortable? Slowly waking up Naruto opened his eyes to see the coverings of a bed canopy over top of him. Slowly sitting up in the magnificently comfortable bed Naruto looked around to get any sign of where he was at but all he saw was a curtain surrounding the four-bed post providing a feeble attempt of vain privacy.

Sliding out of the bed and moving the thin curtain aside Naruto came to realize that he was in a mansion and who's ever mansion this was they were very well off. Absentmindedly Naruto noted that he was still wearing all his clothes from his unexpected meeting yesterday except for the traveling cloak. He would have to make sure he didn't lose that cloak it was made from very durable materials and was a special gift. Suddenly the door opened behind him and Naruto stood up and walk around the bed post to get a good look at the person who entered.

Upon his discovery, Naruto realized that it was in fact Death wearing that same stoic visage and the cold apathetic aura that struck fear in many. Naruto looked the man in his cold eyes and adopted a stoic visage as well trying to match the man before him while also showing no signs of weakness.

Soon enough in calm strides Death stood before Naruto eye to eye, Naruto acknowledged the fact that the aura around the entity wasn't as suffocating as to when he first met him. Was it because he had become a bit accustomed to standing in the presence of death? Possibly. Could it be because Death simply didn't feel like letting his aura loose right now? Much more likely. But for the sake of Naruto's pride he decided to agree that it was the former.

Naruto looked Death in the eye and spoke, "May I ask, where is it that we are?"

Before D could speak to answer the question his symbiotic partner spoke up in his place. _"Hooo, this young one has manners kehehehe not many children these days have manners when speaking to their elders. D I like the hatchling already."_

Naruto raised one elegant eyebrow and looked towards the left hand of Death in silent question. D chose that moment to respond to the question in that smooth apathetic tone, the tone that king's used when speaking to his servants.

"We are in my home within the lowest realm of the underworld, Cocytus. This will be what you call home for the remainder of your time as my pupil." Finished D as he continued to look at Naruto's multi-colored eyes, the gaze of Death seemed to peer into Naruto absentmindedly looking through his life and seeing who exactly he was. D was searching for something in those eyes, Naruto didn't know what the man searched for in his eyes but he knew it was something of worth.

"Yes, Sensei"

D rose an eyebrow to the title afforded to him by his first pupil, shrugging in response D turned his back and begun walking towards the door "Come."

Without needing another word Naruto followed behind D throughout the mansion hallways and Naruto saw upon the wall paintings of many different depictions some of great fierce battles, some of them different historical works one would find in a museum, others were paintings of specific people.

Naruto didn't get to look towards the pictures for too long as the sound of a door opening alerted him to the entering of a large open room as Naruto descended the four steps while he kept looking around the giant empty room. Soon enough he saw D turn towards with that ever-stoic expression with his eyes demanding Naruto's attention.

Given what he desired D spoke and his voice traveled across the room reverberating off each wall making it appear that Death was yelling when he spoke in his usual calm voice, "We will come here every day and we will fight, should your performance be subpar you will no longer breath." Finished Death while staring at his newest pupil.

Naruto stared at the primordial being and nodded his head in affirmation to the words being spoken to him. Slowly Naruto widened his stance and dug his feet into the ground to create a solid base and tensed the muscles rippling throughout his body. He was preparing to go against Death and his instincts screamed to him confirming the final part of his sensei's words. Soon enough just as Naruto settled into his stance an object blasted by his left eye narrowly missing the eye and cutting some strands of hair.

 ** _Boom!_**

Slowly Naruto turned towards the sound as looked to the wall behind him and saw a crater and at the epicenter of the crater was, _'A wooden needle did that much damage?!'_

Suddenly Naruto sensed lust permeate throughout the room. Not the lust for flesh, no this was different, this was the desire to take life away from the world and right now Naruto was the object of this killing lust.

Soon enough he heard that strange disembodied voice from before speaking much closer this time and he could hear the mirth and enjoyment in the voice as it spoke of his possible bisection, _"Oh foolish boy never turn your back to the enemy, you never know what they might do behind you."_ Finished the voice with a chuckle then Naruto heard the song of a blade as it approached him, planning to slice his right shoulder down to his left hip.

Sensing the desire coming from the owner of the blade Naruto flashed away in a high-speed movement and flashed to the other side of the room and faced his teacher once more this time his eyes were sharpened and cold.

Naruto could taste the refined killing lust that was liberated from the body of death, the blade of death, even the needle stuck in the wall was wafting with such desire as its master did. Naruto saw this and understood the message given to him by his teacher and allowed his desire to be known to all occupants within the room.

Naruto let his power flow within his body in Naruto's right hand a ball of pale gold flames formed surrounded by vermillion red flames with bits of azure and black seen shot throughout the ball of fire. With a mere thought, Naruto's desire came to form and in his hand, was no longer a ball of intense flames but a medieval style broadsword comparable in size with both Naruto and D with an 'x' shaped cross guard. Naruto gripped the handle of the blade and his murderous lust was unleashed in the room with that set Naruto was truly ready for combat now.

 _"HAHAHAHA, this boy was a good choice D! Usually when people feel your aura they became shaken prey waiting for the end, but this boy is responding beautifully. Oh, the lust for murder tastes so good when its directed at us for once wouldn't you say D? Nonetheless, this boy will be quite interesting to watch under your teachings, this aura surrounding him is quite strong for one so young when the boy matures and hits his prime he might surpass you, Death."_ D's eyes shifted to his left hand for a moment and went back to his pupil waiting, he could sense the desires in the boy's aura, he was going to begin the dance this time around.

True to D's senses Naruto took initiative and appeared on death's right side with his blade traveling in fast speeds aiming to split death in two at the waist. Hearing the blade swing through the air Death jumped to his left to avoid the great reach afforded to the blade. Seeing his opponent dodge his attack Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Death in a show of pure speed and prepared another waist line slash at his opponent.

But in a show of unnatural agility and awareness Death spun in mid-air and caught the wrist of his pupil earning the ire of the parasite in his hand, not that D truly cared, and raised his longsword high and intent on delivering a vertical slash down with great speed. Thinking quickly, Naruto raised his left hand horizontally and conjured a similar broadsword to the one in his right hand effectively blocking D's strike resulting in a power struggle of metal sparks and tiny embers.

D looked in Naruto's cold eyes and true to his companion's words the boy was interesting especially going by the skill and quick thinking that the boy was showing and the strength and speed he saw was also promising as well. But for him to truly gain an idea of what his student was capable of he would have to continue at a more ruthless pace, possibly even use his blood to test the boy. While D was in his thoughts Naruto was tired of the stalemate and aimed to change that right now.

 **"Atsugai (Pressure Damage)."**

D suddenly saw his student blow out a medium sized wind bullet that struck with enough force to carry him away from the gridlock match. Naruto dispersed the broadsword in his left hand and narrowed his eyes at the ball of wind within his teacher's chest.

A silent command passed and the ball exploded in a show of fierce winds almost forcing Naruto to close his eyes due to the repercussions of his technique, but he removed that notion from his body knowing that his sensei wasn't someone you could actual close your eyes around especially in battle.

A second was all it took for Death to be seen from the ensuing winds, gracefully D landed on the ground as the winds calmed down slowly giving Death a mystical appearance as his cape lightly fluttered behind him during his landing. Once again D was standing still calm and composed watching his pupil study his person, the boy was good with elements and D could sense a third element dancing around in the boy's body waiting to be released on him hoping to get a chance to sink its claws in Death.

 _"D the boy is showing promise, it seems like you're at a disadvantage kehehe you've gotten slow in your old age."_ D showed no outward indication that he heard the words he was already in the process of the next phase of the testing it was time to really test the boy's swordsmanship.

Suddenly D propelled himself to speeds far faster than before, after images were left behind D as he propelled himself towards his opponent. Naruto's exceptional eyesight gifted to him by his avian mother allowed him to accurately track the fast movements of his sensei albeit with some difficulty. Within a second D was upon Naruto going for a diagonal slash that Naruto saw and raised his blade with two hands on the energy hilt feeling the strength behind his master's swing.

Naruto locked his blade with Death's and entered a quick battle of strength that neither desired to continue so D relieved the pressure he had on his blade which caused Naruto to fall forward slightly losing a bit of position. With that D spun around Naruto and aimed a slash onto Naruto's ribs, regaining his balance quickly Naruto turned and dodged backwards out of the range of the sword.

With no reservations, Naruto dug his feet into the ground and shot back at his opponent aiming to slice into Death once more. Naruto's flaming broadsword intensified with the desires to murder its master's opponent, seeing the glow D charged toward Naruto and swung his blade at the same time as Naruto. Both Phoenix Dragon hybrid and Primordial entity entered a flurry of bladed clashes and shockwaves sounding all throughout the room. If anyone with untrained eyes was watching the battle they would only see glimmers of motion indicating that a battle was even going on, even with experienced eyes one would say the two swordsmen were even in their battle.

But the actuality of the repeated clashes would soon show that there was a great difference between the two swordsmen.

After one final clash both opponents broke away from each other in two very differing states, Naruto looked as if he jumped head first into an oncoming army. With slices and blood dripping all over his person some gashes deeper than others but slowly they were healing thanks to the regenerative properties afforded to him thanks to his Phoenix that was being severely reduced thanks to the powers of Death's blade, Naruto looked to be panting slightly from the high-speed movement but his grip on his blade was still strong.

Standing across from the bleeding Phoenix, D was looking as pristine and calm as he first did when the spar first began watching his promising pupil.

Naruto slowly relaxed his positioning and began to recollect on the battle, _'Alright so he's amazingly fast and strong and I'm pretty sure there is a couple more levels he can reach. His swordsmanship is at a level I could only dream to match at this point, damn maybe I should try to turn this in-'_

Suddenly, Death disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto was shocked by this sudden movement expanding his senses to their greatest capabilities and Naruto's eyes widened. He looked up to see Death dropping on top of him at an immense pace that utterly surpassed all the speed he was displaying before. Naruto quickly jumped backwards, _'Damn it, I didn't even hear or see him move.'_ Death slammed into the grown creating a crater with his landing and shot out of his newly minted crater towards his backpedaling prey.

Naruto strained his eyes and other cardinal senses to predict where the primordial would appear, suddenly Naruto planted his feet and performed a half spin towards his right and swung his longsword horizontally with the confidence that he was about to land his first hit in this spar. But time seemed to stop for Naruto, when he looked at his blade and saw two boots standing on his energy blade.

The young Dragon dreaded the image he saw as he looked up and saw his sensei's eye as cold as the highest mountain peaks. The aura that surrounded D and his blade was tangible and Naruto knew what he was staring at, this was the wrath of Death. Thinking quickly Naruto dispersed his blade with a quick show of embers and energy and dodged the blade and went towards D's side and unleashed a side kick on the primordial suspended in air, Naruto jumped back as he saw his sensei return to his standing position once more.

"You've performed well." Spoke D in a stoic voice that traveled throughout the room.

Naruto heard the compliment and allowed a small smile to grace his face but in the next moment that smile left Naruto's face and was replaced by fear.

Death looked in Naruto's eyes and spoke in a voice that sent terror throughout Naruto's body, **"Now I will test your full power."**

Suddenly D cut into his own hand and slowly raised his hand into the air while squeezing to devour the blood that fell. The air shifted and nature seemed to scream in protest with the newest rise in power, Naruto was shocked by the recent shift and a smell permeated through the air that confused him. _'Why does he smell like a vampire?'_

Just as that thought passed the power being released from his sensei was weighing down on Naruto and felt as if his body was screaming for him to lay down and accept the death being assured to him.

Naruto willed his eyes to look at his sensei's and what he saw surprised him as D's usually cool dark eyes were now red with vengeance and the wrath of nature demanding the blood of who stood before him. D grit his teeth and Naruto could see enlarged fangs that looked able to rip flesh from bone easily, before death had a noble aristocratic appearance combined with his vicious skill in the arts of murder he looked to be the perfect representation of the destruction of life.

Now with this side exhibited death looked to be the perfect representation of the apocalypse brought upon the world, oddly enough for Naruto it was beautifully chilling to watch the transformation take form.

But, Naruto knew what was being asked of him and so he obliged and followed his master's example. Suddenly the young hybrid's body glowed and all his wounds were healed and sealed along with the rips in his clothing. Naruto's eyes glowed with power accentuating the different prominent colors displayed throughout his beautiful eyes his sclera became midnight black in response to the sudden power release providing a stark contrast to the shining eyes displayed.

Naruto's aura looked to be the exact opposite to D's; where Death's aura made, the world scream in horror and terror Naruto's seemed to make the world sing of jubilance and awe-inspiring beauty. Heat radiated from Naruto's body, such heat that looked to burn everything its master desired. The air in the room became chaotic around Naruto and continued to whip about around the the young dragon even sparks of lightning were seen briefly around his body.

D could smell the scent of Phoenix and Dragon throughout the air and the boy was releasing an amazing amount of power. _'I chose right with this boy.'_ Thought D with excitement raising throughout his body at the thought of what the boy could become under his care. Usually Death wasn't an existence that grew excited with anything, especially when it came to battle. Because many people were too terrified of even the idea of fighting him or the beings that weren't scared were either too bothersome to find like Ophis that annoying dragon just the thought of attempting to go after her or him (dependent on how the dragon was feeling) almost gave Death a headache.

Then there was Great Red, now that dragon would be a worthy foe and not that difficult to find. But bringing that creature out of the dimensional gap would be too much work seeing as how the beast loves to just fly around, now going into the gap wouldn't be very difficult with the abilities D wields but an ensuing battle with Great Red in the Gap could result in disastrous consequences for the surrounding realms, consequences even D's genius intellect couldn't fully calculate with true certainty.

Only the two ranked above him could provide such a challenge, then again no one had seen Death call upon his blood in battle as he did in this spar. Should someone feel the power he was releasing now many would question who in fact was the strongest being in existence. But aside from that D could definitely say he was proud of his student for being able to handle the pressure and for even fighting back against the pressure with his own power but then again it wasn't like he was using a significant amount of his power. No need in putting the entire world in terror by feeling bits of his true power.

' _He seems to be in control of his power now, the real fight will begin.'_

Just as that thought went through D's head Naruto's grip on his broadsword tightened in preparation, seeing the action D readied his own blade and both fighter stared at each other waiting. Patience was a virtue in this world and in this instance that virtue was shining through, as the dust from the power displays settled Naruto and D shot towards each other leaving craters where they once stood with both approaching the middle of the arena in an instant blades of righteous fire and vicious steel raised, poised and swung a blinding light was seen to overtake the room leaving everything blinded the show of light lasted only just a moment, but as any warrior knows a moment can decide life or death.

As the show of power ended the first thing seen was a steep crater filled with wisps of black translucent energy and wisps of fire in different areas of the crater. Within the middle of the crater were master and student each in differing positions, the master stood tall and calm reverting back to his original state of noble apathy. His blood finally quelled from the recent awakening and sated by the taste of the young one laying at his feet.

Looking down at his newest student D felt excitement swell in him as he remembered the power the young hybrid released on him and to think the young drake was nowhere in his prime.

 _"That boy is something else with the power he released, that boy is definitely in the upper echelons of power at this state. But you didn't really test the boy too much on his elements why not D?"_

D waited a moment and continued to stare at his pupil, the parasite was used to this behavior being with D for so long, long before the world over called him Death. Patience was something that one must be well versed in while speaking to Death. After a few more moments Death responded, "I already saw his prowess with nature when I looked in his eyes, I wanted to test his will to see if he truly was worthy."

 _"You always did value the will of a person over their power seeing as you are a man of indomitable will you would respect others with strong will."_

D remained silent on the comment neither confirming or denying the claim it wasn't needed they both knew that. With nothing more D crouched down and picked up his unconscious student with little difficulty and carried him towards his temporary room. He couldn't help but speculate on what exactly the future held for his first and probably last student.

* * *

 **Thats the end of ch.2 tell me how I did on my first attempt at a fight scene, I'm not sure how I feel about how it turned out but if anyone has any advice or comments they can think of I'm all ears.**


	3. Hades meets Death

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of A Quest for Power, I was going to upload this chapter Sunday but I had to watch that new Game of Thrones and Rick and Morty. Anyway to everyone reading enjoy as this is my longest chapter I've ever written I hope you all enjoy it thank you to everyone that favorited/followed this story and me.**

 **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Power is something that has been ingrained in him since his very existence on this world. Being born a member of one of an ancient and long lasting species afforded D the ability to think about the world and the occupants of the world. All species in existence classified themselves on differing traits such as power, blood purity, choice of the people etc.… But in the eyes of D such distinctions were foolish by having these distinctions the transient guests of this world ostracize each other and breed such emotions such as hatred, anger, jealousy and envy. D had seen many things in his life even before his days as a Primordial deity, such simpler times where he fought vampires who terrorized humans, looking for the next job and people that needed his services and all the while merely searching for the _him_.

All existences in this world had a purpose, whether it be as simple as finding food and mating to more complex ideas and beliefs such as creating a better system for the world, discovering academic secrets or simply being a good ruler and all that comes with the position of power. Before his ascension to divinity, D's one purpose was to find the one man that could explain his origins and his existence. The one vampires called their God, the Sacred Ancestor, to understand why he was the success, the one chosen above all others to be the most like him out of all his other experiments and progenies. Even upon ascending to divinity D still searched for the man that made him who he was, that was the reason to attain such powers to be able to stand in front of the King and understand it all.

Arriving to the door of his pupil, death knocked on the door recollecting upon the purpose that he chose to strive for in his life and what it meant to understand purpose and power. Soon enough Naruto opened the door only wearing a pair of black pants, the boy was probably sleeping that's all the boy ever did if he wasn't training.

Opening the door Naruto saw death standing at his door (he still felt small chills when he acknowledged that) with curiosity evident within his eyes he spoke, "Yes, Sensei?"

"Get dressed and meet me in front of the mansion." With his wishes spoken death turned and continued down the hall towards his pale stead, that horse was starting to get restless being cooped up in his stable it was good to allow that temperamental horse to stretch its legs and taste the different air of the underworld maybe even the human. Slight closing of the door and calm shuffling of movement behind the recently visited door alerted him to his pupil's incentive to follow his orders. The boy knew better than to question his orders lest he desire to incur some of Death's more brutal training methods.

Within 5 minutes Naruto was standing beside his teacher who was sitting upon his pale horse. Looking at death Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the figure of the man sitting upon the pale steed with his all black ensemble, longsword that was the same size as Naruto and his chilling beauty showed Naruto that this man truly was other worldly. From the corner of D's sharp eye, he could see his pupil staring at his form in reverence and admiration instead of fear, when did that switch happen?

"When did you start to look at me with reverence instead of fear?"

Hearing the question and accurate description of his current mindset Naruto shook his head sending his silken hair back and forth and dropping it all over his beautiful face he responded, "I have always looked at you with reverence ever since I first saw you. The power you have is something many beings couldn't even dream of I could classify it as a force of nature, you are the closest thing I can call an idol." Finished Naruto in a calm tone while running his clawed slender fingers through his hair to return it to its original position.

"Death is your idol?" Spoke D with curiosity in his tone.

Naruto nodded his head a couple times, "Yes, you are someone with a level power that is incomprehensible for someone like me at my current level of power. The only person I knew that stood on that field of power was my father and I only knew him for a short period of time." Finished Naruto while looking ahead at the fog filled area that they inhabited at the moment.

Hearing the answer made D curious about something, "Power. That is something you seem to hold within high regard. Let me ask you what do you strive to gain being my pupil?"

"I desire power to protect what is dear to my heart while also being at the top of the world that is where the perfect union should be above and revered by all." Spoke Naruto with determination in his face as his eyes hardened.

D turned his head slightly to Naruto and asked a question that the boy needed to answer for himself, "And what is it that you hold dear to your heart?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but suddenly closed it in silent thought. What was it that he held dear? He had been alone for a good portion of his life as his parents decided to raise him away from the world, would it be his memories? Yes, it was one of the purest moments in his life the memories of his childhood with his mother and father both who loved him and molded him into what he was today. "The memories of the two that I love."

A snort was heard but it didn't come from Death, _"Memories? Memories are your driving motivation? Boy things as fleeting as memories will not keep you strong nor will they push you for something greater. People die every day hatchling, and millions of people break from the memories of those they have lost. Memories are more dangerous than they are good child do not base your motivations and path on something as fleeting as memories."_

Hearing the reply Naruto felt the need to interject before he was interrupted, "You are wrong."

 _"Oh, I am? Then enlighten me as to what it is that makes me wrong."_ Questioned Death's symbiotic partner.

"Memories are very powerful motivational anchors, kingdoms and revolutions have been started upon the backs of memories." Finished D while getting his steed to move forward, the stallion had finally calmed down from being in its stall for so long its always better to control a calmed horse instead of a rowdy one.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Naruto as his Death's symbiotic partner looked at him as well wondering what he meant.

"In our first battle, I drank some of your blood to sate my own awakened powers and I saw your memories and felt the emotions you felt as if I were you. You hold them in high esteem and regard but they are not what pushes you to strength, you were born powerful and they groomed you to tame that power and they did it through love and intense training but it was hard for you to fathom what it really meant to wield power. That understanding is what drives you to power you simply want to understand what it was that happened to them and what their power has done to them. You know what they raised you to be and what it is that would make them proud it is those memories that cement that for him. We are all slaves to the whims of our families." Finished Death as he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye seeing that the boy understood the message in his words.

Hearing those words Naruto looked at his sensei feeling as if Death understood his path and his motivations almost as if the man walked the road himself and was still on the road.

With that Naruto remained silent walking beside the pale rider wondering where is it that they were in fact heading to. It had been a little over a year since his training began under Death and Naruto could feel his power was massively improved from his first day within the primordia's care, sparring with his monster of a sensei everyday truly improved his battle instincts and combat forms. After the subsequent morning ass kicking, as Death's symbiotic friend coined it, the follow up training and review session helped Naruto to improve his technique release and control of his elements. But he had recently been forced to rely solely on his hand-to-hand combat skill in the event that proves to be a perfect counter to his elemental abilities, which in this world of mythological creatures is highly likely. His skills in martial arts proved to be quite lacking leading to his sensei to focus heavily upon that field of study really opening the boy's eyes to one of his glaring weaknesses. But today was different first sensei just comes to his door to tell him that they were leaving in five minutes they hadn't even trained sparred today and now he was off with his sensei following along on the adventure. After an unspecified amount of time Naruto turned his head to his sensei and asked, "Where are we heading to sensei?"

Before D could respond a growling was heard which caused Naruto to turn his head in dry annoyance as he stared ahead towards what was growling in his presence. In front of them stood a giant three-headed dog with long strong legs, fur as dark as the smoke that filtered through its mouth, the flames of hatred seen in its eyes as it looked upon those that trifled in its master's domain. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard and Naruto moved his annoyed eyes slightly to the left to look at what in these depraved lands was hissing at him and his sensei he came upon the appearance of a vicious serpent colored the same black as the monstrous hell hounds fur with chilling azure eyes glaring at Naruto specifically. Standing before Naruto and Death was Cerberus the hellish offspring of two of Greece's most feared monsters Typhon and Echidna, Hades personal pet and the guard of the underworld.

Staring at the beast Naruto blinked in a lazy manner and looked backed to his sensei, "There's a mutt standing in our way."

Ignoring the bristling growl from Cerberus Death looked at his student for a second and descended from his horse and slowly walked towards the giant beast of legend. Becoming more and more savage Cerberus' mouth began to foam with anger as the dog began to bark and the serpent hissed a ghastly noise that nearly made Naruto cut the beast down. Stopping right in front of the guardian of the underworld D lifted his palm upward to the beast and waited calmly. As expected the hell hound growled viciously and lowered it three heads Naruto could truly see how large the beast was compared to his sensei the large spear like teeth were the same size as Death standing at full height. The ginormous beast and its three head all lowered themselves and sniffed a couple time with each head and the beast leaned the snout of his middle head into the hand and received a nice rub from Death. "Is your master here?" Nodding its three heads the calm guard dog laid down on the ground and placed its three heads over top of its large paws and watched the three individuals. Nodding his head Death turned back towards his stallion and student, mounting his beloved horse Death turned towards Naruto, "You should learn to be kinder to such creatures, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." With that D and his pale horse walked past the guard dog on the road once again.

Keeping his dry stare on the back of his sensei Naruto walked and caught up to his sensei walking in calm silence merely listening to the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Naruto began to look around all the black leaves on the trees lining the dirt road beside them sensing all the eyes on him and his sensei he looked over and asked. "Why are we coming to meet Hades?"

"What makes you think that we've come to meet Hades?" Questioned Death.

"The fact that Cerberus was guarding the path to the underworld and I can sense a slight bit of irritation on my skin, it feels much like entering the realm of the Greeks."

"You've entered the Greek realm before?" Surprise was obvious in the tone of his sensei to those that have become accustomed to learning the emotions in Death's stoic tone.

"My mother is a Phoenix one of the most mentioned species within the supernatural world and she had a close relationship with the God Apollo during the glory days of Ancient Greece, he used to come by and visit her when I was a baby and when Tou-san was off doing something, she said he always enjoyed her cooking and singing." Finished Naruto while looking ahead ignoring the stares on him they were merely the eyes and ears of their master.

Hearing the explanation D remained silent as the two continued on their journey towards the lair of Hades. Within another ten minutes, master and student arrived in front of humungous mountain, looking up Death dismounted from his pale steed and gave the pale stallion a nod that sent the horse back the other in blinding speeds.

"Now what?" Questioned Naruto still looking up to the mountain that seemed to touch the red sky of the underworld. Such a dreary thing to look up at, humans were so lucky being able to look up to a beautiful sun, blue sky with white clouds lazing about in the day and at night they stare upon the stars of space with the beauty of the moon shining across the earth.

Death looked to his left and back up to the mountain, "It's obvious we will fly to the top, Hades knows were here anyway he is probably waiting for us now."

Naruto turned to his sensei to see the man floating off the ground looking only at the sky waiting to ascend to the top of the mountain. Naruto could feel his sensei's eyes on him even as the man wasn't looking at him, he was waiting for him to sprout his wings and fly to meet the God of the Dead.

With that Naruto turned his head back and relaxed his body slowly allowing the muscles in his back to relax and soon with a quick rush from his back they appeared. Smoothly bypassing the back of his kimono as if it weren't even there, wings as dark as an abyss came forth unlike most draconian wings, which resembled bat wings, these were feathered some could even mistake them for the wings of a fallen angels with their appearance. Upon the wings and feathers were flame like markings colored pale gold, vermillion red and azure blue constantly flowing, reminiscent of blood flowing throughout the body. Such vibrant colors contrasted upon the dark wings made for a truly beautiful sight. The wings were massive fully unfurled the wings would be larger than Naruto they were magnificent to look at.

Death looked back at Naruto and looked at the boy's wings and nodded his head in approval of what he saw with that they were ready without further delay Naruto and D shot from the ground up to the top of the mountain to meet the God of Hell.

* * *

Hades days have been quite boring lately with the subsequent ceasefire of the three Christian factions, it was so entertaining watching those crows and bats kill each other in the underworld. Those annoyances were only ever good at providing him entertainment when they were killing each other, especially with the death of the Biblical God that really made the war boring for Hades. No matter his disagreement with the existence of other pantheons he couldn't deny the respect he held for the perished deity. _'Hmm, someone has gotten passed Cerberus? I wonder who has come to grace me with their visit? I hope it isn't Demeter trying to get her daughter again.'_ Soon as the thought played in his divine mind his most trusted reaper appeared before him with robes as dark as a black hole down on one knee not moving a single inch, even his scythe was held in perfect stillness in front of his master and Lord.

Hades stared down at one of his strongest reapers with pride oozing from his visible bones, Pluto was the reapers name. Many of Hades' reapers and other supernatural pantheons who met him called him the ultimate reaper and the next in line should Hades ever fall. That last thought almost made the Underworld King snort in arrogance, he, fall? Foolish, never shall he fall he was Hades, the God of the Underworld, but he did acknowledge the power and prestige that the reaper earned and used at the discretion of his Lord which is why he was named Pluto. The name the Romans gave him when they conquered Greece now that was an interesting development that Hades enjoyed watching thoroughly. Before the God could get lost within his own monologues of history he looked to the still kneeling reaper and spoke, "Who has come to my domain Pluto?"

"The pale rider has come my lord and he has brought a companion with him." Reported Pluto in a stoic voice.

Hearing whom it was that was coming put Hades upon high alert, why was Death walking among the worlds like that such activities were very unusual for the solitary deity. Death was a being that preferred to stay away from the world and allow others to do his work. Death was the very personification of the idea of life ceasing to exist and so Death never preferred to be around beings that were alive. But there had been many beings to wield the title of Death, what many do not know is that death isn't one distinct entity anyone can come to claim the title of death from the current wearer if they can kill the previous owner of the title, those that wore the title were quite arrogant beings that believed since they bore the name death they were above all others. Such fools them all, but all that changed when _he_ came along. No one in the world knew where that man came from or his origins but many could not say they had met someone so imposing and befitting of the title of Death. The man looked no older than 18 but he walked with the confidence and grace of a prince that walked the world many times over, someone certainly worthy of wearing the title of Death. _'Ah they are here, who is that death has brought with him I wonder?"_

"Pluto open the path directly linking toward this throne room, you know how death can be when his patience is tested." Spook Hades in a calm voice.

"At once my Lord" Standing slowly Pluto rose to his full height and adjusted the scythe in his hand and tapped the ground twice and a portal opened behind Pluto causing the Ultimate Reaper to move out of the way to allow the two arriving guests.

Stepping through the large portal both Naruto and D came upon a large throne room with a staircase leading up to a throne built of silver and gold. Naruto looked up from the throne itself to stare at the God of this barren wasteland known as the realm of the dead. Naruto saw a giant connected skeleton that wore garbs associated to priests of Ancient Greece, the aura that exuded from the being was disgusting yet immensely powerful that it made Naruto wonder how he would fare against the being seated above upon the throne. Naruto looked at the Reaper that stood beside his master with scythe in hand, a blade waiting to be used by its master. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that if Hades commanded it the reaper beside him would strike at Death and himself with no thought of his own existence. Naruto returned his eyes to the God on the throne and waited to see as he was simply a companion death's in this meeting he didn't feel it was his place to speak.

Hades looked at Death and saw that chilling stoic expression on the face of the man, the pure beauty of darkness wrapped into one being. But standing beside him was one that was the real pique of his curiosity the boy felt familiar to the God but he couldn't place it. No matter, he had other things to worry about now rather than why the child was so familiar to him.

"Now this is quite the surprise, to have Death enter into my palace and grace me with his chilling presence. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Questioned Hades staring at the beautiful man known to the world as Death.

Taking a small step forward D looked to Hades, "Where does the Father of Monsters reside Hades?"

To the untrained eye one would see that Hades had no reaction to the question but to Death he could see the surprise waft from Hades bones. Before answering Hades skull slightly turned in the direction of Naruto and returned to Death. "That is a being lost to the sands of time Death slain by my brother with the remains blown to ashes what do you have need for ashes?"

"You lie Hades."

Hades eye sockets narrowed upon hearing that statement, to question the integrity of a God was quite insulting and Hades being the prideful God that he was felt quite insulted by the claim presented against him. "Death do not make such claims so lightly, you know it is a heavy crime to claim a God to lie. But I bear no such lies The Father of Monsters was slain by my brother in a world-shaking battle that almost wiped the world clean of all living creatures, you know the history of this battle."

"That is why I say you lie Hades, you and I both know your power stands above both your brothers Zeus and Poseidon. Being the strongest of the Greek Gods even you could not kill The Father of Beasts without your brothers help, even with that I can't feel the spirit of the beast in my domain nor do I feel it within your grasp. So, if the beast's soul does not lay in your grasp nor does he belong to me or purgatory then tell me where is it that you and your brothers chose to seal the monster that terrified the world with its monstrous size and offspring?" Finished D with a slight narrowing in his sharp eyes as he saw Hades reaper take a step forward and tighten his grip on his scythe. D didn't even register the reaper as someone of worth or interest, he was sure Naruto at the stage of his training could keep the child occupied without too much effort.

Hades looked to Death and tried to comprehend the reasoning for why he would want that creature it made no sense at all and Hades would be damned if he revealed the whereabouts of that monster's seal that was a beast that terrified even Hades in his younger days as a God. "Death surely there is something else I can acquiesce to you other than the whereabouts of that monster perhaps my beautiful wife Persephone? Surely one such as your-"

"Hades I do not desire her. I desire the resting place of Typhon tell me where the seal lies or I will search for the seal myself and when I find it nothing good shall come of it." Finished D in an annoyed tone that sent warning bells throughout everyone in the room. For Naruto, this was a first to see his usually cold sensei openly express an emotion especially a negative emotion nothing good would come from Death's patience being tested by this God. Hades was surprised by the demands of the one before him the level of annoyance rolling off Death was palpable it was a first seeing the man show such displeasure from Death. Pluto prepared himself to cut down both intruders here even if one was Death, he refused to accept such disrespect towards his Lord even if it was the Pale rider that was the offender.

A moment of silence passed between the occupants of the room, the silence was deafening for everyone in the room and the atmosphere was tense. The standoff would've continued if there wasn't a chuckle that rebounded around the room the source being Hades himself as he finally calmed down and spoke. "I never thought I would see the day when Death would openly express an emotion, living as a God truly does gift you such luxurious it seems. Sicily, is where the creature resides that is all I will say on that matter." Finished Hades in a steel tone daring Death to challenge him, Hades did not know who would win between himself and Death but he would not be intimidated in his own castle in front of his subordinates in such a way.

Nodding his head in approval Death turned around and began to leave before his was interrupted by the voice of Hades.

"Will you not introduce your companion beside you Death?"

Turning back to Hades for a second, Death looked Naruto in the eyes and continued to walk away without even verbally acknowledging the question. Naruto understood what Death was saying with his eyes, it was his choice if he wished to speak to the Lord of the Underworld, with the message delivered and turned towards the throne and spoke in a calm tone, "Hello Lord Hades I am Naruto it is a pleasure to meet you." Finished Naruto with a slight dip of his head.

"Likewise young Naruto, what is the reason for your traveling with Death if I may ask? Usually death is such a loner so to see him accompanied by someone leads me to believe there is a special reason for such actions." Finished Hades with intrigue oozing throughout his being to learn the existence of the boy and what his relation to death is.

Naruto looked at Hades for a moment and then back to the disappearing form of his master, he already left the mansion and returned to the base of the mountain. Naruto could feel where his sensei departed such sensing capabilities were afforded to Naruto the ability to feel wherever in the world Death goes dependent upon his focus and desire to find Death. Naruto looked back to Hades and smiled a calm almost teasing smile to the God of the Dead, "Who knows you'd have to ask him, it was an honor meeting you and your lovely wife Lord Hades." Finished Naruto with a calm smile as he looked beside the throne where a walkway was and behind the wall was a tuft of black hair that bristled upon being caught. Seeing the reaction caused Naruto to laugh as he allowed his control over the wind to take him away from the inside of the castle and to stand beside his idol once again.

After a few moments of staring at the spot Hades spoke, "That boy, is someone we will have to keep a close eye on."

Pluto turned to look at his master and spoke, "Do you really believe him to be someone of interest my Lord? He didn't seem so special to me."

"That boy walks beside Death almost as if he were a pupil, Death sees the boy as someone of worth get used to that name my reaper that name will shake the world every time it is uttered if my prediction is right." Finished Hades as he rose from his throne he needed to go get his wife, Spring was starting to come around and soon she would be out of his grasp and he was going to make the most of their time together.

* * *

Appearing beside his master in a light breeze Naruto looked over at his sensei petting Cerberus as the dog slumbered and looked to be in Heaven. Turning around D looked at his pupil and walked towards his student and spoke, "What did Hades ask you?"

Still looking at his sensei, "He wanted to know who I was and why I was traveling with you."

With only a slight hum Death continued to walk back to his mansion with Naruto beside him both walking in comfortable silence looking straight ahead. "Why were you looking for the father of monsters sensei?"

"Because you will fight him and kill him." Spoke D looking straight ahead at the barren wasteland that was the underworld.

Hearing the plan that his sensei had in mind caused Naruto to pause for a moment and look at his master as if he were crazy, which in Naruto's mind he was really starting to wonder if his master truly was crazy. "You want me to fight Typhon?"

"That is what I said isn't it?"

"But why sensei?" Questioned Naruto

"It will serve multiple purposes such as for your goal and for my own amusement, but that battle will come when you are ready and right now you would die within the first minute with Typhon." Finished Death in that similar not caring tone even when speaking about the death of his student.

Hearing the tone Naruto gave his sensei a dry stare and continued the way back to the mansion, "Are we going to train today sensei?"

 _"The Hatchling still wants his daily dosage of getting his ass whooped, honestly boy you are a glutton for punishment."_ Spoke the partner of Death and Naruto couldn't help but focus on the face upon the left hand of D.

"Sensei I've been meaning to ask, who is that on your left hand?" Questioned Naruto with serious curiosity throughout his body he really was curious about it.

Instead of answering the question Death just raised his left had to face Naruto and his partner spoke, _"I am Countenanced Carbuncle, I've been the partner of D over here for the past few millenniums. We've pretty much seen all the world together a thousand times over now everything is so stale and boring."_

"How old are you?"

 _"I don't know, I'd say I've known this fashion less walking death trap for 10,000 years give or take."_ Finished Countenanced while looking at D to get confirmation of the guess. Seeing as D wasn't going confirm Carbuncle turned back to Naruto confused face.

"You always call him D that must be sensei's real name." Naruto nodded his head a couple of times in confirmation and acknowledgement of the new information learned about his sensei. "Neh, lefty-san."

 _"Did you just call me lefty?"_

"Hai, your name is really a tongue twister so I figured I'd call you lefty for short since you exist on Sensei's left hand." Finished Naruto as if it was the simplest thing to completely ignore addressing someone by their actual name. Carbuncle sweat dropped at the reasoning for the recent name change and adopted an annoyed look on his face.

D just shook his head at the interactions between Naruto and his partner as they continued back to the mansion D just silently listened as lefty, a nickname D hadn't heard in centuries, turned Naruto about different jobs and battles they had in their past before their days as Death.

* * *

 **Thats the end of Chapter 3, no action in it this time I wanted to write more for this chapter but I felt that anymore and it would have been do much going on in one chapter so I decided to break it up a little bit. As usually leave a review on how you felt about this chapter or the story in general let me know I'm all ears for criticism. Also I might edit chapter 2 because of some grammar and spelling errors that irritate the fuck out of me everytime I read that chapter over**

 **Enjoy your Monday everybody.**


	4. An interesting meeting

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of A Quest for Power, I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting on this next chapter college has been a bit of a grind for me lately and I'm tryin to get my life together as best as a 21 year old really can. But enough of all that please to anyone that is reading let me know what you think of the chapter and of the story itself. I appreciate you guys opinion and it also lets me know that people actually read the story. But without further ado enjoy the chapter**

 **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Sounds of combat could be heard throughout the room the sound of blades slicing through the air, the ferocious rush of fire and concrete breaking apart due to high speed movement. Such sounds gave warriors excited chills all throughout their body, these sounds were special for them, they were the sounds that made them feel alive. For some warriors though, they grew tired of these sounds and only desired to hear the wind blow without worrying about whether they should dodge the wind or block it.

Looking inside the room craters could be seen all throughout the room on the floor in the walls if one looked up and peered through the darkness that seemed to surround the vast ceiling one could probably find craters up there as well. The desire of combat and blood was palpable in the air walking in to the room one could sense excitement, anger and joy in the atmosphere. But, slowly these emotions were waning as were the sounds of blades clashing against each other; the battle was reaching its finale for the day.

Suddenly a black figure was blown across the room into the wall forming yet another crater for a moment the man opened his dark eyes and saw a streak of gold slice towards him. Raising his blade, the dark eyed man stared into Azure eyes, he could see bits of vermillion and gold staring back at him.

Pride was the first thing Death felt looking at his pupil, Naruto had come a long way in his craft and took to all the lessons presented to him with the mindset of a conqueror. The hybrid took to his lessons with vigor and complete focus with the goal of mastering all that was presented to him it was amazing to watch.

Now Death understood one of the joys of life, when one can impart their wisdom and knowledge onto someone willing to learn. The next step of his prodigious pupil's training was coming into fruition slowly especially considering the recent actions of the Red one coming into fruition.

With a tightened grip upon his blade Death push forward with a vicious swing that blew Naruto backwards and sent him flying into the middle of the room. Slowly Death walked out of the body sized crater and relaxed his grip on his blade and walked toward his now standing student looking at the blade of fire in the boy's hand.

One of Naruto's strongest abilities was his ability to manipulate the elements and pure energy such skill allowed him to create weapons such as the blade in his hand. Those elemental blades were very durable and finely crafted one could mistake them for being swords made of metal merely covered in fire, true pieces of art…

But, they were still blades of fire that could be countered easily if the right measures were implemented no matter the blade being a combination of Phoenix and Dragon fire.

"Sensei."

Acknowledging the call D looked at his student and waited for the reason why the boy has spoken during their training session. Such actions usually didn't occur seeing as how both himself and Naruto were quiet individuals especially during combat.

"I've been thinking." Spoke Naruto with a contemplative look on his face staring at his master and idol. Death didn't respond to the announcement seeing as how there was no need to Naruto hadn't completed his entire thought and he wanted to buy some time to think of a new strategy.

"My dependence on my elements to substitute as weapons is a crutch. I need some weapons not made from my elemental manipulation." Finished Naruto while staring at his master.

With silence D pondered the idea, he was considering crafting his pupil a weapon or two anyway seeing as how Naruto was right, that dependence can be a bit of a killer also it would be a nice gift for his pupil.

"I can assume that one of these weapons is a sword seeing as how you always use an elemental blade whenever given the opportunity." Finished Death.

Nodding in agreement to the truth that was presented to him by his sensei, it was true he loved using a blade, swordsmanship was such a beautiful art to witness and to perform and nothing made Naruto feel more at peace than wielding a blade in his hands.

"I have an idea for two weapons that I would like to be crafted for myself as you know one is a sword and the other is something that appeared to me in a dream once." Finished Naruto.

"What two weapons does my student have in mind?" Questioned Death after hearing the confession, Death found this to be interesting the possibilities of what Naruto could come up with interested him more than anything seeing how Naruto was quite a creative person when the skill is called upon.

Without responding Naruto's right eye started to glow softly and a bright mist started to flow out into the middle of the room and morphed slowly growing larger and more focused. This was a spell that Death taught Naruto after the young hybrid asked to watch some of death's earlier battles in life. During the days where he wasn't a primordial that shook the very heavens whenever his name was spoken of.

From the mist, two objects were coming into fruition after a minute a complete silence the images were able to be completely seen. _'Hmm those would suit his fighting style well and also make his combinations quite interesting.'_ Thought Death in silence for a moment.

In the next moment, the images started to fade away into the air and the soft glow of Naruto's eye diminished acknowledging the end of his technique. Death sheathed his blade and began walking towards the door of the training room, just as he reached the door Death spoke.

"Our session is over for the day, you have the rest of the day to yourself do as you so wish." With his piece said Death left the room swiftly.

With the recent announcement, Naruto stood still in his spot for a moment and looked over towards the door in contemplation. Since he was free today maybe he should go out and leave this desolate mansion and travel around the underworld, maybe he could find some greenery in this world. With a shrug of his shoulders Naruto used his control of the wind to envelope him and take him away from the training room and the mansion itself.

* * *

Death suddenly appeared in front of the stable that held his trusted steed without a moment of hesitation Death hopped upon his horse and was on the road with a purpose. The red rider was leaving his flaming touch all over the world both human and supernatural, war was raging across the world and causing nothing but mayhem.

For Death, usually the actions of the other horseman didn't really concern him nor interest him as all their actions did was just bring more souls into his domain. But, this time he would indulge in the actions of one of the riders seeing as how these actions could be beneficial to him.

* * *

Within all societies conflict is a constant function exhibited no matter the circumstances whether one lives as an animal, human or supernatural. For animals, combat establishes societal standing, eating rights, mating rights and creates the balance of survival for each species. Animals fight because it is instinctive, it is in their nature to kill and to feel no remorse for the animal that it has been killed because to a predator; prey is merely a means to continued survival.

For humans, conflict is essential as it can be used as a motivational boost and a way to break past the conscious limits that humanity places upon themselves as well as being a corporeal part of staying alive. Just like with animals, humans use conflict to establish and create boundaries among each other to distinguish different rights and ownership of specific territories, food, and even merely for entertainment or pleasure. Conflict is instinctive but shunned amongst the ranks of humans, conflict is seen as a negative reaction to the world and the inhabitants of the world.

To devils, conflict was a celebrated and embraced ideology the strong were celebrated and revered in society. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus the Four Great Satans the strongest devils within all of existence were chosen to lead all of devil society.

The four were the strongest devils in existence they are the leaders and archetypes of what it means to be devils. The great four were hailed as monarchs and their words and beliefs were followed by all of devil kind, those desires for a world dominated by devils lead to combat against the Fallen Angels and the Angels of God.

The Great War, that was the name of the ensuing chaos that the Great Satans brought upon the Judeo-Christian faction. In the begin, when Lucifer announced the plan to conquer the world with the powers of the 72 pillar families and the legions of devils following behind him and the other Maou, devil society celebrated and sung in agreement to these ideas.

The idea of a world dominated by devils created images of pure ecstasy for many devils as they envisioned themselves rulers of the world. This war was seen as something that must happen for devils and once the war actually started many believed that they would finally be respected and revered by all.

But slowly as the war dragged on and once devils started to witness the extinction of pillar families the taste for a world controlled by Devils waned slowly. Eventually the Fallen Angels had pulled out of the war because of the loss of so many of their kind, it was honestly foolish of them to even step into the battle in the first place. Seeing as how the Fallen had the smallest population count getting into a three-way world war wouldn't be very prosperous. Even the Angels of God and Devils saw what the war was doing to their kin and both sides desired the end of this war.

It was only with the death of the Great Four at the hands of God did the Great War truly end, but descendants of the previous Satans and their followers wanted the ideals of their ancestors realized. A rift was formed within Devil society as many of the remaining 33 pillars believed that the potential extinction of their houses wasn't worth the risk of taking over the world. This rift created two separate political and militarized factions among devil society; the Anti-Satan faction and the Old Satan faction.

Lead by the descendants of three of the original four Satans, the Old Satan faction became a horde of bloodthirsty, greedy creatures hell bent on taking over the world they believed to be theirs. In reaction, the Anti-Satan faction placed their belief and loyalty upon the back and power of Zekram Bael also upon the backs of four monstrously power young devils Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasoya-Labolas, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Gremory these five were the leaders and the pride of the Anti-Satan faction.

Slowly walking through a forest residing on Gremory lands was a handsome man that physically looked to be in his 20s standing at 6ft. tall. The man had unblemished alabaster skin that seemed to have a soft healthy glow, vibrant and eye-catching crimson red shoulder length hair with two bangs reaching down past his collar-bone was seen on the man's head. The man had a pair of blue-green sea-foam eyes that held warmth, love, confidence and power. Dressed in clothing fit for a noble of the purest blood Sirzechs was walking through this forest to get away.

He wanted to get away from the pressure and responsibility placed upon him as the Heir of the Gremory clan, as the inheritor of the Great King's Power of Destruction, as the "Ace" of the Anti-Satan faction. When he was younger his father told him that with his extraordinary power and control over his power he would become a focal point in Devil society. But, it was all too much to the heir at times it was suffocating to be thrust into the spotlight in such a way and in such dire circumstances.

That's why he had to get away for a little bit and clear his head away from his family and subordinates simply just some alone time for himself. As the thought of peace and quiet was rolling around in his head he felt an energy signature within the forest. Looking up ahead in the direction of mountains that resided inside of Gremory territory that's where Sirzechs could feel the unknown power source coming from. This was something he needed to investigate, random intruders upon these lands was something in this war filled time Sirzechs refused to allow.

* * *

It was all so quiet, he never really was given days like these anymore to actual sit down and reflect on how things had progressed in his life. The calm still water of the lake before him reflected the red sky that hung above his head.

Such a sight always gave this place quite the dark and monstrous visage, nothing like the sky of the human world. The clear blue sky of the day, the flaming orange of dusk or the tranquil obsidian blue of the night. Someone should change the sky so it didn't look so vicious and bloodthirsty, but then again, the home will always reflect the mindset of the master.

Shifting his eyes to the right, there was movement within the forest, his ears told him something was coming. His nose told him it was a devil; the devil's scent was becoming stronger and was relaying more information. This devil was of pure blood, he smelled of ashes and carnage forged in battle but the devil also smelled tired and frustrated. This was an interesting devil and from the way the devil's energy was moving throughout its body this visit was out of curiosity and caution. It seems he has trespassed upon someone's territory.

Soon enough stepping into the clearing Sirzechs looked out onto the lake and for a moment just stood there becoming acclimated to the environment around him. Within a moment his head turned to the left and it was there that he saw the person that was trespassing upon Gremory property.

The intruder was someone he had never seen before based upon physical appearance he would say the man was a member of the Phenex clan with his long golden colored hair and blazing blue eyes. But on further inspection Sirzech's could see that the mysterious man's hair was lighter than a Phenex clan members with streaks of vermillion red mingled throughout. For a second he thought that a Gremory clan member and a Phenex clan member came to together to birth a child but he quickly killed that thought. All of devil society would know of such a union of Devil houses.

"Will you continue to stare at me in such a rude way or will you actually introduce yourself Akuma-san?"

Startled from his thoughts by the smooth voice Sirzechs eyes locked onto the mysterious man's own heterochromatic eyes. Now, in the scope of supernatural existences the Gremory heir wasn't the oldest or wisest being to ever live, very far from it, but he knew enough and was experienced enough in the ways and culture of power to know that the man in front of him wasn't to be trifled with. The man's power was akin to a tsunami it almost swallowed and drowned Sirzechs with its ferociousness and ruthlessness, but there was also a refined elegance to the power.

When Naruto locked eyes with the sea-foam orbs of the Gremory, his sensory abilities began to go off. Naruto could feel the chaotic power within the devil, the power was itching to taste the air it wanted to rip everything asunder and to wreak havoc on the land even the world. But, instead of lashing out and fighting for freedom it stayed calm and waited as if it were a well-trained dog in the presence of its master.

When a person wields immense levels of power it becomes very difficult to chain the power and to control it. Many are too weak physically to contain the power and are inevitably destroyed by their own power and others are too weak mentally and become controlled by their own power and begin to be filled with arrogance and ignorance in belief that their power strikes fear in the hearts of all around them.

But there is a class of people born with immense power and with the physical and mental tools needed to actually handle the weight of that power and even control it. The two warriors could sense that they were of the same rare class. It was that knowledge that gave Sirzechs a sense of wariness because he did not know where this mysterious man's allegiances lied with and for Naruto it made his blood rush and his battle instincts slowly began to react, being a dragon gave you to desire to fight immensely powerful foes and Naruto was no exception.

Shaking from his stasis and quickly regaining his trademarked composure Sirzechs spoke, "Ah you're right it is rude to stare, forgive me my name is Sirzechs Gremory heir to the house of Gremory. Might I ask who it is that you are and why is that you are trespassing on my family's lands? In light of recent developments and initiations of war an owner of these lands could take trespassing as an attack on their person." Finished Sirzechs with a suave calmness aided by a small smile that gave Naruto an underlying sense of a threat, the devil had the gall to threaten him, this was very promising.

 _'Hmm, so it seems I've trespassed upon someone's territory. Oh well perhaps I'll gain some entertainment from this interaction.'_ With a mental shrug from his supposed disrespectful actions he took a moment to collect his thoughts and then spoke.

"My name is Naruto and my sensei decided to give me an early release from our usual training session and gave me the day off so I thought it'd be a good idea to find some of the greener parts of this dreary realm." Finished Naruto nonchalantly. Seriously the underworld was such a desolate looking place, it damned near sucked the life out of everyone who entered in this wretched realm. Just looking up at the bloody sky for too long could drive someone into madness and needless bloodlust.

Looking up at the sky for a moment Sirzechs couldn't help but nod, "Indeed, that is something I truly despise about living here. The sky always gave off the feeling of despair, wrath and pure anger like a permanent cloud of negativity." Finished Sirzechs as an afterthought

Looking to the sky as well Naruto spoke, "As they say the home shall always reflect upon the mindset of the master. The original masters of this world are a group of vile and nasty beings filled with vengeance and anger. Now the sky seems to be blazing in fire in response to the devil's desire to burn this world." Finished Naruto with his eyes slightly shifting over to Sirzechs.

"Something nasty is indeed brewing, as I mentioned earlier there is a war coming. It is a war over the direction of my people and over the fate of our continued existence. Some of us are too stuck in the ancient ways that they've become obsessed with things such as the purity of our blood or birth rights of our people. They believe since they are descended of the original four that the world belongs to them." Sirzechs shook his head and sighed from the thoughts about his own foolish people.

"It seems that you are struggling in the midst of this oncoming war, why not just ignore it? You hold no obligation to these people other than your family. Convince them to worry more for their money and interests and deny fighting in this war." Finished Naruto while looking at Sirzechs, assessing how receptive he was to the suggestion. He heard many things about this species from his sensei it was time to see if they were true.

Hearing the suggestion Sirzechs couldn't help but shake his head and in disagreement to that idea, "No, I could never do that, not when people that I have grown with and eaten with are out there standing and fighting for the future of our people. They look to me as one of the beacons of hope for a better future for our people, our families and as a bridge to creating a new world for Devils. A new future where we could possible coexist with the Fallen and possibly with Angels, a future where those that are lucky enough can happily conceive and bring new devils into this world. To create a world where the sky inspires us and instills wonder and creativity in our hearts, instead of filling us with pain, anguish and madness." The Crimson heir paused for a moment to finish his thoughts

"It for these reasons that I cannot tell my house to evacuate from this war, I must bring this change for us and with my power and their faith in me I will." Finished the legendary heir of the Gremory house with a sharp determined glint in his eyes and his hand tightly clenched. His family and race were about to enter into the war that would signify their survival and he refused to allow his people to die, he would destroy this world itself if it came to that.

 _'It seems he is a special breed among them.'_ Thought Naruto while rising to his feet and slowly stretching out his body, he had been sitting for a couple of hours before the heir of these lands appeared. The desire to ensure the safety of his family, the instinct to continue to fight for what he believed in and the resolve to destroy everything in his path to ensure everything that he loved would survive. Seeing that look intrigued Naruto, these were the eyes of someone who had something to protect something, to hold dear and to cherish.

"You fight for their future?" Questioned Naruto as he had curiosity shining in his multi-colored eyes.

Without missing a beat, "Yes, my friends and family they are the reason I trained so hard and worked tirelessly to perfect my power so I can protect all that I hold close to my heart. My father told me once, in life no matter the species be it human, devil, deity, or even dragon when a person has something that they must protect a special phenomenon occurs and that person becomes filled with a great resolve to ensure the protection of the one they care for the most, it is in that moment when one has true power _._ " Sirzechs finished as a small tranquil smile arrived on his face as memories of his friends and family appeared in his mind. Such lovely smiles, the sounds of joyous laughter, the warmth he felt around all of them was something he wouldn't change for anything in this world.

"Show me."

Startled out of his reminiscing Sirzechs looked at Naruto, "What?"

"I said show me, show me your resolve to protect them, show me your desire to ensure their happiness, show me that you will destroy this world should you lose them." Naruto turned towards Sirzechs and looked him in the eyes. He wanted to experience what his resolve was like, how powerful someone with a purpose could be.

Hearing the request and seeing the seriousness in Naruto's eyes Sirzechs spoke with all the seriousness needed in this situation. "As tempting as that would be, from the amount of power I can feel that you wield which I dare say is comparable to my very own it would be quite catastrophic for this forest and the surrounding area. Which I will remind you is my families own property and we are in times of war, it's safe to say that a fight between yourself and me wouldn't be the greatest idea." Finished Sirzechs.

A battle with Naruto was something the red-haired heir had no problem participating in because it would be fun to test himself against an opponent he never met nor heard of but had power that was comparable to his own, but instinct told him that if he indulged Naruto here then it would send chaos all throughout the underworld and lead to a lot of annoying questions.

Hearing the response Naruto kneeled on the ground and placed his palm flat upon the surface of the water and released a surge of energy that spread all throughout the forest and mountains.

* * *

Within the depths of the mountains were the ancient culminations of power given physical form and the leader of these beings was just awakened by the recent usage of power. _'Hmm, who's power is this? I should look into whomever this new comer is.'_ With that last thought a lavender colored eye opened in the darkness in search of the newest intruder.

* * *

Sirzechs eyed the kneeling blonde confusedly after feeling the strange surge of energy released and he was hoping to gain an answer to his confusion.

"What was that just now if you don't mind me asking Naruto-san?"

Hearing the question, "That was me placing a seal on the surrounding forest and mountains, that will prevent the sounds and exposure of our released energy. Simply put during our battle none shall hear nor feel our power unless they cross the boundaries that I have placed upon the surrounding area." Finished Naruto while looking at Sirzechs expectantly.

Hearing the explanation, the devil couldn't help but laugh, it seems that he has no choice now, "I see, well then I will agree to this request but I have a stipulation that must be agreed upon for me to participate fully in this fight." Spoke Sirzechs with interest and amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at hearing the words out of the Duke's mouth, _'Of course there's a stipulation.' "_ Alright then, what is it that you have in mind?"

"Should I defeat you, you will come and fight with me and the Anti-Satan faction in this upcoming war." Spoke Sirzechs with a devilishly sly grin on his face.

Hearing the stipulation interested Naruto. To join into a war, he had no business taking part in? Maybe he could meet people that are as powerful as Sirzechs and besides all he's been doing is training, what was wrong with actually putting his training into a fight he could actually win? He saw nothing wrong in the outcome either way he gets to enjoy a good fight while also he gets to alleviate some boredom he'd been feeling lately.

 _'Also, I could begin to understand what he means….'_

"I accept those stipulations Sirzechs Gremory." With his agreement of the deal Naruto took a moment to think about anything that he wanted as a counter to the deal but discovered he had no such counter. He desired nothing from the redheaded heir, except the excitement of a worthy battle.

Sirzech's instinct began to go off as he looked at Naruto and he could feel the air around the blonde begin to shift. He could feel an oppressive aura begin to permeate through the air and it was coming from the man that was standing in front of him.

 _'It seems this man is more interesting then I originally believed.'_ As a warrior of great power Sirzechs was sensitive to the slightest of changes within the atmosphere, it was a trait all seasoned and experience fighters learned to hone. Right now, that instinct was telling him that the fight that he just agreed to was going to be a fight that he likely wouldn't be able to walk away from with his health perfectly intact. But in this stage of his life the fights that matter the most one rarely gets to walk away from in perfect health.

"We won't fight here in this forest; if my assumptions about you are correct a fight of this magnitude would be too destructive to hold in such a beautiful and serene area." Naruto paused for a moment and looked towards the mountains that he originally came to see and spoke with confidence that told of his belief in his victory.

"We will dance in those mountains, there we can be destructive as possible while preserving nature." Finished Naruto as he stared at the mountains. Before Sirzechs could even utter a word both he and Naruto disappeared from the beautiful lake, causing not even a ripple in the body of water.

Within a moment Naruto and Sirzechs appeared within the mountains that were previously mentioned and after a moment to become acclimated towards the stage selected both warriors looked towards each other. There was no need to speak anymore honestly nothing more needed or could be said, this moment in time was a mere coincidence. This battle that was to occur in mere moments was something neither of the competitors expected to receive today.

But, neither one could claim to be upset or disappointed with the new development, far from it in fact. For Sirzechs this was an interesting experience all around meeting this powerful mysterious man out of the blue, someone that possessed reserves of power that neared his very own wasn't something he could really ignore. Amongst devils only Ajuka came close to rivalling him in terms of power, _'Then again there is the son of Lucifer lurking around somewhere.'_

Sirzechs didn't know much about the apparent son of the Maou but he heard the stories of his power exceeding anything devils had ever seen before. Many believed he would be the strongest devil to ever exist but that soon changed with the birth of himself and Ajuka. But now, it seems he will get the chance to actually cut loose a little bit and fight to his heart's content.

The air was stirring in anticipation as the two warriors stood across from each other, slowly they let their powers seep from their bodies into the atmosphere in acknowledgement of one another. Their power pushing and familiarizing, this was a battle before the battle began a test of wills one could equate it too. The air became more violent as the atmosphere became more saturated with each warrior's essence and will, if the barrier Naruto erected wasn't intact all across the underworld everyone would be able to feel the level of power being released.

Sirzechs' power could be described as tamed destruction, the desire to eradicate all the stood in his way without anything to hinder it. The power to destroy everything in his path but the control to only destroy what he needed too, this was the story the Gremory's power told. Naruto could feel the energy almost rejoice as its chains were being loosened and the master of destruction finally allowed his pet to breath more freely.

Naruto's power could be described as nature, it was as if nature itself was standing with him and willing to annihilate anything he wanted. The wind felt as if it was a knight standing at attention waiting to be commanded by its king to eradicate all enemies. Lighting was felt shooting across the ground and the air was pulsing in electric bliss, serpents of lighting with a hiss that cracked like thunder were hunting for their next prey.

Sirzechs was astounded by the feeling radiating from the man across from him it was almost overwhelming but more so exhilarating to be in its presence. Then, the descendent of Bael and Gremory could feel the temperature in the area increase, all around Naruto's body wisps of flames could be seen around his body.

It was as if wind and lighting were two seals being removed and the sealed being was becoming adjusted to the new environment but when the fire came the third metaphorical seal was released. Naruto was in bliss right now, whenever he could allow his energy to be free and to run rampant in and around his body it was always comforting to him.

Sirzechs saw the energy around Naruto calm down and so he relaxed himself, now it was time to begin.

Within moments both fighters shot towards each other Sirzechs swung his right fist out to test the water, sliding to his right Naruto clenched his fist and went into the mid-section of the devil striking a strong blow and following into a snap-kick with his left leg sending the red-haired devil flying.

Seeing his flying opponent Naruto disappeared in a high-speed movement to catch his prey. Appearing on Sirzechs' right side he aimed a kick towards the back of the heir, having enough of being attacked Sirzechs applies a magic seal on his back and used it as a shield and also a platform.

Jumping quickly Sirzechs turns to Naruto and disappears in a show of speed and sends a kick to Naruto's right shoulder. Feeling the change of wind on his right Naruto ducks the kick and goes to sweep the leg of his opponent but is surprised by the sudden jump of the Ace and is forced to leap backwards from the descending axe kick aiming for the top of his head.

 ** _Boom_**

From the ensuing dust cloud formed Sirzechs searched for the energy signature of his enemy quickly, a slight shift of his left foot and he disappeared like a bullet from the crater. Naruto tensed his muscles in preparation as he saw red and white raising towards him but he wouldn't merely wait for his opponent this time. Rushing in comparable speeds Naruto and Sirzechs clashed in a flurry of strikes, kicks, punches, elbow and knees were all thrown at each other.

Sirzechs landed a spin kick to Naruto's midsection that sent the hybrid flying into the side of a mountain and forming a crater. Naruto snapped his head up as he felt the usage of magical energy for the first time throughout this fight and it was about to be released towards him.

Looking across he sees a small red orb speeding towards him at fast speeds, not needing to be told otherwise Naruto disappeared from the crater and reappeared a distance away from Sirzechs and watched as the orb completely disintegrated the entire mountain.

 _'So that's the Horobi no Chikara, hmm, quite the nasty ability.'_ Seeing the way, the match was progressing Naruto took off his cloak and sent it away in his pocket dimension it would suck if that cloak got destroyed. It was time to begin again. The muscles in Naruto's hands tensed and with a rush his nails became vicious claws and they were ready to pierce and rip the devil of destruction apart.

With a shockwave erupting behind him Naruto shot towards Sirzechs, but he had to avoid those orbs that began to float around the master of destruction. For the Gremory heir he was starting to get annoyed that his opponent continued to easily dodge his orbs. All Sirzechs saw on the makeshift battlefield was a black and gold blur buzzing around like a fly avoiding being struck by a hand. Then the black and gold blur completely disappeared.

His instincts went haywire telling him the next spot his opponent was going to appear and looking up Sirzechs saw him…

 **"Sero Metorajetta (Infinite Hollow Flash)!"**

From above, Naruto released hundreds of condensed orange beams of energy that struck the ground his opponent stood on with quickness. Quickly Sirzechs leaped backwards and began directing whips of destructive energy towards the incoming attacks.

As an after-thought, the red-head tried to analyze and remember the feeling that Naruto's energy gave off. All beings have distinct traits in their energy signatures that denotes the species that they are and Naruto's signature gave off the feeling of a dragon but also of another species and this unknown trait intrigued the Gremory.

But for now, it was time to stop these beams from causing some nasty injuries. With a wave of his hand destructive energy and Hollow flashes collided creating a rush of air and debris all around the heir.

He was a second too late, turning around Sirzechs unexpectedly was struck in the face by Naruto's boot. Before he could fly off Naruto's clawed hand grasped the ankle of the devil and swung him down violently into the ground on his back.

Thinking quickly Sirzechs released a surge of destruction in a form similar to an electrical charge. Startled by the feeling of destruction Naruto released the ankle and shot back to create space while looking down to inspect his now smoking hand. From within the personal-sized crater the Ultimate Devil stood up and turned to his opponent and quickly reflected on the battle so far.

 _'Ok, we're even in speed but physically he is stronger than I am. His skills in hand-to-hand combat are good but I hold the advantage in efficiency and he seems to be avoiding my energy blasts at all costs.'_ Wiping the dust from his shoulder Sirzechs walked forward slowly and begun releasing wisps of demonic energy from his body. It was time to use more power in this fight.

Naruto quickly appeared before Sirzechs and aimed a kick on the chin of the red-headed devil, parring with the back of his hand Sirzechs struck with a fist towards the chest of Naruto. Slapping the hand down Naruto went for a stab with his clawed left hand aimed at Sirzechs neck aiming to rip out the Devil's Adam's apple.

Slapping the clawed hand away the redhead struck with a kick connecting at Naruto's left hip stunning him for a moment. Following up, Sirzechs struck with a three-hit combo on the chest, chin and cheek of Naruto causing him to slide back from the force of the blows.

Naruto shook the cobwebs from the last blow dealt to him and saw that his opponent was upon him again. Sirzechs leaped into the air aiming for another axe-kick, crossing his arms over his head Naruto blocked the kick but was caught under the weight of the kick causing a tiny crater to form underneath his feet.

Thinking quickly Naruto pumped some energy to his arms to give him enough resistance and adrenaline to push his opponent into the air quickly. With a swiftness Naruto grabbed the Crimson Devils ankle again and sent a large amount of lighting shooting through the Gremory's body.

 ** _"Gaaahhh!"_**

Sirzechs was in a world of pain right now with the surge of electricity coursing throughout his body, not wanting to continue to be electrocuted Sirzechs raised his right hand and collected the power of the Devil King. Sensing power Naruto looked up to see a red orb of energy coalescing in front of him, destruction was right in his face and it couldn't wait to give him a kiss.

 **"Hakai no Hoshi (Star of Destruction)!"**

Once the name was uttered an explosion let off, Sirzechs felt his leg become free and took the chance to retreat away from the blast; and a blast it was. The devil of destruction watched as his supposed opponent was enwrapped within a dark ball of destructive energy that looked to be vaporizing the ground around it. Then the ball exploded, the force of the explosion shook the mountain range and the surrounding forest area.

For any normal fighter or even experienced combatants taking the abrupt power of that attack spelled certain defeat and even death in many cases but the heir of the Gremory knew better. He knew his opponent wasn't defeated by that attack, hurt hopefully, but defeated? Not a chance.

From the ensuing after math Sirzechs could see his opponent with his arms crossed covering his face and the wind fluttering the man's magnificent hair around behind. It was always confusing to Sirzechs to see warrior with such long hair, you would think the hair would get in their way but oddly enough it never did.

While Sirzechs was in his own thoughts about long hair, and him having long hair Naruto was reflecting on the information he just compiled.

 _'Horobi no Chikara is said to reduce anything it touches into nothingness, but it seems there is a limit to the ability. The user can eradicate anything they wish based upon the amount of energy placed in the attack but it also dependent upon the difference in power between the user and their opponent. But I wonder, what that attack would've felt like if he was actually aiming kill me.'_

With his thoughts silencing themselves the legacy of two legendary creatures prepared himself, it was time to begin using some more of his arsenal.

"Let us continue then." Spoke Naruto staring at Sirzechs without waiting another moment he inhaled sharply, feeling the air feed into his creation.

 **"Gōka-Messhitsu** **(Majestic Flame Destruction** **)!"**

Once the name reached the air flames rushed forth in vengeance of their harmed emperor. A sea of vermillion, gold, black and azure fire saturated the area in a beautiful glow and intense heat, the rocks that were unfortunate enough to be licked by these flames burned to nothing more than molten specks.

To the red-haired demon he had been on the receiving end of a few fire attacks in his life, through spars with some members of the Phenex house who were known for their pyro kinetic abilities. When he was younger and much more reckless he would go and pick a few fights with some of the dragons that lived in these very mountains to see for himself if the legends about their power was actually true. To this day he still had phantom pains from some of those battles.

But what was coming towards him at this moment was something he never experienced before. The intensity of the flames was skin charring he could feel it; his skin, lips, throat and hair all begin to dry up just from the residual heat exuded from the attack. The light emitting from the sea of fire was gorgeous to the heir, it was beautiful enough that he caught himself actually admiring the attack as it was roaring towards him waiting to consume and devour his existence and reduce him to nothing but a memory.

Deciding it would be better for his health to avoid the beautiful fire, Sirzechs called on the wings gifted to him as a devil and took to the sky. Even from above the flames were so beautiful to witness they were truly majestic, but, something wasn't right. Looking to where the source of the flames was, Sirzechs came to the realization that he just committed a fundamental mistake in combat.

 _'Where is-'_

As soon as those words passed through his conscious mind he felt pain in his spine, speeding down to the ground and hearing the rush and bustle of the fire below vaguely he could hear a word being spoke and it was one that spelled bad news for him.

 **"Atsugai (Pressure Damage)."**

Within a moment the red-head was bombarded with a large ball of compressed air that forced him into the roaring fire below. Looking on above with his wings majestically unfurled, Naruto narrowed his eyes and following the command of its master the pressurized wind ball exploded.

Violent winds fed into the surrounding flames creating a vicious firestorm to form Sirzechs being caught right in the middle of the storm. Naruto watched the ensuing storm and became lost a bit in his own thoughts, _'For a mountain range named "Dragon mountain" I have yet to see any dragons at all. You would think the amount of energy we both have been releasing would at least spark a little interest and some dragons would come to witness this fight.'_ Perhaps they needed to release some more energy and increase the level of the fight.

 ** _Boom!_**

The raging firestorm was obliterated within a few minutes of its creation. Standing in a crater with wisps of fire and destructive energy seen all around the rim of the crater and even inside it.

The Ace of the Anti-Satan faction was standing with scorch marks and rips all on his noble clothing with smoke wafting off of his damaged body.

"That was a good combo." Spoke Sirzechs in his natural calm voice, speaking as if he wasn't just engulfed in a firestorm.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment just staring down at the smoking devil, "The power of destruction is quite the formidable and beautiful power to watch in action."

Sirzechs smiled, "Thank you, I thought the same thing when I saw your last fire attack, such intensity and heat. Tell me Naruto-san what exactly are you?"

"Why do you ask now?"

"Your energy signature gives off specific traits, as do all of species energy signatures, the traits I sense from you are akin to those of a dragon's but there is a mix in there. Something extra something more and I want to know what that is." Finished Sirzechs while staring up at his floating opponent.

Hearing the train of thought and curiosity in the devil's voice Naruto decided to respond, "Make this fight more interesting and I'll consider telling you what you wish to know."

Sirzechs chuckled at those words, "More interesting? I believe I can make that happen it has been a while since I've been able to cut loose."

After those words left the mouth of Sirzechs, the mountains began to tremble, Naruto noticed the change in the wind as he could sense what was happening with Sirzechs. Lowering himself down to the ground and retracting his wings the hybrid looked at the devil and saw his previously blue-green colored eyes were now a vicious red with the power of destruction running through his body freely.

Naruto knew now that his opponent was beginning to take this battle seriously he could feel the energy running rampant in and around the red-head. It was exciting him to see how his opponent could become when he actually became serious and to think there were possibly other fighters that were on this same level.

* * *

Within the mountains more and more dragons began to awaken from the newly felt increase in power, it was pleasing to them to be saturated in such blood racing power. Crawling out of their own personal caves within the mountain they all looked and sniffed the air some even stuck their tongues out to gather a taste of the power they were feeling.

 ** _GRAAAAAH!_**

Looking above all the dragons saw a gigantic western Dragon. A majority of the dragon's body is covered in dark purple, draconic scales with the exception of its lower body, specifically the belly, the inner portions of its long tail and legs, are beige in color. With a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. The dragon also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. Additionally, on the shoulders the dragon wears black armored pauldrons that extend down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories.

This was one of the previous dragon kings, a legendary dragon known across the world as the blaze meteor dragon Tannin. All the dragons witnessed their leader fly through the mountain range in route to the new power source that was just felt, seeing their leader fly off to take care of it all the dragons returned to their caves to sleep some more. No point in sticking their nose in business that had nothing to do with them, that's why they had Tannin to do it.

* * *

Naruto stared into the red eyes of his opponent, and he saw in those eyes the end of his own existence. Destroyed and left beaten in a crater, body disintegrated, spirit and memory left forgotten as a mere casualty. A foolish upstart opponent believing he could challenge the heir of the Gremory household. Those eyes showed him that image, the lust for murder that permeated from the red-head's body created the vivid and blood chilling images of his own demise.

Sirzechs was truly holding up his end and making this fight definitely more interesting from the feeling he got by just standing in the presence of this power. Looking up Naruto could see that even the sky was effected by the increase in power, the clouds began to formulate and pulse with an eerie red. Destruction was about to be let loose within the Mountain of Dragons and no one was safe from its red kiss.

* * *

 **Thats the end of Chapter 4, it feels so good to be able to finally finish this chapter and get it out. I've been working on this chapter sporadically throughout the last few months whenever I could get the chance so I'm happy to finally get this one done. As usually leave a review on how you felt about this chapter or the story in general let me know I'm all ears for criticism. Also I wanted to get you guys opinion on who the other 3 horsemen in this story will be, I have an idea on who I want to be as Conquest but don't hesitate to leave me suggestions. Also give me pairing suggestions I haven't really considered any let me know who you guess want Naruto to be with.**

 **Happy late holidays and everyone enjoy your New Year be safe please.**


	5. Destruction's King vs The Perfect Union

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of A Quest for Power, Sorry if this chapter took a little longer than many anticipated but I actually forgot where I saved this file hehe but luckily I found it and got the chance to finish it up these past few days. So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of my fun brain child my cool readers.** **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Creation and destruction, two sides of the same coin in the eyes of some. They rely upon each other as something is destroyed the gift to create something new is born and with creation the opportunity to destroy is presented. Destruction is a staple in the foundation of Devil society, many scholars say that destruction is ingrained in the DNA of devils.

Ajuka Astaroth was always different from the norm of devil society. Many devils desired to flaunt their power, their capacity to destroy and manipulate, they saw it as their pride and joy. They became arrogant in the concept of destruction and believed it to be the core foundation of who they were and what they believed. Ajuka never followed those ideals, he always saw them as foolish and needless.

Not destruction itself, no, destruction was needed in the world it allowed for progression, it allowed for expansion, it allowed for _Creation_. That was what intrigued Ajuka, the concept of creation, to be able to create something from seemingly nothing at all.

Growing up Ajuka was seen as an oddity in the eyes of his house and the eyes of other families, he preferred to be in his room and work on formulas and calculations. He would spend hours building and inventing anything his mind could imagine, should he not be able to create what his mind envisioned then he would try to find the correct formula that gave him the avenue to create it. Creation was his passion, it was his power, it was his hobby and he cared not for anyone's belief about it.

"Lord Astaroth, the chess set you requested is here." Spoke one of the lovely maids of the Astaroth clan from outside of the office door of the heir.

After the announcement, the door opened and a blush instantly formed on the young maid's face for standing in front of her was a gorgeous man. The man was about 6ft. tall, the man looked to be about 19 years old with peach colored skin that was unblemished and looked to be well taken care of. The hair of the gorgeous young man was green in color and naturally slicked back and shining with health and unrivaled beauty.

The eyes of the man were a breath-taking blue that stopped the young maid in her very tracks and ceased all conscious efforts to communicate. The look in the young man's eyes was one of calculations and intensity afforded to those who have spent decades trying to understand the secrets of the world around them. Those eyes, oh how she longed to be held by this gorgeous powerful man and to become lost in the eyes.

Upon the powerful and fit body of the man were robes and garments fit for a Lord or a Duke, the image of the man left the impression of a great and mysterious prince. Standing in front of the flustered maid was none other than the 2nd Ace of the Anti-Satan faction Ajuka Astaroth.

Looking at the blushing maid, Ajuka always found it amusing to see the reactions the maids of his house always had whenever they came to see him. They always acted as if it was the first time that they ever saw him and were too embarrassed to say anything to him, such adorable maids.

"Ah, thank you my dear I have been waiting a couple of days for this set." Responded Ajuka with a small gracious smile as he reached out to take the set from the maid.

Startled from her staring the maid gave a radiant smile and responded, "No need to thank me my Lord I am here to serve you in any way you ask of me."

Ajuka grabbed the set from the maid's hands and prepared to turn into his room, to continue his work.

"My Lord, could I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Answered Ajuka with a bit of mirth as he looked to the maid who giggled a little at his joke.

"Ask what it is you wish my dear."

Smiling at his response the maid gained an inquisitive looked in her eyes and spoke, "My Lord, what is it that you are planning to do with this game set. Everyone in the underworld knows of your fascination with inventing and creating and I've been curious to understand what it is you plan to do with that chess set." Ajuka's hobby was no secret to anyone within the underworld, even in the Astaroth clan over the years everyone started to become more and more amazed by the ingenuity of Ajuka and all of his inventions and ideas.

The 2nd Ace gained a whimsical, mysterious smile as he looked at the chess set for a moment. She could see it, the intelligence, the ideas, the ingenuity, she could see it all pass through the heir's eyes as he looked upon the set as if it was his greatest achievement yet to be brought into this world. Whatever it was that the young master had in mind, it would be something that shook the underworld and possibly all other worlds to their very foundations.

"Just some minor ideas I have swimming about in my head, do not think on it too much, in time it will be revealed to the world." Finished Ajuka with a mysterious smile as he receded into his room and closed the door. The young maid turned around aiming to return to her work. Satans, being in the presence of that man always intrigued her body and her mind to their peak levels. It was sinful for a man to be so stimulating without even making an iota of physical contact.

* * *

Ajuka placed the set down on his work desk as he opened the box up and pulled out the king piece and stared at it as if it contained all the secrets. This idea, it was groundbreaking in theory and was quite simple to put into application. He had done the calculations, he mapped out the pros and cons of the idea, gone over the political, social, psychological and even the philosophical impact this idea would have on the world.

It was the key to saving their species no matter how the purists thought or believed, this was the best and most efficient way.

 _'Now, I must find a way to gain a meeting with Lord Agares.'_ It wasn't easy to gain a meeting with the Archduke of the underworld especially being of merely a Duke household. But, with the idea Ajuka had in mind he was confident that he would be able to gain such a meeting and gain the materials needed.

Pausing in his ponderings the green haired super devil looked out the window of his room, _'Something isn't right.'_

Just as the thought passed through Ajuka's mind he noticed the sky was pulsating red in vengeance in one specific area. The Dragon mountains within the Gremory territory, _'Sirzechs must be fighting Tannin this time.'_

The heir of Astaroth knew of his best friend's hobby of fighting dragons, Sirzechs was always a little battle hungry, he could always feel the energy released by the dragons and by Sirzechs. Some battles were so intense that the released energy painted the picture of how the fight went, the moves used, the strategies implemented, the victor and the defeated. But, this time it felt as if Sirzechs energy was being blocked by a barrier of some kind and in these times, that was anxiety inducing to the Ace.

 _'I should go and see who has pushed Sirzechs to such lengths.'_

* * *

The power of time had no effect on devils, its aggressive embrace did nothing to dampen the image of devils unlike with humans. When time placed its finger upon a human, it was evident upon their bodies time was a vicious reminder of vain humility to humanity. In terms of devils, time wasn't so rough upon their bodies, time embraced and caressed the devil form allowing some more vain privileges to experienced.

None knew this truth more than the stunning Venelana Gremory, a devil of pure grace and jaw dropping beauty. Standing at an impressive 5'8 with short brown hair that reached to the middle of her back with loose bangs falling all over her forehead. The duchess of the Gremory had perfect alabaster skin that glowed with beauty and time defying grace.

Her eyes were a powerful violet, that held kindness and the warmth of a mother who would do all she needed to protect her family. She was slim in size but gifted with curves befitting a devil woman, a generous bust and bountiful ass that her husband couldn't get enough of. On her lithe body was a pure white dress with stitching on the bottom perimeter that was pure black, on her toned and shapely legs were grey colored stockings with grey colored heels to match.

At the current moment, the Duchess of the Gremory was annoyed; she sent one of her personal maids to go and fetch her only son. Two hours have passed and she hasn't received any word from her maid on the whereabouts of her son. Now if there is one consistent rule among the Gremory household, it is to never keep Venelana waiting no matter the circumstance.

Hell, hath no fury like Venelana when her patience has been tested and exhausted. All within the manor knew this rule, that's why when she walked throughout the manor with a gentle smile upon her gorgeous face everyone hid and cowered. They could sense the danger and viciousness secreting from her form, this wasn't the whimsical Duchess of the Gremory. The Brunette Madam of Extinction was walking the halls of the manor.

She figured if her maids could not find the boy for her, then the man that shares the same personality as her prey must have some idea as to where her quarry could be.

Arriving to the office of her beloved she opened the door without even the thought of knocking nor asking permission to enter. This was her manor she did not need permission to enter into a room that is as much hers as her husbands. Who was going to question her right to move about this manor as she saw fit? She was Destruction's Queen, the Duchess of extinction none would dare challenge her especially in her own home.

Entering into the room she came upon the handsome smiling face of her beloved Zeoticus. The man looked to be the spitting image of her son only with longer hair and a short bit of red stubble upon his chin. This gorgeous man and that smile captured her heart the first time she met him all those centuries ago and gifted her with a beautiful son and hopefully another child in the future. But, enough with the reminiscing at the moment she has some business that must be addressed.

"Hello dear." Spoke Venelana upon entering the office and taking a seat in front of her husband's desk.

Smiling upon seeing his wife Zeoticus spoke, "Hello my love, you look absolutely stunning today." It was the truth in his eyes she was breath taking every time he saw her and he could never get enough of looking into those beautiful violet orbs.

Smiling at the compliment, the man always knew how to butter her up and put a smile on her face, "Oh stop, you said that when I woke you up this morning."

Standing up and walking to the front of his desk he sat on the desk and held his beloved wife's hands and spoke, "And it was as much the truth then as it is now. Getting to wake up to you every day is a gift I will never get tired of my love."

Damnit the bastard had her blushing now, he always spoke with such passion when it was just the two of them. Those intense sea-foam orbs always made her legs weak. The man dripped with passion and intensity and it always made him irresistible in her eyes.

Bashfully she spoke, "Zeoticus…"

Bringing his wives' hands up to his mouth he laid chaste kisses that trailed up her arms. Pulling her out of the chair and into his arms to embrace her he continued the trail up to her neck. He could never get enough of this woman, just her presence alone sent his heart soaring and ignited the sins of his existence. Venelana Gremory, he loved that he was able to give this woman his name, this manor, all of his love and right now he was planning to show her how much this woman drove him crazy.

Moaning in pleasure from feeling her husband's lips on her neck and his strong hands roaming all over her body. She could feel his fingers gliding over her womanhood and her body was responding in bliss to the feeling. Satans this man drove her insane, "Z-Zeoticus, my love, I came-"

"Already? That's a new record."

Pulling back with a mock glare and a blush on her face she saw the whimsy in her husband's eyes and in his smirk. The idiot thought he was funny, "You wish, but I came here originally to ask you if you knew where your son was."

Not really focused on the question Zeoticus spoke and if he really thought about his answer he would realize how foolish it was, "He's in the mountains, said he wanted to get some alone time and some training done."

Wait, what? Now the Duchess knew many things about her son, his caring personality which she adored, his sharp wit and smooth tongue (that he inherited from his father) that amused her every time it came around and his drive to become stronger to protect his family. That last bit of knowledge was what currently stopped Venelana in her tracks, now those mountains were areas that she explicitly told Sirzechs when he was younger he was prohibited from going to.

And to her eternal irritation, her buffoon of a husband believed it intelligent to ignore her words and take her son up there and to go training with the resident dragons of those mountains. Oh, the verbal tirade she unleashed on the foolish males in her life was an event that was still spoken of within the confines of the manor.

But, as her beloved son grew older and undoubtedly more powerful she became less restrictive of his visits within the mountains. It was not that she believed her son wasn't powerful enough to take care of himself, not at all she knew the power her son held. She could feel it when he was born, her son was destined to be the avatar of destruction; she had no doubt he could protect himself.

She just, hated the condition that he always returned home in bleeding from head to toe and usually unconscious. For a mother, to constantly see your child place themselves in such dangerous situations over and over again it was painful to watch.

"You mean he has gone to face those vicious dragons again?" Spoke the Brunette Madam of Extinction in an eerie calm tone.

Zeoticus sighed, once he told her where the boy was he knew he made a mistake and would now suffer the repercussions from his folly.

"My love, Sirzechs is one of the strongest devils in the world the boy has power that could drown the entirety of the underworld and all the inhabitants in an ocean of destruction. He is capable enough to go into the mountains and to fight some of the dragons that are there, none of them hold the power to truly hurt him anymore the only one that could provide him some substantial injury is Tannin. Even he knows that in a fight with Sirzechs he wouldn't leave that fight in full health." Finished the Duke with a sigh while holding onto his beloved Duchess.

She understood his words, they even made perfect sense to her. "I know my love, it's just I hate his penchant habit of getting into such dangerous situations and seeing the results of him needing medical assistance. No mother wants to see their child covered in blood and unconscious just to see him wake up and repeat the action all over again."

"Venelana, your worry for our child is one of the greatest quality you possess but you must understand our son is a being of immense power. You as well as I know that power attracts powerful beings and dangerous situations, power loves to be challenged and it will call out to wherever and whoever it can to gain that challenge. You know this rule as much as I do." Zeoticus finished, his wife was a woman of monstrous power she knew the effects of power and the psychological implications of holding great power.

Power when tamed was obedient to its master but it will still call out to its master for a reprieve, a release, to be set free and to challenge everyone around. Those that hold great power also become restless when they can't let their power free, so what was so wrong with allowing his son to go out and to test his power against the greatest physical representations of power this world ever knew?

"Zeoticus, why is there a barrier surrounding the forest and mountains?"

…...What? Hearing the jarring question, the duke searched out for the usually blaring energy of his only child and he felt it, but it was subdued as if it was behind a barrier. That shouldn't be the case at all usually when he goes to the mountains to train everyone in the compound and possibly beyond can feel his power. Who was the fool to lock themselves in a barrier with the devil that made destruction bow to his whims?

Standing up and looking his wife in the eyes Zeoticus spoke, "Do you desire me to come with you?"

He knew that his wife could handle most enemies in this world, her power and battle prowess were two more reasons that he had fallen for the woman. He knew that she was going to see what was going on with her son and the situation that he had found himself in, at this point he was merely asking if she wanted back up.

The Duke looked into his Duchess' eyes and in the gorgeous violet eyes he saw a glint of red appear, the light of destruction, "No, I will be fine going alone."

With nothing more spoken a Gremory magic circle appeared beneath Venelana's feet and she disappeared leaving Zeoticus in his office by himself.

"Damn, that woman is sexy when she gets serious…."

* * *

Tannin could taste it in the air, the atmosphere was filled with lust and it was a feeling he was familiar with. Sirzechs was a monstrous opponent to go against, especially when he got serious and started to move with the intent to take a life. It had been years since he and Destruction's favorite devil last did battle but the devil was formidable even then but the feeling he was getting now. This was something he never thought the young redhead would've become, it was amazing.

 _'But, he is facing against an interesting being I wonder how this newcomer will respond to the power he has brought upon himself.'_

* * *

Naruto was surprised by the stark difference in the air surrounding his opponent, before the aura around his opponent was light but it did hold some force. It was the aura of a lighthearted man, a man who didn't take many things to heart and knew how to laugh off many things.

But, the man that stood before his eyes now was a different man. The air around him was suffocating as if it were a python and Naruto was the newest prey caught in the serpent's constriction. Naruto could see it in Sirzechs' eyes the devil wanted his blood to be spilled upon these mountains, he desired to paint the mountains crimson.

The devil disappeared.

 _'What th-'_

Before the thought could finish Sirzechs was in front of Naruto delivering a debilitating punch to the stomach of the hybrid.

 _"Gahh!"_

Bits of spit and blood left Naruto's mouth as Sirzechs retracted his fist and continued his brutal assault. A left right combo to the chin followed by an uppercut that snapped Naruto's jaw shut. Destruction's favorite devil spun and delivered a vicious kick to the right side of Naruto's neck that sent the blond flying.

Disappearing for a moment the redhead appeared above his prey and delivered a double axe handle slam that forced Naruto to be embedded into the ground. Falling towards his prey Sirzechs propelled his feet down with the intent of crushing the ribs of the man that challenged him, the opponent that wanted to dance with him.

Seeing the impending dropkick, Naruto evaded out of the crater and landed a few feet away from the crater. Sirzechs halted his descent with the help of his wings and a little magic, he floated for a moment staring at Naruto's crouched form. The blond was pointing at him for some reason.

 **"Cero (Hollow Flash)!"**

A concentrated beam of orange energy shot towards the devil's floating form with a ravenous speed aimed at his heart. Sirzechs erected a magical shield to deflect the energy beam, quickly he spun around coming face to face with a surprised Naruto. Raising his hand Sirzechs released his own concentrated beam of destructive energy that blasted Naruto away and rolling on the ground.

Sirzechs lightly touched back on the ground and waited, he was quite patient in his approach to combat, it was good to allow his energy a chance to calm itself and slowly become accustomed to the battle after being raised to such a level so rapidly. Sensing an increase in energy the redhead looked to the dust cloud that was formed from the movement of his opponents unwillingly departure.

Suddenly from the cloud a stream of lighting struck out, straining his red eyes Sirzechs was surprised to see what looked to be a wolf made of lighting with its own blistering red eyes. The maw of the elemental beast similar in color to its eye and the beast moved with a vengeance towards him.

Raising his hand Sirzechs launched a ball of destruction towards the beast, to dispel and offset the conjuring of this creature. Suddenly the beast dodged the ball and lunged at the heir surprising him with the swift and sudden movements. Moving to evade the beast the Ace watched how the monster of lighting moved as if it were sentient.

 _'Enough of this beast'_ Sirzechs charged forward towards the beast and waited until the lighting entity opened its mouth to electrify him. Commanding destruction, Sirzechs allowed the beast to bite his arm but he received no damage as his arm was covered in volatile energy that didn't like to be bitten. In a shower of sparks the electric wolf was destroyed.

With vengeful speed Naruto shot at his opponent with blue lighting crackling around his claw-like right hand.

 **"Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)!"**

From Naruto's hand, another wolf of lighting was brought to life ready to strike the enemy of its master.

 _'Hmm, so the beast is connected to him and he controls it from his hand.'_

With that information Sirzechs charged towards his incoming opponent calling upon his masterful expertise in magic and used the wind to create a screen of dust blinding Naruto. Moving quickly Sirzechs struck Naruto quickly three times and sent him flying away while managing to sever the connection he had to his beast. Using some more wind Sirzechs blasted his created screen away and watched his opponent stand back up and seeing the cuts and blood dripping from his mouth.

Calmly Sirzechs spoke, "I know this isn't all that you can do how much longer must I beat you before you become serious."

Hearing none of it Naruto struck once more with a flurry of fists aiming to break the bones of his opponent. Moving about the punches Sirzechs only struck in well-timed counters to blows thrown at him, parrying a fist he laid an elbow into Naruto's sternum. Stunned was the hybrid and soon forced to drop to one knee after having one leg kicked out from under him.

With vicious strikes Sirzechs struck Naruto violently every strike delivered to the hybrid's chest or face were executed with murderous intent. Sirzechs felt the blood of his opponent splash on his knuckles as he dealt a deliberate fist to the jaw of the hybrid. To anyone who was watching the fight from this point would say that this was a brutal beating created from vengeance.

Having enough of his bleeding opponent Sirzechs charged energy through his right leg and kicked Naruto in his chest sending him crashing away creating a long trail of debris leaving a crater in the side of a giant rock.

Sirzechs waited calmly, his energy was singing throughout his body it was begging him to destroy the man that challenged him. It whispered of annihilating this fool who dared to challenge him and to give such a poor performance, he almost listened to his power. The temptation to give in and allow his energy to take control erase his opponent from this battle.

But, he knew there was more to his opponent his mind told him to wait and see what his opponent had up his sleeve. The son of Venelana and Zeoticus waited patiently and looked at his downed opponent he could see blood drip from his mouth and head, blood was seen all on the man's clothing and even inside his clothes staining them. The Ace watched as his opponent slowly stood up and stood in a strong stance and spit out some blood, his instincts were right his opponent has some fight left.

"Do you wish to continue, Naruto?"

Hearing the question Naruto wiped the blood from his face and took a deep breath. Sirzechs had made this fight much more interesting and he was even striking with killer intent. Each blow bathed in murderous lust it showed Naruto that the man he was facing was nothing short of a monster. But, Naruto can hold his own against monsters.

* * *

Appearing within the forest Venelana Gremory looked towards the mountains with a look of anger and determination. Whoever it is that erected this barrier they didn't care about anyone entering which was very confusing to the Duchess. Why erect a barrier and make it simple for anyone and everyone able to enter?

"Lady Venelana?"

Turning quickly the brunette beauty came upon the form of her son's best friend, a young man that she raised as if he were her second son. Ajuka Astaroth. Surprised by his appearance Venelana looked at him in confusion and spoke "Ajuka what are you doing here?

Ajuka looked at the barrier in front of him and responded, "I was in my study tinkering with some ideas I've had in my head and I noticed the sky pulsing with power over the mountains in your region. As you and I know your son has a penchant for challenging dragons, so I assumed he was fighting Tannin this time around, but the usual release of energy that usually accompanies those battles was being blocked by this barrier. Needless to say, I came to investigate. Finished Ajuka looking back at Venelana.

Hearing the explanation Venelana nodded her head and her eyes lit up in crimson determination and she spoke, "Shall we see who has decided to attack my son and my lands?"

Ajuka had heard stories from various members of his house, members of other houses and from both Zeoticus and Sirzechs about the anger of Venelana Gremory. The usual whimsical, enchanting duchess of Gremory was capable of becoming something terrifying when she became angered. Hearing the stories of such moments paled in comparison to standing beside such anger and now Ajuka could find it possible how someone like Sirzechs could become as powerful as he is while also being as humble as he is.

"Yes, let us go." Spoke Ajuka with power in his voice.

As both Venelana and Ajuka crossed the barrier they were overcome with a familiar energy signature that they both knew very well. Destruction was permeating through the air with immense fury, they both could see it in the sky Hell was unleashed by Sirzechs and this barrier was the only thing preventing the underworld from feeling it.

Ajuka felt the energy in the atmosphere it told him the story of the battle and how it was progressing, Sirzechs was overpowering his opponent and dismantling him. The unknown energy source was diminutive in stature compared to Sirzechs, it was confusing honestly.

 _'Why would you raise your power so high for an opponent of such a level Sirzechs?'_

Venelana looked to the mountains and saw a purple dragon flying in the direction where the energy signatures were originating from. "Tannin must have sensed the disturbance as well." Spoke the Duchess to herself.

After a moment of watching Tannin Ajuka spoke, "Lady Venelana we should hurry to wherever Sirzechs is something doesn't feel right."

Just as the words exited the heir's mouth humongous waves of power began to flow all across the mountain range and forest, the one emotion felt throughout the atmosphere was terrifying. Fury was felt in waves, monstrous anger permeated inside the barrier Ajuka and Venelana looked at each other and came to a very serious and startling conclusion.

This new level of power wasn't coming from Sirzechs at all.

* * *

Sirzechs felt the energy in his opponent, it was raging in anger at the display that its master had put on so far. The power of the Dragon was furious at being bested so far by the power of destruction and the heir knew a furious Dragon was an even more dangerous one. From now on he knew that this fight was going to get a lot more painful for him and his opponent.

Naruto's sclera began to fade into jet black while his eyes began to shine like the gems that they were. Pulses of energy were being released from his body as the gift of the Phoenix began to heal the wounds scattered throughout his body. His once fatigued but powerful stance began to change, he looked to be gaining energy. Just as it did with Sirzech's display the mountains began to shake in response to the increase in energy.

The devil's crimson eyes could see it, he could feel the power his opponent still had left inside of him. He felt the energy all throughout the atmosphere, he could see it mending the wounds of its master, the energy was wrapping around Naruto almost in a suit of armor. Sirzechs watched as Naruto's breathing evened out and he became more and more comfortable with the new level of power he was emitting.

Sirzechs wanted to stop the increase, he wanted to stop his opponent from regaining his stamina and health but, his warrior side that was slowly starting to take over stopped him. When was the next time he would be able to relish in this feeling? The feeling of his power being unleashed and standing across from a foe that could match him. Sirzechs didn't know the answer, but he did know right now he was going to live in the moment as long as he can and enjoy this fight.

Both warriors looked each other in the eyes; sinister scarlet and blazing vermillion, azure, gold and black both fighters waited for the other. Time slowed for each fighter and their minds slowly began to see their opponent as true enemies. The energy each fighter was releasing called for them to fight one another as true opponents so now each fighter wouldn't be able to hold back.

With a violent shockwave both fighters appeared before one another and clashed in a flurry of fists aiming to break the body of their opponents. All throughout the mountains and the forests shockwaves and tremors could be heard as their blows struck against each other. Blows that could destroy the very land they stood on were being flung at each other in an attempt to rip the other asunder, this was the battle they wanted.

Rather viciously Naruto struck Sirzechs in the jaw with an elbow that sent the redhead stumbling back but quickly the redhead regained his bearings and responded with a two-hit combo on his adversary. Aiming to deliver another strike to Naruto, Sirzechs went for a kick aimed at his opponent temple trying to shatter the skull of his foe. Ducking under the kick, Naruto sends forth a jab with his clawed hand and sliced the thigh of his opponent.

Quickly standing straight again Naruto kicks Sirzechs in his side sending the devil away from him but that suited his needs.

Sirzechs called upon his destructive energy to surround him, small baseball sized orbs of destruction formed a protective perimeter around him.

 ** _Ruin the Extinct,_** the culmination of Sirzechs training and perfecting his bloodline. These orbs are capable of eradicating anything and everything their master desired, able to by-pass any defense the enemy can erect.

Throughout the fight he allowed his opponent to see this power in toned down dosages but now, he couldn't do that. No, now he would show his opponent the full extent of destruction. Sending the orbs at his opponent in blinding speeds Sirzechs wanted to see destruction, he wanted his opponent to be annihilated and never to rise again.

Naruto saw the orbs coming and could feel the concentrated power held inside those orbs, blocking them became much more dangerous of an option. Moving swiftly, Naruto swiped his left hand in the path of the orbs sending a massive wave of wind at the incoming projectiles. As expected the orbs devoured the wind within moments creating more and more wind walls dust started to accumulate all around the area blocking the crimson orbs from their master's view.

 _'He destroyed them.'_

Sirzechs felt the connection with his orbs dissipate meaning that the orbs were destroyed in the dust storm, that was annoying, but it made sense. The Power of Destruction was an incredible ability many believed to be unbeatable but that was far from the truth.

The way an opponent can counteract against the Devil King's power is based upon the power and skill of the user, if a user of the power isn't as skilled or powerful their ability to destroy will be reflected. Sirzechs was quite possibly the greatest wielder of destruction in history but going against someone with power that rivals his own presented his opponent the opportunity to withstand and counter the King's power.

Sirzechs saw Naruto burst from the dust and felt his opponent's will to kill him in full effect and it made his hair stand on the back of his neck. In the hands of the blond was a blazing broadsword that looked to be made of flames that could eradicate the very soul of its victims.

His opponent learned how to counter his greatest and most trusted weapon and that was very exciting for the Crimson devil seeing as how only one other person has figured out how to counter his power. Sirzechs raised his right hand towards his opponent and started collecting energy towards the center of his palm.

 **"** **Ō no Shōmetsu (Annihilation of the King)!"**

A beam of vibrant red destruction blasted towards the approaching hybrid aiming to eradicate his existence from this battlefield. Halting in the middle of his dash and raising his left-hand Naruto formed a ball of black and orange concentrated energy.

 **"Cero Oscuras (Black Hollow Flash)!"**

With a calm voice Naruto announced his attack, **_Cero Oscuras_** a much more powerful form of Naruto's regular **_Cero_** that he usually saves for when he is truly serious in battle. This battle was the perfect occasion to bring out the attack.

Both concentrated beams clashed with one another and struggled for a moment trying to overcome one another. Sirzechs was annoyed and a bit surprised by the fact that his attack hasn't eaten through Naruto's Hollow flash yet and was even being pushed back. Both opponents began to increase the power in their attacks trying to overpower one another, honestly it was a futile endeavor.

Soon enough both attacks eventually exploded creating an enormous wind storm and debris cloud that was powerful enough to force Sirzechs to cover his eyes. Quickly the wind toned down and Sirzechs uncovered his eyes and looked to where his opponent was and saw something that he really didn't want to see. Surrounding Naruto was what looked to be a serpent of wind, coiled around him as if it were protecting him. The elemental beast looked reminiscent of a King Cobra in appearance but was definitely much larger and more vicious.

Sirzechs saw the serpent rise and continue to rise, it was as if it was constantly getting bigger.

 _'No, it is getting bigger.'_

He could see the wind from the explosion feed into the monster as it continued to grow and glare down at him as if he has just invaded the domain of this serpent. After another couple seconds the beast stopped growing and gave a ghastly hiss that sounded more like a roar than anything else.

Without even uttering another sound the serpent launched itself at Sirzechs with the intent on destroying its prey. Thinking quickly the heir sent orbs of destruction towards the beast in an effort to destroy the technique implemented against him. The serpent ducked and maneuvered around each orb and avoided them with ease, the only thing on the wind serpent's programed mind was to kill Sirzechs.

Jumping away from a lunge, Sirzechs watched as the beast impressively struck again without any wasted movement from its initial miss. Landing on top of one of the destroyed mountains Sirzechs watched calmly as the beast raced towards him. The redhead made a "come here" motion with his index finger as the beast was a couple feet away from him.

Just as the serpent made to bite with its wind fangs it suddenly exploded due to being struck by the orbs of destruction that detonated upon initial contact with the beast. Hurricane force winds were released in the ensuing explosion slicing into the redhead causing some of his demonic blood to fall upon his garments. Soon enough Sirzechs saw a stream of fire heading towards him and he remembered the first time his opponent combined those two complimentary elements together.

Thinking quickly, the master of destruction decided to display his skill in other magical fields and created a gigantic stream of water from his mouth to try and reduced the power of the flames coming towards him. While simultaneously erecting a barrier of destructive energy to protect him from the inevitability that would occur.

Like predicted the combination of Phoenix and Dragon flames was only held up for a moment before the flames obliterated the stream of water and struck the wind sphere. Soon another raging firestorm was upon the mountain range this one much more intense than the previous one. It was the wrath of a dragon brought upon the world in full force and the intensity, the flames looked to swallow its master's opponent.

Naruto floated up and watched the storm patiently, he was waiting, a few guests were on their way here and Naruto didn't want his battle to be interrupted just yet, but he knew it was smarter to be patient.

Soon enough the firestorm calmed down and the mountain that the red cocoon was standing on crumbled into charred and molten rock. Slowly the cocoon dispersed and revealed Sirzechs sweating a bit with his wings out staying in the air. He looked at his opponent for a moment and spoke, "You seem to have sensed something."

Naruto looked at Sirzechs and nodded in response, "Hai, it seems we have few guests on their way here at the moment."

Sirzechs looked to his left and saw the flying form of Tannin approach and landed a little bit away from the two floating combatants. Sirzechs smiled upon seeing his old training and sparring partner once again it was always nice to see the former dragon king. Naruto on the other hand looked at the dragon in interest he knew the legend of this dragon, one of the former 5 kings that roamed the world the warrior of the 5, the Blaze Meteor dragon.

"Tannin it's good to see you again my friend. Is there something you need at the current moment because I am in the middle of something rather important." Spoke the heir in a friendly tone as if he wasn't in the middle of a rather intense battle.

 **"Likewise, it is good to see you again as well Sirzechs and I see that you are I could feel the energy that was released between you two back in my den."** Spoke the purple dragon in a conversational tone.

"Finally, a dragon has appeared after all of the energy that we both have released. I was beginning to wonder if this mountain range was named after dragons only because it would sound appealing." Spoke Naruto as he turned his head towards the former king with respect and calmness showing in his powerful eyes.

Tannin looked to the newest voice that spoke in response to his appearance and was hit with a strange wave of nostalgia. The aura of power that he felt emanating off of this young one was familiar to him, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly from where. One thing he could pinpoint in the power of this stranger; the distinct feeling of a dragon.

 **"Indeed, you both have released a decent amount of power, so I figured it was only right that I came to investigate. I knew Sirzechs was here I know the feeling of his** **power; anywhere you on the other hand are the mystery, who are you young dragon?"** Finished Tannin in a calm tone as he saw the proper respect afforded to him in the eyes of this young dragon before him.

"My name is Naruto."

 **"Naruto, doesn't that mean fishcake?"**

Annoyance flashed in the blonde's eyes as he heard snickering from Sirzechs across from him. "Yes, but my parents named me 'Naruto' in the meaning of maelstrom not fishcake."

 **"I see, so why is it that you were waiting for dragons to appear around here. Not many creatures seek out dragons unless they are battle hungry or they're idiots."** Finished Tannin as he directed the last part of his statement to the redhead that was oblivious to the insult thrown at him.

"Forgive me but, such questions can be answered at a later time Tannin-dono, at the moment I am in the middle of a rather fun fight that I would like to conclude without our remaining guests interrupting. So, I will ask you seeing as how you haven't made a move to stop us yet will you make sure that our other two guests don't interfere until the end of our battle?" Finished Naruto while turning his vision and focus back to his original opponent.

Tannin looked to Sirzechs and could see it in the vibrant red eyes and vicious smile, the heir didn't want their battle to be interrupted anymore. So, with acceptance Tannin made himself comfortable and decided to merely watch the was honestly the only reason he came here anyway he just wanted to watch a good fight.

Sirzechs looked back at his opponent and his focus returned to what it was before, both he and Naruto could feel it now this would be the final stretch in this fight. Without another moment both fighters disappeared, and shockwaves and concussive punches were heard all throughout the battle field.

If one were a combatant in this fight they would hear the sound of punches that could shatter bones upon impact. Both fighters were raining blows upon one another in a display of pure power each blow was stronger and sharper then the last one thrown. They were becoming stronger every time that they struck, they were becoming acclimated to the skill that their opponent was showing, both fighters were growing the more their fists collided. Steel was sharpening steel.

Tannin could feel the vibrations left from their blows through the air and through the ground both competitors power and force were felt. Standing so close to the combat the force of each blow reverberated off his scales giving him a sense of power each opponent held. It was interesting, Tannin knew the power that Sirzechs had achieved he was there to witness the progression of the devil and his rise to power. But for this new comer to appear out of nowhere and possess such power and skill it sparked his curiosity where did this man come from and who was it that cultivated such power within him?

 _'Hmm, it seems they arrived.'_ Thought the former king as he could sense the last two guests arrive as both competitors suddenly backed away from each other.

Sirzechs summoned magic seals to surround his levitating opponent and from each seal lighting struck with vengeance. Moving quickly, Naruto utilized aerial acrobatics to avoid each bolt that was sent towards him the seals continued to reposition themselves around him as he looked for a way to reverse the situation he found himself in. The super devil manipulated the seals with his left hand as his right hand charged a large concentration of destruction in his hand much more concentrated than any other he has used so far.

Naruto sensed the rise in energy and looked at his opponent preparing to stop him before the redhead could do whatever it is that he had in mind.

This was where he made a crucial mistake.

Just as he prepared to accelerate to his opponent he was suddenly struck in the spine by a powerful bolt of lightning from a seal in his blind spot. More and more the seals began to strike him with lightning, now being a master of lightning the damage the element could've dealt was reduced but receiving consecutive strikes were damaging in their own right.

Paralyzed by multiple bolts and grunting in pain Naruto looked gather his mental bearings to look up just in time to see his opponent fired a dark red almost black ball of destruction towards him.

 **"** **Zetsumetsu no Sutā (Star of Extinction)!"**

Speeding towards him Naruto could do nothing as electricity stunned his body and a ball of destruction struck him square in the chest and detonated.

 ** _BOOOM!_**

A massive shockwave erupted from the explosion, the power from the blast launched some boulders away from the battle and even uprooted some trees from the ground. Streaks of residual lighting and destructive energy began lashing around chaotically striking everything in and around the battlefield no matter who or what it was.

Tannin had to shield himself from an errant streak of lighting that struck the ground in front of him raising a giant cloud of smoke and debris. The newly arrived Venelana created a barrier around herself and Ajuka deflecting away errands streams of lightning and destruction.

Soon enough the display ended and the dust from the initial explosion dissipated to reveal a heavily damaged and panting Naruto. His kimono was burnt away leaving his upper body bare for all to see, his body was inhabited by bruises, burn marks and slices dripping blood showing testament to the level of abuse he and Sirzechs inflicted on one another.

"You used a good amount of energy to counteract the effects of the lightning and protect yourself from that orb of destruction." Spoke the redhead as he stared at his panting opponent.

Taking a moment Naruto spoke, "Yeah, it was either protect myself or become a charred corpse. I think you can understand my decision Sirzechs." Inhaling some much-needed air Naruto righted himself and lowered himself to the ground while looking up at his opponent.

Sirzechs followed suit and landed on the ground calmly and looked at his opponent once more, it was interesting to him he could see the wounds that Naruto received were healing themselves albeit at a slow rate but healing nonetheless. It just raised more questions of the lineage of the man before him, what race did he belong to and how is it that he stayed in secrecy for so long? But for now, it was time to finish this battle no matter how much he healed it wouldn't be enough the super devil would make sure of that.

"SIRZECHS BEHIND YOU!"

Looking to where he heard the shout Sirzechs saw his mother with her hands cupped over her mouth and confused by her appearance and shout Sirzechs heeded the words and just as he prepared to turn around he was locked in a full nelson.

"What the-?"

Looking behind, imagine his surprise on seeing a carbon copy of his opponent locking him into a full nelson. _'He made a fucking clone in the midst of all the chaos from my last attack. Sneaky bastard.'_

"You used lighting against me so it is only right that I return the favor." Once the statement was finished electricity was emitted from the clone's body electrocuting Sirzechs.

 _"GAHH! DAMNIT!"_

 _'I have to help him.'_ Thought Venelana with anger and vengeance in her eyes and with that same vengeance she made a move to enter into the battle. But before she could move even an inch a long purple tail slammed in front of her halting any movement that she planned. Looking to the dragon that dared to halt her from helping her son Venelana's eyes shone with red ferocity.

"Move your tail out of my way before I erase it and you along with it." Spoke Venelana with motherly fury in her voice.

Tannin looked at the woman for a moment and registered the words she spoke to him. His pride felt insulted that she felt she was capable of accomplishing such a feat. **"Make no mistake woman, I am no mere dragon that inhabits these mountains. I was one of the 5 Great Kings for a reason and I can easily show you that reason."** Spoke Tannin in an aggressive tone as he looked down at the Duchess that had the nerve to threaten his existence.

Venelana continued to stare at Tannin in the eye and finally spoke, "Then why is it that you have stopped me from helping my son?"

 **"For the reason that your son has asked me to not allow any more interruptions to his battle, besides this fight will end soon both fighters won't be able to continue this much longer without causing commotion all over the underworld. That's why Ajuka has yet to step in and help his best friend."** Finished Tannin as he returned his eyes back to the fight at hand.

Venelana looked to Ajuka and saw that Tannin was correct in his observation as Ajuka looked at her for a moment and conveyed the confirmation with his eyes. Resigning herself to kill the intruder, her son, Ajuka, Tannin and even her Jackass of a husband Venelana waited patiently with her eyes a blazed with destructive anger.

Sirzechs was tired of being electrocuted so in response he released a considerable amount of destructive energy in the direction of the clone. Needless to say, the clone was eradicated from existence and the Ace was no longer being encased in electricity. Panting slightly the super devil looked up to the hand of his opponent raised only a few feet away from his face and all it did was raise warning signs all throughput his body.

 **"Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)!"**

From the hybrid's hand a gigantic beam of blue electrical energy was fired at Sirzechs at point-blank range enshrouding his form entirely. The beam continued on ripping through mountains like a hot knife through butter, the energy released was the greatest amount released so far by either combatant.

Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, one of Naruto's strongest and personal favorite techniques that he has in his arsenal. He developed the concept for the technique after watching some of the past battles that death was a part of during his days as a hunter. The technique was always glorious for Naruto to watch but sadly he couldn't get the chance to admire the results from his beloved attack.

An explosion of debris into the air showed itself to be Sirzechs looking worse for wear after experiencing the destructive power of that attack. His noble clothing was burnt in parts exposing his skin, smoke lightly wafted off his body and he panted showing the effects that the attack had on his body.

"Don't you think it's a bit petty of you to use consecutive lighting attacks after I just used them Naruto?" Question Sirzechs with annoyance showing in his red eyes.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response, "I'm a petty man Sirzechs."

Both fighters were on their last legs and they both knew it no matter the façade they tried to put on, if they continued this fight anymore then the entire underworld would be destroyed in the aftermath. Neither combatant wanted to enter into that reservoir of power in this fight, there was no true need to step into that realm. Both Naruto and Sirzechs relayed the message with their eyes.

 _'This is my final attack.'_

Sirzechs lowered himself down to the ground and launched himself at Naruto at his fastest speed, Naruto didn't wait as he immediately responded in kind to meet his foe.

To the eyes of Tannin, Venelana and even Ajuka both simply disappeared from their fields of vision, which was terrifying in thought, all three of these individuals were beings of immense power and battle prowess. For these two fighters to be able to move at speeds that they can't track gave testament to the pedestal of skill and power both Naruto and Sirzechs stood on.

"Where are they?" Asked Venelana in confusion.

"I don't know." Spoke Ajuka in concentration as he strained his eyes and senses to detect where the two went.

Tannin didn't say anything in response, he simply looked up. Suddenly the entire area became blinded in white light. The barrier surrounding the forest and mountains shattered and all of the energy being held in the mountains was released upon the underworld, shaking the realm and all its inhabitants to their very core.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you very much everyone for tuning into chapter 5 of A Quest for Power, I appreciate you taking the time out of you guys day and reading my story. This is probably my longest chapter to date, saw the introduction of some new characters into the story I'm not too sure how I feel about some of the interactions but I tried to make them as believable and relatable as I could. Also we saw the climatic end of the fight between Sirzechs and Naruto I had to get creative with Sirzechs since his skills and techniques haven't really been explored in the show and manga from what I know of. Let me know how you guys feel about the chapter leave a review, enjoy the rest of your Valentine's day and remember if you're single and lonely Pornhub premium is free all day.**


	6. The World will Change Forever

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of A Quest for Power! Yeah it took a few months but college is awful but looking I'm finished with it so updates will be more frequent (dependent upon my motivation lol) So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of my fun brain child my cool readers.** **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Why did he come here again? What did he want to gain out of meeting with him again? Honestly every time they came into the physical vicinity of one another it always got like this. The man honestly believed he could ascend the ranks of the 4 and take his mount, not even the pale stead would acknowledge him as worthy. The arrogance that secreted from this child never ceased to irritate the pale rider, children never understand hierarchy unless they are directly and correctly educated.

"You aren't too focused!" Shouted a voice behind Death as he casually spun around and blocked the blade that was aiming for the back of his neck. Why do people believe that swinging a sword and yelling is an efficient way to attack someone? In response to the attack Death snapped off a powerful kick that sent his assailant far away from him, to anyone below the ranks of the 4 then a kick of that power could do some serious damage. But, among the horseman a kick of that power would be more akin to a love tap.

Death watched as his assailant get up from the kick, standing in front of Death was a man shorter than him at about 6'2 ft. Slim in body type but under the slim form the man held power that was evident to the ancient being. The man had creamy white skin that held a healthy shine, on top of the man's head was short wavy red-ginger colored hair that reached to the base of his neck. The eyes of the man were a shining silver with a ring of crimson seen around the pupil and shooting all throughout the iris.

The redhead wore a red noble-style high collar golden line shirt with a white overcoat that has a golden line at the wrist that is lapsed with a golden belt, white pants and white shoes. In the hands of the nobleman was a thin traditional silver longsword, the hilt of the blade was made of gold and shaped as a cross. The handle of the blade was black in color and on the pommel of the blade was a vibrant red gem that looked to have fire raging inside of it.

This was none other than the commander of the red steed, War. The man that Death had come to visit and at the very moment Death was beginning to regret that decision.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other Death?" Questioned War with a smile upon his handsome face while looking to the greatest of the four. For War, whenever he got the chance to stand across from Death it always gave him a rush of pure excitement. Being among the four horseman War developed a love and an admiration for power and powerful entities. Power was absolute, it did not debate, nor did it plead when power appeared in the room everyone took notice of its presence and obeyed its commands.

"Why have you been influencing the underworld again War? It was annoying enough the first time." Spoke Death while staring at war.

Smiling at the response, War tightened his grip on his blade and appeared in front of death with his longsword poised to stab the ancient rider. Death's eyes followed the movement the entire way, the boy might as well have been walking with that level of speed he exhibited. Seeing the attack Death used his blade to parry the stab attempt to the right and moved quickly inside of the guard of the red horseman. An elbow to the horseman's sternum followed by a powerful punch to the jaw of the redhead created the space Death desired.

"You're still as strong as ever my friend." Spoke War still with a smile on his face.

"We aren't friends War." Spoke Death in an ice tone as he looked at the annoyance that was the red commander of the apocalypse.

Death saw War's smile stretch even wider after that response, "Oh come now, we've known each other for the good part of 3 millenniums or so now you should be much nicer to your friends." Finished War with a pleasant tone.

Death said nothing to the response and merely looked at War with piercing eyes.

"That's the same look you gave me the last time we met over 500 years ago, when I tried to ambush you." Spoke War with a calm smile on his face while speaking of attacking his conversational partner.

Death's eyes became more frigid upon the reminder of that annoying day, "War, you brought an entire nation of servants both living and dead and attacked me on the premise that you were bored."

That was a day that still annoyed Death whenever he thought about it or when his symbiotic partner felt the need to mention it.

War felt a slight shiver go down his spine under the stoic tone and gaze of Death. War knew that the enigmatic rider was still annoyed with him for that stunt, "Don't lie, you know it was fun having a nation brought to you just so they can be slaughtered by your blade Death. We are warriors of great power, in our souls we cannot deny that we are killers and that we become bored when we don't have the opportunity to kill after a period of time." War paused for a moment to collect his thoughts as he saw the irritation grow in Death's eyes.

War continued after his thoughts collected, "I understand you didn't enjoy the cannon fodder that I brought to the party that day but they were the best that I could bring on such short notice. It's not like we are in the Age of Gods and Heroes when men were true warriors, the days where a mortal could fight on equal level with one of the divine." Finished War in a reminiscent tone with sadness mixed in as he thought of that forgotten age of man.

The warriors, both men and women, who lived during that age were truly worthy of the lives they were given. Mortals who strove for power and prestige in the name of pride and prosperity, the days when gods were proud to name humans the successors of the planet. The days when man was worthy of standing in front of deities as equals rather than on their knees like subservient dogs.

War despised the mortals of this age, they were definitely destructive creatures with a lust for war and carnage. The idea and ingenuity the humans of this age implemented in their quest for eradicating one another always amazed and intrigued war to no end. The problem was that humans as individuals were too fragile now, they didn't produce great warriors that were as strong as full-fledged armies. They didn't give him the excitement that he craved, the excitement of combat between warriors that could shake the world.

"Do you remember those days death? The days when mortals were worth something and held great promise in them. The days when man was worthy of leading the world into a brighter future, the days where deities were proud to treat mortals as their equals. Humans nowadays, they are just walking husks so easily influenced by a few mere words, children that hold no mental fortitude." War shook his head in disgust at the thought of the mortals of this day and age.

If there is one thing War respected above all else were those that have the will to stand against what they believe as wrong. Those that are easily manipulated did nothing but disgust War as they are nothing more than disposable pieces.

Death processed the words of war and part of him agreed with the red commander's sentiments, humans nowadays were quite annoying creatures. They were still as destructive as their predecessors possibly even more so with the way modern humans are learning and inventing. But, the humans of old were creations that were gifted the opportunity to walk the halls of gods and learn from divinity about what it means to hold power. Humans during the age of Gods and Heroes were creatures that embodied the phrase "the sky is the limit" and they understood where they were in the food chain.

"You speak of yourself as one who was in the realm of Divinity and power during the age of Gods and Heroes. During the Golden age you were the same as the humans you speak so ill of now." War tensed upon hearing the words of Death, to be reminded of his past always brought the same thunderous emotions out of War. Either Death didn't notice or didn't care was up to anyone's interpretation but the pale rider continued his moment of voluntary education.

"Do you believe that simply because you have gained the title of war that everything you once were and everything that has happened to you is completely washed from your existence?" Death paused a moment as his eyes gained a bit of a vermillion glow. The red one could feel it, the rare moments where he and Death speak with one another, there is always a moment in the conversation where Death illuminates the gap that exists between the two riders.

"War is the concept of annihilating one's enemy in the name of prosperity, pride and progression of a people. "To the victor goes the spoils." When a war is finished the victors wash away all remnants of the fallen that is not beneficial or ingenious in the eyes of the victor. You have washed away all traces of your previous self because you have won against War." Death paused for a moment.

"But, you can wash nothing away from the eyes of Death, I see all of it from the beginning to the end, War you know that your intentions are not hidden from my eyes." Finished Death in a cold tone while looking at the child that stood before him, none could hide anything from Death he was the constant that all met in the end it is arrogant to believe that you could hide something from Death.

War heard the words that Death spoke but he also heard the underlying message and that was the more important thing to understand. "That boy is interesting Death." Spoke War with a calm knowing smile on his face.

Death said nothing in response but his eyes slowly dimmed in their eerie glow, the area returned to its darker aura. War took that as a sign that he was allowed to continue with his thoughts but he would have to become much more careful. Death wasn't a being that anyone should ever drop their guard around only a fool drops their guard when they are in the den of a sleeping dragon.

War continued, "There are actually a few beings in this world that interest myself and the other two riders Death, I've spoken with them. We have kept a good eye on a few of these mortals but none more so than the one that you have taken under your darkened wings. You as well as I know that no matter who you are someone is always watching." Finished War with a calm smile as he looked to Death waiting to hear his response.

Hearing the words didn't surprise Death at all, he has been on this planet long enough to know such a rule but it was yet a rule that he hasn't taught to his pupil. Then again some things one must learn for themselves and understand the implications of those lessons.

Death said nothing for a second, "In due time that boy will begin his hunt."

War smiled at the words, "Are you preparing him for his conquest, Death?"

Death began to walk towards War, the red rider felt his instincts screaming at him to raise his blade and strike. But, logic stopped him and he knew the message being displayed by Death's movement. Within a few strides Death stood shoulder to shoulder with the red rider. From War's own peripheral vision he could see the eerie red glow of Death once more but this time it looked to encompass everything with so much intensity.

"That boy will come for all of us in his conquest, you and the other two riders will test him at specific points in the future. He wants to stand at the top of the world I will illuminate the path for him and show him what it means to stand above the world." Finished Death as the shine of his eyes blazed for one final moment and enwrapped the entire area in a blaze and as soon as the light hit its apex it disappeared along with Death.

Within the dark area all that was left was War with an eerie smile upon his face, "I hope your pupil is promising, Death." It was with those final words that War walked to his beloved steed, sheathing his long sword and mounting said horse and rode away leaving behind the flames of war.

* * *

 _It was carnage, the blood of both Gods and men lay upon Gaia and he didn't know what caused this massacre. The wind rushed across the field in a fury, the sky was covered from one horizon to the other in gray clouds._

 _Rain fell from the heavens trying to cleanse its beloved Earth, lighting struck with speed and precision, thunder followed with its angered howl. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. Turning around he saw two gigantic beasts that loomed over the field staring across one another in a showdown that looked to erase everything._

 _The first of the two looked to be a strange amalgamation of creatures found all across the natural and supernatural realms. The body of the beast was that of a gorilla's with two sets of thick arms that looked to be able to snap a dragon in half. The backside of the beast had an array of tails from all types of creatures and the same for the wings that flared upon the back of the monstrosity. The fur of the beast was pitch black in color and upon looking more intently he could see scales underneath the fur._

 _What was strange was that the heads of the beast were blocked from his vision, all he saw were blurs of an outline that can be prescribed to the creatures face(s). The aura that rolled from the monster was blank, no emotion nor a myriad of thoughts the beast's only palatable desire was to bring about the end. It was pure in a sense; the beast was pure in his desires, beliefs, ideals and rational. No matter what stood before it, he would be the end of all things._

 _His field of vision shifted to the other beast and once he looked he saw the eyes of a dragon staring back into his very own. Nothing else of the beast could be seen only its eyes called for his full attention and his attention the legend was given. From the eyes of the beast he could see unbridled rage and hatred but also burrowed underneath was sadness in the eyes of the dragon._

 _The sadness in the eyes of that dragon, made him feel so broken and in pain. He didn't understand why he felt so drawn and connected from looking into the eyes of this great creature. It didn't make any sense to him, he felt so protected in the great creature's presence, such familiarity with this unknown entity. Just as he was about to call out, the dragon turned its captivating eyes away and roared. It was a roar that could send a hundred dragons fleeing in terror, such dominance, such power, it felt as if the world was shaking. After another moment the beasts clashed._

* * *

With a rush Naruto sat up and placed his hands on his head and he could feel the sweat permeate from his body in response to the images he saw. _'Was that a dream?'_

"Oh you're awake! Excellent Lord Sirzechs will be happy to hear the news."

Confused by the newest voice Naruto looked to the door and gazed upon a young woman that looked to be the same age as himself. Her hair was black in color and was pulled into a low ponytail that was currently hanging over her right shoulder. The young woman had a cute smile upon her face and her green eyes shined with excitement, apparently at the site of him being awake. The woman wore clothing befitting a maid or housekeeper.

"Give me a moment, I'll go get him for you." With a confused nod, Naruto watched the young maid leave the room to go and report the news of his awakening.

Naruto finally began to take notice of the room and his apparent temporary living arrangements for the moment. The room was spacious in size and the walls were colored a deep red that matched the carpet upon the floor. The walls were decorated with paintings and pictures that looked to be made by some of the greatest artists the world has seen.

As he continued to look around he finally noticed the bed that he was sleeping on. _'This is easily the comfiest bed I have ever slept on.'_ Naruto thought with amazement and confusion.

Just as the thought exited his mind Naruto heard the door to the room open up and saw two individuals walk in. One was Sirzechs which he was already familiar with but the other looked to be a carbon copy of Sirzechs but with a more mature disposition and air surrounding him.

With a smile on his face Sirzechs spoke, "Hello Naruto, how are you feel?"

Taking a second the hybrid spoke, "Confused but rested thanks for asking."

"Confusion? well lets work on alleviating that? But first allow me to introduce my father and Lord of this manor Zeoticus Gremory." Finished Sirzechs while looking to his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Spoke Zeoticus with a deep voice that epitomized charisma and charm. The man had an easy going smile on his face, the smile even made the man look a bit goofy in the eyes of Naruto.

But, hiding underneath that goofy smile Naruto felt the power that laid under the physical form of this Lord. The man didn't bear power that rivalled the potency of his son and heir, but the reservoir that Naruto could sense was something that couldn't be ignored. "The pleasure is all mine Lord Gremory." Spoke Naruto with respect in his tone.

Zeoticus smile widened slightly upon hearing the respect, "A respectful young man, that's good you don't meet very many of them nowadays." Zeoticus paused for a moment and playful glared at his son receiving and small smile.

"Please father, don't try to paint me in a negative light in front of our guest." Playfully uttered Sirzechs gaining a chuckle of amusement from his father.

Naruto looked between the two and noticed the closeness and love they shared for one another, it was nice to see a father and son with a strong bond.

"Now, Naruto you said you were confused?"

Broken from his aimless thoughts Naruto looked to Zeoticus and registered the question presented to him by the Lord. "I am, I would like to know what it is that happened after my battle with Sirzechs. All I remember is us clashing one final time and being enwrapped in a bright light and nothing else." Finished Naruto as he looked to the heir to the house of Gremory.

Sirzechs smiled upon hearing the question and sat up a little bit upon hearing the question which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Well then, allow me to paint the picture of the final moments."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _To the eyes of Tannin, Venelana and even Ajuka both simply disappeared from their fields of vision, which was terrifying in thought, all three of these individuals were beings of immense power and battle prowess. For these two fighters to be able to move at speeds that they can't track gave testament to the pedestal of skill and power both Naruto and Sirzechs stood on._

 _"Where are they?" Asked Venelana in confusion._

 _"I don't know." Spoke Ajuka in concentration as he strained his eyes and senses to detect where the two went._

 _Tannin didn't say anything in response, he simply looked up. Suddenly the entire area became blinded in white light. The barrier surrounding the forest and mountains shattered and all of the energy being held in the mountains was released upon the underworld shaking the realm and all its inhabitants to their very core._

 _All around the underworld chaotic devil and dragon energy swept through the land causing mass panic across the tense landscape and its people. The mountain range shook from the power released and the resulting clash between the two great warriors who are fighting on a simple whim. Soon enough the effects of the final impact began to wind down and the three guests began to open their eyes from the fading bright light._

 _The first to open their eyes was Ajuka he was looking around at the carnage that followed the battle all around the mountains were destroyed and broken to pieces. The trees all around were up rooted and thrown all about in a hazy fit it was as if a natural disaster struck this range but Ajuka knew better this was the power of two warriors that could very well destroy the world with the power they held respectively._

 _Looking ahead of himself he saw both Sirzechs and Naruto on the ground next to one another, both of their chests were rising indicating life. Just as he did both Venelana and Tannin opened their eyes and toke note of the damage inflicted upon the makeshift battlefield. Looking ahead Venelana saw her son lying motionless on the ground and with a quickness she run to her son and began checking him over._

 _She could see blood stained upon his beautiful clothes and the burn marks all around his body Sirzechs looked like he went through hell but he was still breathing. Seeing her baby so depleted and tired brought such pain to the Duchess, how dare this mongrel appear and cause her beloved child so much pain!?_

 _With the blaze of vengeance in her eyes Venelana looked to the body of her son's opponent who was laying on the ground completely unconscious. In her hand an orb of destruction formed and aimed at the unconscious form of the perpetrator, the invader, the mongrel, the worthless existence that harmed her beloved child._

 _Just as she prepared to fire her vengeance once again a purple tail appeared in her field of vision halting her from her desired course of action. The tail swiftly moved the body away from the raging mother and creating a good bit of distance and a wall between Venelana and her helpless prey._

 _"Damnit Tannin! Move your fucking tail so I can destroy this intruder that has the gall to invade my territory and harm my son. We let you reside in our area to protect your kin and now you defy me my right to revenge!?" Spoke Venelana in a voice filled with anger and anguish._

 _Calmly Tannin sat the body of Naruto on ground next to him and spoke, "I can't let you destroy this child Venelana."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because this boy is a dragon and it will go against everything I stand for if I stand aside while you kill this hatchling in front of me when I know I could stop it." Finished Tannin in a simple response as he looked into Venelana's blazing eyes._

 _Venelana hearing the response was only angered even more, "If that's your response then I will destroy both you and him, how dare you stand before me and protecting this intruder. I will eradicate you and that invader I swear it!" Venelana spoke with such venom and promises of death and destruction that Ajuka feared another battle between a dragon and destruction was imminent._

 _Tannin spoke no words the threat, that was the second time this woman threatened his existence which is one too many times for him. With his eyes narrowing and bits of flames being released from his mouth Tannin flexed his wings in preparation for combat against this woman. To disrespect a dragon king in such ways is unacceptable and repercussions must be taken and education must be given to such a foolish woman._

 _A quiet, tired voice spoke, "Please…. Don't fight mother."_

 _Startled from her anger Venelana looked down and saw her baby boy looking at her with exhausted sea-foam blue-green eyes, those beautiful eyes. "My baby are you okay?" Asked Venelana with concern and care present in her tone._

 _"Mother, please fulfill this request of mine; take Naruto to the mansion and allow him to rest." Spoke Sirzechs in an exhausted voice._

 _Venelana looked at Sirzechs as if he just spoke blasphemy, "NO! I will not allow him into my manor after all that he has come here and done." How foolish could her child be, to even suggest that to her._

 _Sirzechs only gave a tired smile and looked at her, "Mother trust me please, he is someone we can trust he won't harm us I promise you and besides I won the bet." With that Sirzechs faded into unconsciousness_

 _Venelana in confusion, frustration and begrudging acceptance heeded the request from her beloved child even if she believed he was completely insane._

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

"And that is where we are now." Finished Sirzechs with a calm smile as he looked at Naruto he could see it in his previous opponents eyes. Naruto was upset.

After a moment Naruto spoke, "I lost."

Zeoticus looked at the young man for a moment and sensed something in that one statement which caused him to look at Sirzechs for a moment. "You said something about a bet, your mother was very adamant in her annoyance when telling me the situation.

This made Sirzechs smile widen and Naruto's annoyance rise along with it, "Ah yes the bet was should I win our contest then Naruto here would come fight for our side in this upcoming war.

Looking at his son Zeoticus was trying to piece together the thought process his son had when making this bet. Zeoticus always had faith in his son's judgement and believed him to be quite intelligent and had an uncanny ability to see opportunity in messy situations. It seems that ability is shining once more.

"How shameful of myself to be defeated. But, I am a man of my word and I will honor the bet we have made Sirzechs. In our next battle you won't win." Startled from his thoughts Zeoticus saw Naruto speak to his son with mild annoyance in his tone.

Smiling the younger redhead looked to the blond, "I look forward to the many battles that we will have my friend, it will be nice to have someone else around that can keep up with me."

Zeoticus felt the excitement in the room and needed to end it before it increased any further, "You two won't be fighting anytime soon."

Both warriors looked to the elder of the room with confusion in their eyes, you cannot tell beings of power they aren't allowed to fight. That's like telling a dog it can never bark when it hears someone at the door, it is foolish to say and even foolish to try to enforce.

"Do not give me any looks, you two caused chaos all across the damn underworld when your barrier fell Naruto. Too much energy was felt throughout the underworld that our people believed that the war had broken out and they were under attack. The amount of complaints and messages I received from the other houses is stupendous, I haven't even read through them all yet and don't even get me started on the Hell I am receiving from your mother about this Sirzechs." Zeoticus has been having a rough few days.

Sirzechs sheepishly scratched his head at the amount of work and stress he has given his father with his most recent blunder in judgement. Naruto on the other hand just stared blankly at the stressed out man, he didn't really care for the man's problems honestly a good fight is worth all the stress that follows it.

Standing from his seat the clan head spoke once more, "It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto and I hope you will enjoy your time here with us. Sirzechs when you are finished come and see me in my office, you will be compensating the other houses for your stupidity." Finished the annoyed and stressed out elder redhead.

As the door shut Sirzechs heaved a sigh and slumped at the thought of the amount of work that he now has to do, so much for going out and having a little bit of fun.

"Sirzechs."

Looking to his newest comrade Sirzechs noticed a confused look in the man's eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" Questioned Naruto after taking a second to look around the room trying to find them

Sheepishly smiling again, "They were very damaged in our final clash, and they weren't anymore then scraps when you came back to the manor."

Naruto hearing the explanation couldn't help but be saddened by that, those clothes were a gift from his mother with special materials she found in her travels. Those clothes were special to him and to lose them really dampened his already down mood.

"I can have some of the maids bring you an assortment of clothes that you can decide from if you wish."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sirzechs, "No its quite alright, those clothes were gifts to me from my mother before she left." Hearing this Sirzechs could sense the sadness in the man before him.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto, where is it that she has gone?" Questioned Sirzechs

Smiling at the thought of his beloved mother, "All she told me was, it was time for her to return to paradise." Spoke Naruto with a sad smile when thinking of her. "Only one Phoenix may exist in this world at a time." Spoke Naruto with nostalgia in his eyes as he remembered the words his mother spoke to him.

That name caught the redheads attention as he looked at the blonde/red head, "Forgive me but I must have misheard you did you say 'Phoenix'?" Questioned the shocked redhead at the news he just received.

"Yes, my mother was a Phoenix and my father was a Dragon. But do not go around spreading this kind of information all around Sirzechs." Finished Naruto seriously at the end, the annoyances he will have to deal with from people who learn his lineage.

Sirzechs was astonished, even living in this world and being privy to some of the most interesting information many in the world would love to have, he may have just heard the most shocking information. A dragon and a phoenix came together and gave birth to a child this is one of those legendary combinations that children dreamed of in their notebooks.

"You do understand that your existence is possibly one of the rarest pieces of information in the world at the current moment, the legacy of both a dragon and a phoenix. To think such a union would come to fruition is terrifying and amazing at the same time." Finished Sirzechs with a tired smile on his face while looking at Naruto.

Naruto laughed slightly at the thought and couldn't help but agree at the thought, to many humans supernatural creatures such as gods, dragons and angels are mere imagination. But to the supernatural the union of some creatures is seen to be pure fiction and something that could never occurred such as an angel and a devil conceiving a child or a god and a beast conceiving a child. But the union of Dragon and Phoenix was one that many thought was simply impossible.

Sirzechs laughed slightly and stood up preparing to leave the room, "I thank you for sharing such information with me and I will keep it too myself and will never tell another soul my friend. Dinner will be ready in a few hours and I will have a maid bring you some clothes for you, I will enjoy fighting alongside you in this war Naruto. I hope you are prepared for it." Finished Sirzechs as he left the room to allow Naruto his peace.

Naruto sat on the side of the bed thinking of the agreement he made and the fact that he has affectively agreed to step into the spotlight of the world.

 _'_ _To create a world where the sky inspires us and instills wonder and creativity in our hearts, instead of filling us with pain, anguish and madness.'_ Remembering those words spoken by Sirzechs, they stood on the higher tiers of power but the redhead defeated him because he had something that he was fighting for, a goal.

 _'What is my goal?'_

Just as that thought passed through his head he fell and the world around him turned black.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you very much everyone for tuning into chapter 6 of A Quest for Power, I appreciate you taking the time out of you guys day and reading my story. This is one of my lighter chapters but we got to see the aftermath of the chaotic battle between Sirzechs and Naruto, the introduction of the Red horseman War and a peek into Death's plans. But next chapter I might do a time-skip what do you guys think? Let me know how you feel about the chapter or about me as an author. Im gonna go eat now peace.**


	7. The Entertainment of the Red Rider

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of A Quest for Power! Hello my friends and readers I am back again with another chapter I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and I am happy to bring it to you all. This is a bit of a time skip a minor one but a time skip nonetheless. For those that are continuing readers welcome back my loves and for my new readers welcome sexy get comfortable and enjoy my imagination. So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of my fun brain child my cool readers.** **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

It was coming to an end, this war was finally ending and the prosperity of the devils was just over the horizon now. It had been a long war but slowly it was coming to an end, from the start the Anti-Satan faction were in control of the war. The Old-Satans' possessed greater numbers but they were divided as an army, they followed the ideals of the descendent they were sworn too and those separated ideals weaved bits of distrust amongst their army.

In the face of an army that had full trust and faith in their leaders, even if they were outnumbered they still held the advantage and the right capacity to defeat their adversaries. Leviathan's army was easy enough for Serafall and her forces to crush, it was personal for her in a way to go against Katerea.

Serafall classified the Leviathan descendent as a disgrace to all female devils alike and made it her mission to desecrate and annihilate Leviathan and her forces whenever she could. For Sirzechs, seeing Serafall that serious and motivated was quite unnerving for him the atmosphere always became frigid whenever Leviathan was brought up.

Ajuka and Falbium both had much more difficult experiences with the Satan descendants, Creuserey and Shalba. The two devils were quite proud and arrogant individuals but they were also skilled military commanders in their own right. But then again the military mind of Falbium and the pure genius that was Ajuka soon enough they came to overpower and best both the Devil king descendents.

 _'Serafall and Falbium should be wrapping up their battles with Shalba and Katerea.'_

Sirzechs knew that after this day his life was going to change, instead of worrying about managing a singular clan and its affairs. He would now shoulder and guide the future of all Devils alike they would name him their leader, their light, their Maou. With Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium all following in the same position as him. He was one step closer to achieving the world he dreamed of for Devils, a world of inspiration and love rather than vengeance and war.

Doubts crept into the mind of the soon to be legendary Devil; could he truly lead his people to prosperity? Was he an adequate leader? What did it even mean to be a good leader?

"You seem to be stuck in your thoughts my friend."

Jolted from his doubts Sirzechs smiled upon seeing Ajuka beside him, looking as suave and collected as he has always known the man to be. Even when they were young children, the Astaroth heir always had an aura of control. Control of himself, control of others, control of the situation around him the man was infallible even as a child. None could make him lose his cool.

"Ajuka, I assume everything has gone according to plan then my friend?" Spoke Sirzechs with a smile on his handsome face.

With a nod, "Indeed it has, Falbium made quick work of Shalba and his diminished forces, Serafall has frozen damn near the entire Eastern section of the underworld in her fury. That woman is quite terrifying when she allows her wrath to take over." Ajuka had an unconscious shiver at the thought of the madness that Serafall seemed to love to inflict upon Katerea and her forces. It was always amazing to Ajuka that Serafall hasn't taken that woman's head and paraded around the underworld with it yet.

Sirzechs unconsciously shivered a little at the thought of a wrathful Serafall. Shaking the horror away he spoke, "This war is finally coming to an end my friend. It seems the flames of the Red Rider are becoming extinguished within our home." Spoke Sirzechs in a tone that the jade-haired one would akin to acceptance and peace. Ajuka couldn't help but admire the commitment that Sirzechs had to the dream he wished to create for his people. The dream of showing devils a world beyond mischief, carnage and war against the other two Biblical factions.

"It is through your vision and efforts that this war is ending Sirzechs. Your dream for our people to lead us into a world where entire houses no longer need to be wiped to extinction by the ideals of their leaders." Finished Ajuka as he saw the confliction on the face of his brother in all but blood. Ajuka could understand the trepidation Sirzechs was feeling, the amount of pressure and responsibility placed upon the red head's shoulders was immense. Power dictates where one stands within Devil society Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium and himself were the exalted pillars of power it is their will and power that will guide the devils into the future.

Sirzechs looked to his closest and eldest friend, "No. It was through you, Falbium and Serafall that my dream, our dream, was album to come to fruition. I just wonder if I can truly lead our people?" Spoke Sirzechs in a rare moment of doubt for the normally confident super devil. The price and responsibility placed upon a leader's head is something never to be underestimated.

Ajuka placed his hand on his brother's shoulder earning the redhead's attention, "Sirzechs there is a reason that our people have placed their faith in you, they believe in you and your power as the light to bring all of us to a better future. Myself, Serafall and Falbium we are simply the pillars to the bridge our people need to walk upon to reach the light on the other side." Finished Ajuka in a reassuring manner.

"Hehe, it seems even creatures of darkness must look towards the light at some point in life." Chuckled Sirzechs which was joined shortly by Ajuka's own. Soon followed a comfortable silence as the two friends thought of the future that they were working to create. War creates dreams of grandeur and destinies built upon hope for all that were involved.

Suddenly a thought appeared to Sirzechs, "How is my mother and Grayfia doing?" Questioned the devil nervously.

At the mention of the two Ajuka gave his best friend a rather nasty glare with a nice mask of indifference on his face. Sirzechs was amazed by the amount of venom in his best friends eyes at the mention of the two. "Your mother damn near killed me when she found out about your plan. It took the combined efforts of me and your father to keep her from coming here herself and dragging you back to the mansion. Luckily I convinced her to go with Falbium and his forces." Venelana was a woman none desired to cross on a battle field the ease at which destruction bowed to her whims made Ajuka question when she had fallen to the depraved whispers of the King's power.

Sirzechs sighed tiredly at the thought of his mother still becoming so enraged whenever he wished to step into battles. The redhead could understand that she wants him to be safe but he could never get her to understand. At this stage of his life he could handle much more difficult challenges than an army and one Maou descendent. But he did feel bad for leaving his father and best friend to deliver the plans to end this war and deal with the fury of Venelana Gremory.

"What of Grayfia?" Questioned Sirzechs.

"I convinced her to ride with Serafall and her army. Oddly enough when I explained to them your plan they both said that when they were finished they would come and personally retrieve you." Ajuka smirked as his brother in all but blood became pale as a wraith at the thought of his mother and girlfriend coming to get him.

It amused Ajuka to no end. Sirzechs was a being of unimaginable levels of power; he could stare at a ravenous army with a smile on his face, knowing they were ready to rip his body to pieces. He could ignite extinction level calamities upon the world if he was pushed far enough, but the thought of dealing with his mother and girlfriend terrified the man. Ajuka wondered what was the link between immensely powerful men and their seeming weakness in the face of women. It was like women held a certain level of control over powerful men, it was vexing to the genius.

"Ah… well that is quite unfortunate for me then, but it can't be helped it seems." Sirzechs spoke in a shaky tone as he resigned himself to his subsequent fate and whom it was that holds his fate in their hands. Honestly he was starting to reconsider this entire plan knowing what was waiting for him on the other side of this.

Ignoring the subsequent terror his best friend was in Ajuka looked around and spoke, "Sirzechs, where is Naruto? I figured he would've been the first one here waiting on us."

At the mention of the enigma, Sirzechs gained a curious expression. "I don't know. I would assume he was back with the Phenex mansion training young Ruval, they have become quite attached to each other." Naruto had grown surprisingly close to the Phenex house in his time fighting in this war. Sirzechs attributed it to the similarity among Naruto and the house seeing how they were similar is power and temperament one being part Phoenix and the other inheriting the blessings of the legendary bird long ago. What surprised Sirzechs the most was that Naruto had even taken it upon himself to teach some of the younger Phenexes.

 _'They are my kin in both abilities and origins no matter their species. I am the last Phoenix in existence and I only half of a true one, they are not true Phoenixes either it is only fitting that I aid them in their progression. My mother would be ashamed if I did not aid them as she did me and as her ancestors did for her.'_ Those were the words Lord Phenex recited to Sirzechs in question of Naruto's decision to teach the new generation of Phenex.

Lord Phenex did not see much of a problem with allowing Naruto to train those children since he was able to stand toe to toe in all out combat with Ajuka and Sirzechs. If the man wished to impart his wisdom and show those kids power then Lord Phenex saw no reason to stand in the way.

Ruval was Naruto's prized pupil, wherever Naruto was Ruval was sure to follow right behind his senser and elder brother figure. The two were inseparable which slowly began to endear Naruto into the devils of the Anti-Satan faction. Behind Sirzech, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium society was looking for the great devil of the next generations and Ruval was the chosen figure of the newest devil generation. Sirzechs almost envied the sibling-like relationship that Naruto had fostered with young Ruval, it even made the redhead wish to have a younger sibling to follow him around and admire him.

 _'A little sister would be nice to have.'_ Thought the Redhead with a gentle smile on his face.

Just as that thought left Sirzechs' mind both super devils looked up to the sky. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say.

Slightly landing behind both devils appeared the topic of the most recent exchange between friends, standing before both Sirzechs and Ajuka was Naruto who was outfitted in the closest recreation of the outfit that the redhead met him in all those years ago. What was different was the color of tattered cloak around his shoulders, it was a nice maroon-black color. A form fitting flexible black cuirass over top of a long sleeve mantle that split at the lower half. The man walked with poise and confidence, with each step his cloak billowed and his mantle slightly fluttered.

"You two don't have any armor? You do know we are invading a castle filled with a massive army and a Maou descendent in it." Spoke Naruto as he arrived beside both Ajuka and Sirzechs looking at them with curiosity in his eyes.

Ajuka looked at both his and Sirzechs clothes, noting that both were dressed in robes typical of nobility, with Sirzechs' being a mixture of black, gold and red. While his were bathed in green, blue and bits of white looking at each other's attire Sirzechs and Ajuka laughed. They knew they looked more akin to taking a walk around a castle rather than coming to commit a massacre and destroy a castle.

"It would seem that we haven't come as prepared in terms of attire as we should have." Chuckled Sirzechs a little

Naruto merely shook his head at the foolishness of the two, they were far too lackadaisical for his taste in this operation. But, it wasn't like they were going to have much trouble going against their adversaries the three of them combined were a team that could challenge the world and still come out on top.

"How is Serafall doing, Ajuka?" Questioned Naruto.

Hearing the question was no surprise to the two devils. Interestingly Naruto wasn't only just connected to the Phenex house but he was also in a budding relationship with the heiress of the Sitri family. Serafall came in search of a sparring partner seeing how she was bored and couldn't think of anything else to do so she figured the most productive thing to do in war times was to hone her skills.

Sadly none in the Sitri family could match her in combat or even provide her a decent battle anymore seeing as her level of power far exceeded the normal capabilities of the house. She had gone to both Ajuka and Falbium to see if they were interested in providing her with some entertainment. Sadly Ajuka was too engrained one of his inventions and she was told that Falbium was too busy sleeping.

Seeing no other alternative Serafall was in search of Grayfia so she could get some entertainment and a proper spar. But on her way through the Gremory home she came upon a handsome blonde/red head that she remembered was friends with Sirzechs. She asked if he wanted to spar and a spar turned into dinner and soon a lovely relationship blossomed.

Not quite the love story or emotional roller coaster of Sirzechs and Grayfia's tale but a nice love story told among the youth of Devil society nonetheless.

"She is doing rather well in her battle Naruto, her wrath has run amok once again at the thought of going against Katarea. I have received reports that Serafall has finished up her battle against Leviathan and almost froze the underworld in her battle against Katerea and her forces. But she is in good health a bit bruised and battered but nothing that will keep her down other than some exhaustion." Finished Ajuka looking over to the blonde seeing relief and happiness in his eyes.

"Sera-Chan, that's my girl." Spoke Naruto with a smile on his face thinking about his girlfriend. It was always something to celebrate whenever she came out victorious in battle maybe he should take her out to eat tonight.

"Awwww!"

Looking to his right Naruto saw Sirzechs giving him a smile and he could feel that the redhead wanted to hug him. "What?" Questioned Naruto slowly.

"It's nice to see you actually showing emotions and forming bonds with people around you Naruto you were such the stoic man when for a fair bit of time my friend and besides you are Serafall are adorable." Finished Sirzechs with a small smile on his face at the social and emotional progression that Naruto has exhibited.

Naruto heard the words and gained a tick mark on his forehead at the absurdness of Sirzechs, the man had too much time on his hands. But, he was correct in his assessment it wasn't long ago that Naruto was a lonely man that held no connections or bonds with any being but one and it had been some time since he has seen his sensei.

"Sirzechs, we are about to embark on an invasion of an enemy stronghold it would be appreciated if you would keep your mind focused upon the task at hand." Spoke Ajuka cut Sirzechs off from his distracting thoughts.

"Oh don't be like that Ajuka. Hehe, tell me how are you and that Agares girl doing?" Questioned Sirzechs as he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the aristocratic blushing face of the Astaroth heir.

 _'That might be the first time I've seen Ajuka ever blush. But he is correct it would be much more helpful if Sirzechs was focused and not going on a tangent.'_ Though Naruto looking at the interesting scene before him. Only Sirzechs was capable of making the cool Astaroth heir show emotion or even blush in embarrassment. It was strange to see but also quite funny to witness if they weren't in enemy territory Naruto was sure he'd be laughing at the plight of the green-haired heir.

Placing his arms across his armored chest Naruto spoke, "How do you suggest we go about this visit Ajuka?"

Hearing the question, the super devil was grateful for the return to the original task that they arrived here for. It didn't really matter when they actually performed this action the result would be the same no matter what time they started their task. Ajuka just wanted to stop Sirzechs before he could get on a roll of asking annoying questions.

Pushing Sirzechs out of his face Ajuka spoke, "Visit? An interesting way to phrase it, but we can go about it strategically and hit the castle at three separate points and cause disarray amongst the army or we can send a very bright and flashy message to get their attention." Looking at the two beside him he saw them facing forward and staring at the castle already knowing the decision they both had come to.

In unison they both spoke, "Flashy/Flashy."

Shaking his head in exasperation, he should've expected nothing less from these two walking calamities next him. "So, which one of you wants to send the message?"

Ajuka swore the two were like giddy children when it came to throwing around different techniques of monstrous power. It honestly annoyed him seeing how powerful these two were and anticipating the amount of immaturity that he knew was about to follow.

"Rock/Rock!"

"Paper/Paper!"

"Scissors/Scissors!"

"Shoot/Shoot!"

Ajuka sweat dropped at witnessing his best friend sulking on the ground while muttering about stupid blondes and never going rock again. The Devil of Creation saw the cocky smirk on the face of the victorious blonde and shook his head.

Taking a step forward on the hill that the three calamities were standing upon for the moment, they were gazing at the castle of the Fleurty devil family. The castle was made of some fine materials; exquisite architecture and painting went into the design of this mansion. Not as extravagant as the Gremory or Phenex mansions but it was still fitting of a Noble family. All around were soldiers walking around handling the daily needs of the mansion and keeping their wits of themselves in the middle of a war.

It was a shame that they were all going to die such a gruesome death.

"Hmm, I guess it's time to begin the festivities." Spoke Naruto in a calm tone as he uncrossed his arms and prepared himself. His energy spiked and the wind around him kicked up a bit. He did this to alert the enemy, he wanted them to know he was here.

After all, it is rude to arrive to someone's home unannounced.

* * *

Border patrol was always the most boring job, having to stand around and stare into to endless space was one of the worst jobs anyone could ask for. Gerard Satanchia wasn't a very stand out kind of devil, he was pretty average honestly for a noble. With short brown hair and hazel colored eyes, the devil was of an average height with above average magic reserves.

He had fought on the side of the Old Satans because he believed it his duty to fight for his liege Lord the Lucifer clan. He was raised to fight for his Lord and to bring the name Lucifer honor which would bring great honor to his family.

Sadly though this war, had taken many things from him. His mother, father, sister and his girlfriend defected to the Anti-Satan faction. He was reduced to a mere infantry man never knowing if the next time he stood on the battle field would be the last time he stood at all. He hated the Anti-Satan faction because they took everything he loved away from him but he also hate the Old-Satan faction because without their dreams of domination this war wouldn't have started in the first place.

As Gerard was in his own thoughts his senses spiked dangerously and he looked to his 2'o clock and noticed three figures standing and looking at the castle that he was currently patrolling. _'Oh Dear Lucifer no. They're here how did they even figure where we are!?.'_

With the terror of his discovery, Gerard rushed to sound the alarm within the mansion alerting everyone about their visitors.

* * *

 _"Yes! Asmodeus-sama!"_

The calls of pleasure and desire that filled the room were music to his ears, this servant girl brought him his breakfast this morning and if he was being honest. It was pretty fucking good, so seeing as he was in a good mood he decided to reward her. Lewd cries of passion and sounds of flesh smacking flesh were heard as within the room standing tall and proud was Creuserey Asmodeus. Naked as the day he was born with his hair pulled into his signature pony tail, his alabaster skin was glistening with sweat as he focused on his most urgent task at the moment.

Working to give himself a proper release.

 _"AAAHH~! Thank you Asmodeu-sama!"_

Smirking in excitement, Asmodeus moved with abandoned vigor he knew his release was drawing near he could feel it, this servant wench was begging for him to release. He was a dutiful master he enjoyed giving those who performed well their just rewards.

Just a few more moments.

He was right there!

 ** _**BLARGH** **BLARGH**_**

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO THE FUCK SOUNDED THE ALARM?!'_

Pulling out of his fuck toy, Creuserey was pent up and pissed at the recent interruption of his quite pleasurable activities. Soon enough a guard was at his door relaying the message.

 _"Asmodeus-sama! We have an emergency! Ajuka Astaroth, Sirzechs Gremory and the Black one are all in front of the castle."_

That news wasn't what the Maou descendent wanted to hear at all. Two of the three super devils known to the world are at your doorstep was something terrifying for any warrior. Even seeing one of them on a battlefield standing across from you was something that could strike terror into the hearts of some of the greatest warriors. But the amount of hatred Creuserey felt for those filthy scourges that dare call themselves devils quickly erased the rational fear he had at the thought of facing those two.

 _'The Black One.'_

No one from the Old-Satan faction knew his name, none of them knew where he came from, many speculated by his looks we was from the Phenex clan. Some devils believed he was a wandering spirit of war that Sirzechs convinced to fight with him and his cause. Many of the men called him Death itself and he had come to reap atrocities upon the arrogant Satans that believed they should rule the world. Those who believed that thought met a swift end by Asmodeus' blade.

But, Asmodeus was truly perplexed on where it is that Sirzechs found such a powerful warrior and where it was this man hid from the world. One day none knew of such an existence and then all of the sudden this monster descends on a battlefield and committed what could only be considered a massacre. Fire, Lighting, Wind, a sword, hands, feet anything it didn't matter this existence was nothing more than a monstrous calamity for the Old-Satan Faction.

Regardless of who the man was he was a threat on the same level of both Ajuka and Sirzechs so for all of them to be here that was a message.

They were coming to end everything and leave not a trace left.

 _'Damnit, I have to get out of here.'_ As the thought passed through his head a silver magic circle appeared along with a chuckle.

"Seems like you could use some help~" Spoke a voice akin to a serpent's hiss.

* * *

Watching close with his impeccable eyesight Naruto witnessed the distress their sudden appearance created for the warriors of the Old faction. He could hear the sirens blaring because of their sudden appearance, the smell of fear was delivered by the wind to its King. It appears they are aware of their presence now, but it still is impolite to arrive to someone's home without a proper gift.

 _'Mother and Father raised me better than that.'_

With that vicious thought in mind Naruto raised his too hands encircled them together to form an oval shape in which a ball of lighting began to form. This lighting was Cream and Vermillion in color, it was magnificent to the eyes of both Ajuka and Sirzechs they had never seen this attack from the creative blonde before so to see it first-hand would be a treat. Every time Sirzechs or Ajuka were on a battlefield or spar with the blonde he always had some new technique or tactic he was waiting to unveil. The ingenuity the blonde displayed when it came to combat was incredible to the minds of the super devils.

Quickly Naruto's arms flared out to their full length and a spear appeared. With a gleam in his eyes that promised the end of all he saw in the castle, he spoke the name of his newest creation.

 **"Kamishini no Yari (God-Killing Spear)!"**

This lighting spear was a mixture of both Cream and Vermillion colored lightening with what appeared to be an arrow tip at the ends. Taking hold of his creation a hum akin to birds chirping was heard by the three individuals Naruto noticed how the energy weapon was a foot taller than he was. Spinning the destructive work of art in hands for a moment a mental decision was made, and the netherworld would attribute his name to another atrocity.

With naught another thought Naruto launched the spear with monstrous speed.

Sirzechs whistled as he saw the speed the spear was launched with, that technique was powerful he could feel the lightning scream in vengeance and glee. But something was bugging him.

"Your lighting wasn't always such a distinct mixture of colors?" Last he remembered it was a vibrant blue.

"My lighting is more concentrated and volatile now through my time training and being in war. So now it has taken upon a distinct patterning to represent that." Finished Naruto with a smile, it would strike soon.

Ajuka was about to ask a question when suddenly his attention was drawn to the cataclysmic explosion that resulted from the spear released by Naruto. A giant plume of smoke and fire was seen on the initial result of the technique, the explosion climbed to unimaginable heights as it towered over the castle that it was meant to strike.

"I missed." Spoke Naruto in a calm tone, "That's quite embarrassing, I should work on my aim when I get the time."

Ajuka was about to comment on the absurdity of using such a powerful technique without first mastering it completely but was stopped by the incoming wind as a result from the impact. With a rush all three stood calmly and waited for the wind to calm down from the attack.

 _'Hmph, I wouldn't have missed.'_ Thought Sirzechs with a small pout on his lips.

"It seems my inaccuracy has left a good number of them still alive. They are terrified and confused, their commander has also abandoned them it seems." Spoke Naruto as he received the information from the recent rush of wind that followed his attack.

This caught Ajuka's attention, "Creuserey has abandoned his men? Fitting of a coward like him to run away when the end is imminent." Spoke the green devil with annoyance dripping in his aristocratic voice.

"Well, no point in prolonging the inevitable we have already announced our arrival lets go and greet our hosts." Spoke Sirzechs with a pleasant smile on his face.

* * *

It was a shame it was coming to an end so soon, he had taken such careful and meticulous actions to ignite the flames of war amongst devils. Their pride was always so easy to manipulate to his whims, then again pride is an emotion that is the easiest to manipulate other than anger.

But all good things must come to an end and this entertaining little spat amongst these creatures served its purpose of entertainment.

 _'Hoo, it seems the hatchling is making what seems to be his final appearance in this war.'_ As the thought passed through the head of the figure a surge of energy flashed throughout his space. The darkness surged with sparks of crimson lightening flashing around the man illuminating his silver eyes in the darkness.

"Hmm, he has grown strong over the course of this war as has those Devils. Such a surge of power and the scent of fear. It would seem they are about to commit a massacre but the all three of them is a bit of overkill. No matter this makes it all the easier, let us see how strong the hatchling has become."

The sound of hooves sounded off in the distance with as the eerie glow of flames illuminated the darkness that exists.

* * *

He was bleeding, oh Maou he was bleeding from his head. What happened? One minute he sounded the alarm then the next a colossal explosion occurred and soon he was unconscious. Dust, debris, stone, marble and bodies were seen all on the ground. Gerard was confused and terrified from the scene that was in front of him.

 _"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"_

Looking around Gerard searched for the source of the screech of fear, soon enough he came upon a figure walking through the dust. It was a shadowy figure at first but soon discernible features began to become much more clear and apparent. The first thing he noticed was silken blonde/red hair that seemed to be untouched by the dust that surrounded the powerful figure.

 _'No. NO! NOOO!'_ Screamed Gerard in his mind as fear clouded his thoughts and his fight or flight instincts began to kick into over drive. He had to get away from this monster! As the thought appeared in his head Gerard tried with all his might to move and lift the debris that was holding him down.

"You won't be able to lift that and move. Your legs are probably crushed under the debris and the adrenaline is probably numbing your senses so you couldn't tell." Spoke a smooth apathetic tone standing close to Gerard's tensed and fear filled body.

Slowly craning his head upward the noble devil stared into the frigid eyes of The Black One. This mysterious figure was cited as being unapproachable by all within the Old-Satan faction, all warriors were told to get away from this man and to never engage him in any combat. Now, Gerard knew first hand why that rule was established amongst the Faction's fighters.

"Your comrades that survived my initial attack are being hunted and mercilessly killed if they choose to continue to fight for their old Lords. Those four have given all you opposing soldiers an open invitation to join the Anti-Satan faction, that even stands now. I cannot heal you but I can have Ajuka send you along with the others that chose to change sides to the hospital in our territory where they will heal you and where you can continue to live for yourself rather than die by my hands for a Lord and commander that deserted his forces at the mere presence of us three." Gerard already knew the answer that he was going to give the moment this legendary and terrifying figure spoke to him. Naruto knew the devil's answer as well but it was fitting that since he had the young one's undivided attention he lay out the facts of the situation in full.

"So young devil what will you do? Die foolishly for your old Lords and master or Find new purpose on the other side." Finished Naruto crouching down and looking the devil in his hazel colored eyes.

After only a moment Gerard spoke with fear, "I-I-I would like to continue to live Black-Sama." Spoke Gerard in a fearful silent tone.

 _'Black-Sama? That's an interesting title'_ Thought Naruto in hidden amusement under his stoic visage. "Good choice." Placing his hand on top of the devil's shoulder Naruto transported Gerard to where Naruto could sense Ajuka's energy signature. In a quick flash the injured devil was gone.

"Another one has chosen to join us?" Questioned the newly arrived Sirzechs.

Rising to his feet Naruto turned towards the redhead, "Yes, but I'm pretty sure he only decided to join because of the imminent death he would receive from me."

"Black-Sama you are quite the merciful calamity aren't you?" Teased Sirzechs as he looked to the face of the confused blond.

"Is that a name that they have begun to call me?" Questioned the blonde earning a chuckle from his friend in response. Following after the chuckle a pillar of emerald green energy rose in the sky, they were off to a new life on the other side.

Walking back towards the duo Ajuka looked both in the eyes for a moment then looked all around the remains of the mansion. All around them laid blood and bodies covered in dust and debris, it was shame such loyal warriors decided to die for such worthless and shameful Lords. A massacre of their own people, devils murdering other devils.

 _"War is the same no matter who is involved. The last ones standing are they ever considered winners?"_

Ajuka placed his fingers to his ear receiving a call through magical means, "Sirzechs your mother and girlfriend are on their way here it seems. Serafall is accompanying them as well Naruto."

Sirzechs deflated and became deathly pale while Naruto held a small smile on his face, he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again.

"Let us go meet them halfway." Spoke Naruto with a smile completely ignoring the terror exhibited upon Sirzechs face.

Smiling at the amusement he would witness with Sirzechs, "I agree, they have just finished fighting so it would be considerate to meet them. Don't you agree Sirzechs?" Questioned Ajuka enjoying the horror on the face of his best friend all too much.

Suddenly all around the three, flames come forth completely enclosing the body and rubble invested area. The flames radiated massive amounts of heat around the three warriors. All three looked around and all they saw was endless flames and the air started to become oppressive in the surrounding area.

"Naruto is this your doing?" Questioned Sirzechs looking at the flames in calculative interest, he needed to be sure.

Naruto had a similar look in his eyes while looking upon these flames, they gave a feeling similar to the energy he felt from his sensei. This iconic feeling; oppressive, omniscient, all encompassing. The sense of hopeless anger and his sanity felt like it was being devoured the more he stared into the flames. He had heard of these flames in the lessons with his master.

"No, my flames do not have such a distinct effect on those who gaze upon them."

Ajuka was running through all the information that he had compiled upon the beings of this world, specifically those that were in the list of the Strongest Beings. These flames were causing him to slowly delve into his anger and lose his usually perfect emotional control.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground alerted the three to a new presence coming to join the conversation. Naruto gained an overwhelming sense of déjà vu in this moment and if his senses were true then he was worried about how this was going to play out.

A hazy image was produced from the heat of the flames as a figure sitting atop of a horse was slowly coming into form to the three. It was a blood red horse, a red seemingly darker in color than Sirzechs own hair atop the steeds head were a pair of curved horns facing upward. The horse wailed in introduction and the flames rose in power and ferocity to the songs of the legendary steed.

Sitting atop the beautiful stallion was a man about the height of Sirzechs and Ajuka with red-ginger colored hair and pale skin came into view of the three. The man wore clothing fitting of that of a nobleman he sat with grace and elegance permeating throughout his form. As the horse came to a stop the man opened his eyes and all could see his blazing silver colored eyes that bore a distinctive ring of crimson around the pupil.

The newcomer stared each powerful being in the eyes, with a certain gleam of interest in his eyes. Good they weren't falling to the mild manipulation of his aura and his flames. He didn't expect them to but just to make sure he allowed them to be surrounded by them.

Slowly the newcomer descended off of his mount and affectionately stroked the neck of his beloved steed, he was always loyal and patient with his manipulative master. Such a prideful steed didn't need to be here for this test _'Leave us for now.'_

Staring into the eyes of its master the red steed gave a gentle neigh and turned around trotting back into the flames to wait for its master to call it once again.

Happy that his words were followed, the redhead turned back towards the three beings of interest at the moment. These were children encroaching upon the some of the strongest in the world, maybe even in a few years or decades they would be on that list themselves. They were interesting children creeping upon the mountain of strength but the hatchling was the true one being tested today. He wanted to stand above the world, he believes he should stand above the world. War would show him the power of beings that he said should be beneath him.

"Are these your flames? They seem to be stopping us from leaving." Spoke Sirzechs in a calm tone of voice hoping being cordial and respectful could help dissuade the situation that he could feel was potentially about to occur.

Without a word War drew his silver longsword in his right hand and looked Naruto straight in his eyes and flashed him a smile that reeked of malice. "He has spoken highly of you hatchling. I haven't seen him show interest in anyone or anything since I ascended. I want to see what makes you so special."

Naruto looked the man in his eyes and spoke with power in the face of the red rider, "Well it can't be helped, eventually I would seek out the rest of the Horsemen. But now it seems you have come to search for me I must say I am flattered that you would seek me out War." Finished Naruto with his body tensed in preparation at the battle that was inevitable at this point.

Ajuka and Sirzechs were now even more weary and even showing a little bit of fear at the thought of one of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse standing before them. They could feel the oppressive power around them, they could feel the madness of war seeping into them and surrounding them. It was suffocating is this what it was like to stand in front of one of the four horsemen this sense of crushing wallow and madness?

"How disappointing, I thought you two were interesting seeing as how the hatchling has allied himself with you creatures. But it seems my presence and title has caused your baser instincts to take over your bodies. How disgusting such weak creatures aren't worthy of being cut by my blade." Spoke War looking at the two devils with overwhelming disgust and shame upon his face at the fear being exhibited by the best that the Devil's had to offer. Pointing his blade toward a wall of flames an opening appeared at the command of their master.

"Leave this battlefield and return to your people. You two are not ready to enter into the upper echelons of power nor are you two worthy of having your blood spilled by my blade." Spoke War with his eyes focused intently on Naruto trying to discern the thoughts going through the young hatchling's head. Those two devils did not perform up to par in the meeting and they already started to show fear in is presence and War could not forgive a showing of fear.

Naruto saw the trepidation and fear in the eyes of the two and he couldn't truly blame them. They were not accustomed with standing in the presence of a Rider any of the 4 Horsemen could leave even the most powerful of beings in a sniveling ball of fear. This was his battle, he had laid the gauntlet to Death long ago and now those words are coming to fruition he couldn't allow Sirzechs and Ajuka to be involved in his battles. No matter what it is, his path is his alone to walk and he must do so with none standing beside him. Power draws many to your side but it also causes those that are drawn to you to be targets and Naruto refused to allow those he cares for to be caught in the crossfire.

"Sirzechs, Ajuka. Leave both of you, this is a battle that will leave one of us dead or very badly damaged and you two have an image to maintain for your people. Should one of you lose a body part or end up dying the morale and image that you fought so hard to protect would be ruined." Naruto turned to the two and flashed them what looked to be a reassuring smile in the face of what seemed to be an insurmountable opponent in one of the 4 Horsemen.

"Tell Sera-chan I'm sorry and I'm going to be a little late for dinner tonight. I know how much she hates it when I don't tell her when I'm running late." Finished Naruto returning his eyes to the horseman that has come before him in the interest of raising a battle of Titanic proportions. In Naruto's right hand a broadsword of beautiful Phoenix and Dragon fire was born into the world and in his left a spear of lightening shot to life. The electricity struck the ground its king stood upon in preparation for the battle that its master was called upon.

"Such beautiful flames. Vermillion, Gold, Black and Azure flames all dancing in harmony such a feeling of serenity and power. Your flames may even match my flames of War when you truly mature and come into your prime young hatchling." Spoke War with admiration in his tone

"Naruto."

"What did you say hatchling?"

"I said my name is Naruto, not hatchling." Spoke Naruto with narrowed eyes, he took no kindness to those that looked down upon him and spoke of him in a dismissive fashion. His pride refused to allow any to do such a thing no matter if they were a horsemen or not.

A smile of amusement cracked upon the horseman's face, _'Alright young Naruto, prove you are worthy of me uttering your name.'_

"Prove yourself in my eyes, then I will speak your name but until then you are nothing more than a hatchling." Spoke War with mirth in his voice slowly his eyes turned to the two devils that were still within his flamed boundary.

 _'They are still standing here, such insubordinate scum.'_

War took that moment and increased the aura around him drowning the three in the presence and wrath of the Red Rider. With power in his tone War spoke to the two devils, **"Why are you mongrels still within the realm of my flames!? Has your fear taken complete control of your mental faculties and left you paralyzed in my presence!? LEAVE MY SIGHT YOUR FEAR DISGUSTS ME! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF POWER NOR ARE YOU WORTH OF STANDING BESIDE THIS CHOSEN ONE! YOU TWO ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF RULING OVER YOUR PEOPLE IF YOU SHOW SUCH FEAR!"** Finished War with his silver eyes blazing in fury and power his will was on full display it was time to see these two and their resolve. Absentmindedly he noticed that Naruto exhibited no change in his composure at the increase of pressure that made War smile internally.

Suddenly the area was enshrouded in vengeful crimson and blinding emerald at the pressure of War was slowly being matched and even pushed back. War took interest at the recent changes in the body language of the two mongrels before him, before they showed fear and tense apprehension in his presence and aura. But now, now they seemed to slowly become accustomed to the pressure and will of War. Good, they are beginning to show the promise the 4 saw in them.

Sirzechs stepped forward and spoke the words that he and Ajuka felt in their spirits, "Naruto, we will not leave you to fight this man alone. You stood beside all of us in this war and aided in giving us a greater opportunity to bring our people peace and change. How could we betray the trust and bond we have built with you by leaving you here to battle this man alone? We are brothers Naruto and I refuse to leave my brother behind." Naruto couldn't believe the words that he heard exit from Sirzechs mouth he was astonished to hear such word, looking to Ajuka he saw the green haired genius gave a small smile and a nod of agreement. Naruto felt the emotions in their power they were going to stand beside him, they believed he was family, they saw him as their brother.

Smiling in appreciation Naruto turned towards War seeing silent contemplation in the concepts mind. "Is that your final answers? You will ignore my orders and fight beside him?"

Sirzechs eyes gained a crimson tint and narrowed, "If you wish to fight Naruto then we will fight you as well." War heard his answer and turned to the eyes of Ajuka and saw the same determination only receiving a nod in response. War had both of their answers, good they were the answers he wanted to hear.

Smiling War closed the opening his flame wall had and slowly his eyes shined and all around the three, the mangled remains of the fallen devils rose. The flames of War called upon their vessels as suitable hosts and pawns for their Lord and Master. War chuckled with power and malice, the lust for bloodshed and murder saturated the realm of fire around the three and the desires and intentions of the Red Rider were on full display.

"Excellent, you three have made proper advancements and have passed a few of the tests so far but now the main exam must commence. Come! Come and show me a battle that will cause my blood to sing and my flames to rejoice! War commands you!" Finished the horseman overrun by his battle hunger and blood lust.

War has come and now he must test the three anomalies of power that are encroaching upon the positions of the 10. When one wields power they must become accustomed to all that accompanies it and all who wish to challenge them and their power. Power and Destiny have brought the legendary Red Rider War before the Super Devils of Creation and Destruction and The Perfect Union.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you very much everyone for tuning into chapter 7 of A Quest for Power, I appreciate you taking the time out of you guys day and reading my story. I know that some of you guys a waiting for me to start the cannon storyline but since my story touches into the elder generations of the DXD world I feel like I have to lay proper groundwork for the connection to fit. Also in regards to the pairing its probably going to be a harem because, you know its HighSchool DXD lol but Im not putting Grayfia in the harem. Sirzechs is a good bro and I can't take a good bro's lady like that. If there is nothing else tell me your thoughts, feelings and reaction to the story you guys all awesome and sexy and if we met in person I would take you on a date. Until next time.**


	8. The Mark of War

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of A Quest for Power! Hello my friends and readers I am back again with another chapter I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and I am happy to bring it to you all. I wanted to have this chapter out on the anniversary of when I first started this story but I got caught up with my new job and girlfriend. But luckily I got all of that taken care of and now I can bring you this chapter. So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of my fun brain child my cool readers.** **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Walking around members of the Anti-Satan faction were in high spirits and they couldn't wait to return to their homes and families. The signs were there, the Sitri and Glasya-Labolas heirs returned from battle with their armies in high spirits and even were able to get a handful of defectors from the opposing army. There were some who didn't agree with this philosophy of taking in defectors but when Sirzechs flared his will and might and asked for anyone to question his decision on the idea that paused all grievances.

None wanted to challenge the strongest devil in existence and possibly incur the wrath of the Destruction's favorite devil. They agreed out of fear of Sirzechs, but they understood when Ajuka explained the thought process behind the notion.

 _'This war is for the progression of all devils and to offer a redemption for their war-torn species and they offer this redemption to all devils no matter the side. If they refuse this offer, then those devils will be treated as enemies and be annihilated, and their legacies will turn to nothing but ashes in the wind_. _'_

Those words resounded in the minds of all the devils fighting and filled them with an admiration for those 4 great devils. Compassion was a strange emotion for devils as they are beings of darkness with horrid urges, to show compassion and understanding are strange concepts to them and many wanted to refuse these ideals.

It reminded them too much of the thoughts and ideals of Angels.

But seeing some of the members of the Old-Satan faction defecting to their side and expressing gratitude and appreciation to the 4 Aces filled the Anti-Satan faction warriors with pride and helped them all to understand Ajuka's words. With the return of two of the four many wondered where the Gremory and Astaroth heirs were, even that monstrously powerful blonde was nowhere in sight.

Now, the mysterious blonde was the subject of many questions and much scrutinizing on the part of Sirzechs. Seeing as he was the one who proposed the idea of the blonde joining their side in this war in the first place.

Many houses questioned Zeoticus and Runnell (Phenex clan head) about a union of houses among the two in question to the existence of the boy. Seeing how he bore traits of each legendary devil family and was a man of exceeding levels of strength. The blonde's presence alone spoke of unbridled and immense power that seemed to tower over all that were in front of him.

Many among the army held great amounts of distrust toward the mysterious blonde who appeared out of nowhere providing help to their cause. Many of the houses saw the blonde as a potential spy for the Old-Satan faction and called for his immediate extermination. But with some coaxing from Sirzechs and Ajuka the houses acquiesced to the prolonged help of the mysterious blonde.

Weariness was exhibited when the outsider was around, he wasn't trusted in these times of war.

He was too convenient in his appearance, in his emergence and desire to help, his intentions were unknown to the rulers of the seven sins. The masters of manipulation saw this newcomers desire to help unreal, none offer help without a goal or alternative motive. That is what they, devils, knew and understand to be true it isn't in the will of any being to do anything out of the goodness of their heart without some motive.

Acceptance in the blonde only slowly began once the skill and ability of the blonde was exhibited in the field of battle. Through his actions on the battlefield and interactions with some of the houses did Naruto begin to gain favor among some houses. But it was his blossoming relationship with the heiress that helped to gain his favor and agreement among the soldiers.

Besides he wasn't the only newcomer brought in upon the good words and trust of Sirzechs Gremory.

* * *

When in battle, the thirst to end your enemy is as high as it could possibly be. All existences experience feelings and thoughts of unprecedented violence at different points. It is through battle these thoughts and feelings can be released in full force upon the unfortunate prey that is in sight. But there are circumstances that facilitate the rising anger that accompanies battle.

Hatred exists in battle, the desire to utterly annihilate your foe because of the disgust you feel when they are even in your presence. The joy and orgasmic bliss one experiences when they can destroy and annihilate the opponent that is hated the most, is unlike any pleasure understood by a wrathful warrior. The excitement of watching the one you hate the most lie on the ground covered in the memories of your assault upon their body. The bruises, cuts, their blood dripping upon the ground, the residual feeling of your power on their form from your destructive spells.

It was perfect! It was everything that was desired in battle! Just another moment and it would've been finished. The greatest wish of a warrior….

 _'HOW COULD I HAVE LET HER ESCAPE ME AGAIN!? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE BLEEDING AND SLOWLY FREEZING TO DEATH! WHO WAS IT THAT CAME AND SAVED HER!?'_ Those were the thoughts running through the angered mind of the beautiful heiress Serafall Sitri at the current moment.

Usually Serafall is a cheerful and bubbly young woman filled with as much happiness as she holds beauty. She was a stunning woman that stood at about 5'2 in height with long black hair tied in a high pony tail. Her usually warm and gorgeous blue orbs were now frigid as the coldest pits of the underworld in response to her fury. The gorgeous woman was currently clothed in a relaxing pair of sleek sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt that did nothing to hide her generously sized breast.

At the moment the beautiful Sitri heiress was overcome with unconscious and unadulterated anger at her own folly and hesitance. One minute she was freezing Katerea and her army and about to deliver the final bow to the downed and bleeding devil child Then all of a fucking sudden, a silver Magic seal appears underneath the Leviathan.

Being cautious in times of war Serafall kept her distance from the unknown seal but all she saw was a bright shining light that momentarily blinded her. Once the light died down the body of Leviathan disappeared from her frozen landscape and the bitch's energy signature couldn't be detected anymore.

In the mind of the Sitri heiress Katarea was a horrid excuse of what a female devil should be. The Maou descendent was a woman full of arrogance and pride she abused her position and believed that everyone should bow before her because of her family blood. She believed herself to be the most beautiful woman in the world and that she could manipulate and abuse others because of her beauty.

The more Serafall thought about the situation the more angered she became at the thought of losing the chance to erase that lousy excuse of a devil. Ice was inching out from the feet of the warrior-heiress, a chilling aura surrounded her form as she was slowly falling into her wrath again. If she were conscious or even empathetic to the thought she would realize the soldiers outside and around her tent are shaking in fear of the energy she was releasing.

Suddenly the flap to her tent was pushed open and the gorgeous blue eyes of the heiress gazed upon the beautiful face of Grayfia Lucifuge.

Grayfia was a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her twenties standing at the height of 5'8. Her silver eyes glinted with a red tint that seemed to shine with hidden emotion upon the stoic face of the woman, upon her gorgeous lips she wore some red lipstick. Her hair, her gorgeous grey hair cascaded behind her down to the middle of her back with a couple of braids framing her face. The beautiful woman was clothed in a blue and white dress.

Staring into each other's eyes for a moment neither said a word, "I was searching for you. Falbium-sama told me you were here." Spoke Grayfia with her usually calm and elegant voice befitting a woman of refined elegance.

"Really? I would've thought he would be in his tent asleep and having his second in command tell everyone to leave him alone… Well you have found me Grayfia-Chan, what is it that I can help you with." Spoke Serafall with an effort to remain calm even if her anger was speaking to her to lash out against her.

Grayfia noticed the underlying layer of anger underneath the heiress' words but decided to ignore it. She knew the anger wasn't directed towards herself so Grayfia saw no reason to respond towards the Sitri heiress' wrath. "Are you ok?" Questioned the grey-haired beauty with concern in her voice.

Serafall heard the question and heaved a deep sigh of hot air she could feel the anger and negativity in her body go along with the sigh. She hated letting her wrath take control of her mind because it always put her in such an unpleasant mood. Slowly she allowed a small smile to appear on her face and looked towards Grayfia in appreciation for the concern. "Yeah I am. Just upset that someone came and took away Leviathan before I could crush her into tiny ice particles." Muttered the Sitri in anger.

"Did you see who it was that came and took her away?" Questioned Grayfia with curiosity dripping in her voice. For as long as she was on the Anti-Satan side even when she fought for the old regime, every devil knew of the hatred Serafall Sitri harbored for the female Maou descendent. Katarea was one who was too prideful to show her fear in the presence of others but for those that were observant and knew what fear looked like under a mask, knew that Katarea hated to see Serafall on a battlefield in front of her.

Grayfia noticed that her breath was becoming more and more visible in the air and she was feeling a chill surround her. She felt like she was being hunted, looking into the blank and shadowed eyes of Serafall ice was forming around the beautiful devils' feet.

The love of the Gremory heir stared into the eyes of frozen wrath and heard a voice full of vengeance and fury, "I did not see who it was, all I could see was a bright silver light but soon after that she was gone." Spoke Serafall in a calm voice filled with nothing but malice and wrath at the thought of her prey escaping her.

Soon pressure started to enwrap Grayfia, it wasn't enough to make her feel nervous or fear. Not even close. She fought and laid with the strongest devil to ever exist and could keep up with him when he began to get serious. Grayfia was no stranger to power and its unannounced arrivals, Sirzechs did not desire her merely for her lovely appearance.

For her to experience discomfort or fear at this level of unconscious anger then she wouldn't be deserving of the power she has gained and displayed in battle. Both she and Serafall knew that they were the two strongest female devils in existence at the current moment and they both knew that eventually only one could stand at the top.

Power desired hierarchy, stability and order; power refused to have an equal it must dominate or be dominated.

"Moouuu I just want my Naruto-kun! I haven't seen him in what feels like centuries. He always knows how to cheer me up when I get like this!" Sobbed Serafall as she flopped back onto her relatively comfortable bed. She really missed her love it was like whenever she was in his presence she felt immediately happy and being in his arms just filled her with such warmth and protection. Even being a warrior of immense power even Serafall wanted to feel warm and protected in the arms of the man she loves.

The power and presence was gone, the frozen strangulation disappeared, no longer did a warrior of great and devastating power sit in front of the grey-haired beauty. No, now what laid in front of her was just a woman who missed her man and Grayfia could definitely understand that feeling at the moment.

It was interesting to Grayfia seeing the relationship between the bubbly heiress and the calm dragon. When first meeting Naruto she got the notion that he was one that cared for nothing other than a good fight, he didn't interact with anyone other than Sirzechs or Ajuka. He held an aura that seemed to only respect those that held power comparable to his own.

Whenever he walked through the camp he was given a bit of space upon his path, Grayfia saw the distrust in their eyes. But what was more prevalent was the curiosity to figure out what the man was and where he came from. The man called for everyone's attention when he was present at any point, he stood out among the masses it was subconscious for all that stood beside him to notice him. None could ignore his presence.

Smiling at the woman, "Serafall-Chan, Venelana-sama and I are going to meet with Naruto, Sirzechs and Ajuka. I came to come and get you because I figured you would want to go and retrieve Naruto." Finished the grey-haired woman with a smile.

Sitting up quickly at the plan, Grayfia could see the excitement in the heiress' eyes at the thought of seeing her love again. At the moment the heiress called upon her magic to enwrap her lustful form, soon she was outfitted in a skin-tight full body suit that was covered with pieces of sleek armor on her chest, legs and arms.

"Wait, where are they?"

"They went to invade the Fleurty mansion which is where the bulk of the Old-Satan factions army is." Spoke Grayfia in a simple voice, soon silence settled.

"THEY DID WHAAAAAT?!"

Serafall shot past Grayfia out of her tent with vanishing speed, her adrenaline and annoyance were at an all-time high with the recent reveal of her boyfriend's annoying decision. She didn't fear anyone on the side of the Old-Satan's having any chance of beating her boo, no that man was power given form. She spent many days sparring and competing against him and Serafall knew the gap that existed between her powers and her beloved Naruto's.

Needless to say, she didn't fear what those foot soldiers could do to her baby, no she feared the mess that man can create from simply being in a situation. Naruto was a beacon for trouble and very disastrous circumstances Serafall knew it and hated it, Grayfia knew it and was confused by it, Ajuka knew it and was intrigued by it, Falbium knew it and was apathetic to it and Sirzechs knew and enjoyed it. It never failed, whenever the man would release a technique or even his energy the world seemed dance in excitement and send an avatar to test her beloved.

The heiress' senses were going haywire at the moment and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Arriving beside the sprinting Grayfia and Serafall was a determined and angered Venelana Gremory.

"Hello Sera-Chan, how are you?" Questioned the duchess with a sweet smile on her face acting as if nothing was wrong at all. The smile sent chills down the spine of Serafall she remembered hearing stories from her father and mother about that smile.

Regaining her posture and focus Serafall smiled back at her mother's best friend, "Venelana-sama, I'm doing well how about yourself?"

Smiling at the response Venelana spoke, "All is well, I'm sure Grayfia has informed about the current situation concerning those three boys." Spoke Venelana as she shook her head once more in exasperation as she thought about what it is those three got themselves into.

With a rush the three devils called their wings and ascended to the sky to cover more ground.

"She has Venelana-sama, honestly the nerve of Naruto-kun running off like that and jumping head first into such a dangerous situation!" Spoke the Sitri with worry in her tone.

"Those boys. Ugh I don't know what I'm going to do with those three, whenever I turn my head they are either off damn near killing each other in one of their _"spars"_ or they wind up in some kind of larger mess." Spoke Venelana in annoyance, Sera rolled her eyes at the reminder and Grayfia just sighed at the thought.

"Lady Venelana, those three are some of the strongest fighters in existence, I'm sure handling an army is nothing to them." Spoke Grayfia calmly in defense for her beloved and his brothers.

Serafall gave the grey-haired beauty a look of dry resignation. Venelana responded, "Grayfia dear, I can easily imagine them individually being able to take on an army, the army is not what I fear. No there are beings in this world that far outclass those three and they all know it, it is clear to them that they aren't the pinnacle of power in the world. But they are encroaching upon that mountain and that is what I fear." Responded Venelana with worry and anxiety in her voice.

Suddenly the three sensed an immense amount of electric energy being released and they could only increase their speed as they all knew who it was that released that technique.

* * *

It has been nice lately, with the coming end of that Civil War the devils were having amongst each other things could finally move towards a more peaceful path. War was very debilitating and time consuming, when in war there was very little time for the indulgence of hobbies and personal activities. At any moment you were called away and commissioned to do battle and be ready to give your existence for the sake of your people. That was the price of loyalty and war.

He hated it.

He couldn't tinker with his fun experiments during war, he couldn't go to the human world and enjoy a nice peaceful afternoon of fishing, he couldn't enjoy a lovely night with a few beautiful and tantalizing young women. War showed him his own failures as a leader, he had commissioned those angels to fall with him when he decided to follow his curiosity instead of the Word.

He was the one that introduced the world to the Wings of the Night.

Black as the deepest pits of Hell his wings bled when his curiosity and lust ran rampant in his heart.

Those young soldiers knew nothing of war, Hell he barely knew anything of war. During the crusades led by the almighty he was learning and tinkering with different experiments and scientific tools. Much of his work still resides in the 5th realm, a shame he would probably never get any of those notes back.

They were the smallest of the three, but he disregarded that fact because of his pride, the skies rained blood and black feathers by the hands of his most hated enemy and his beloved former family. His brothers, sisters and his Father all spilled the blood of those who chose to follow him; those names and those orders he gave will always haunt him.

Peace was the only option. His people, their survival, their sanity all couldn't handle it anymore he needed to back away before he lost his people and himself… Sadly he couldn't realize that situation in time before the Star of God and many of his followers fell into depravity.

 ** _"BOOOOOOMMMMM!"_**

Suddenly the office, no, the entire building was shaking. Violet eyes sharpened in curiosity stretching his honed and aged senses he could sense a surge of electrical energy. This power was quite ravenous in nature it demanded subjugation and complete obedience, this was the energy of an apex being.

The power of a dragon.

But there were a couple more signatures he was much more familiar and in tune with, he knew the energy of his neighbors like he knew the pleasure zones of his lovers.

 _'Hmmm, now this is interesting. I heard rumors that they found someone of immense power that was comparable to Ajuka and Sirzechs. I didn't think it was true, but this feeling.'_

Suddenly the office door was opened with a quickness that didn't surprise the leader at all he expected him to come.

"Azazel did you feel that energy spike?" Questioned a handsome man with the appearance of a twenty-year-old young man. With silver-white bowl cut hair and usually lazy purple eyes that seemed to have a sharpness to them. The young man wasn't quite tall standing at about 5'7 the man was wearing a purple beret hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots. This was the legendary Vice Governor General of Grigori Shemhazai and one of the aforementioned Azazel's best friends and most trusted companions.

Azazel was a tall man standing about 6'2 appearing to be in his late twenties. The man had black hair with blonde bangs slightly dripping upon his violet colored eyes standard of those that have Fallen from grace. Azazel wore a faded blue over coat with a black vest buttoned up fully underneath the coat, the man wore a grey shirt and a red tie to finish off the upper part of his ensemble. The legs of the man were covered by a pair of purple pair of corduroy pants with black shoes finishing out his outfit.

Smiling towards his friend Azazel spoke with a smooth whimsical smile and poise, "I did my friend, that energy is quite volatile. I'd harbor a guess that energy is coming from that mysterious fellow that the devils found." Chuckled Azazel in curiosity and amusement. Curiosity and wonder were the hallmarks of his existence the governor general enjoyed the mysteries of the world and trying to figure them out. This boy that the boy Sirzechs seemed to have found was a mystery that Azazel was dying to understand.

Shemhazai also understood the implications but he had only heard minor rumors floating around the underworld about the mysterious figure. He never witnessed the newest visitor of the mythological world but to merely appear from thin air with a level of power equivalent to some of the stronger children of the world. Well, that was just unsettling. "That energy has the arcane feeling of a dragon's energy. Have the devils gotten a dragon to fall under their spell?" Spoke Shemhazai with seriousness in his tone.

Azazel continued to smile not too perturbed by the news, he knew that much. He even laughed at the notion his best friend brought up. "No, my friend they did not bring a dragon under a spell, I've done some recon in their camps and even watched the young one while he was in the middle of battle. It seems the dragon allied with Sirzechs and fights with the Devils on the basis of a deal. A man of his word this mysterious being seems to be." Finished the "sinister" Governor General with a chuckle.

This caught Shemhazai's attention, "Recon? What else did you uncover about this mysterious dragon?" This was important if they could dig up any information upon this new comer it would be amazing. No matter if a faux peace treaty was established by the Three factions at any moment that can be discarded and even beyond that, in this world of lore and myths breathed to reality. The existence of an amazingly powerful being coming into the world from seemingly nowhere is cause for worry and concern.

"Now that is the most baffling part about this interesting situation." Azazel spoke with unbridled curiosity, this was his scientific mind speaking in control now. The man was thinking of all the experiments and tests that could conducted on this new and intriguing specimen. Shem knew that Azazel was a man that loved his experiments more than anything else being as close they have been Shem would know better than any other.

"I commissioned some of our comrades to go and collect residual energy left behind by our newest curiosity." Azazel paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now through running some tests on the energy I came across a few interesting points. This young man has quite powerful energy flowing around in his body very volatile and destructive. It aligned with three different elements."

Azazel raised three fingers and dropped each one in accordance to the revealed element, "Wind, Lightening and Fire and we aren't talking to the same degree as say some of the spells of the devils, no. Those elements when wielded by this young man are too another level almost akin to a god of those elements. But it is his fire that is the most powerful of the three, those flames." Azazel gained a sort of admiration and fear in his eyes.

The white head was fully immersed in the report now, Azazel has his complete attention now. "What about those flames Azazel?"

Shaking his head Azazel spoke back in concentration and focus, "Those flames are a combination of different natures. They are the flames of a Dragon and a Phoenix"

Shemhazai gained a confused look in his eyes as he heard the recent information from his best friend. "I'm not understanding the significance. Those devils from the Phenex house are strong indeed and they have powerful flames but them and a dragon making a child wouldn't be much cause for concern."

Azazel looked at his friend for a minute and chuckled at the words, it was natural to make that assumption based upon who the mystery has aligned himself with. Even Azazel himself made that same assumption when first looking at the energy but something integral something fundamental wasn't there and that disproved all of his assumptions. While creating an answer that was far more interesting and unbelievable.

"That is where the mistake is my friend, I made the same assumption when I first gathered the tests results my friend. I assume he was just a young hybrid that wasn't strong enough to fight in the Great War but rose to power to fight in this Civil War of theirs. Sadly, I was wrong." Spoke Azazel with a whimsical smile on his face. This was a secret that could shake the world forever.

"My friend we both have battled and felt the flames from some of the strongest Phenex house members in the Great War." Receiving a nod, the Governor General continued, "What is it that was common among those flames, think of their feeling and signature." Azazel knew that his brother in all, but blood was understanding his questions.

"The energy signature was similar in feeling. Devils no matter their techniques or energy have an innate darkness and evil to their powers." Spoke Shemhazai.

Nodding his head in agreement Azazel continued, "Exactly a Phenex clan member has dark energy intertwined within their flames. But these flames are different, they have no trace of devil magic in them, they are pure in their essence almost like being near the sun. They are flames of a Dragon and of a Phoenix. Not Phenex, no they are from the mythical creature that inspired the world over with its beautiful songs and its ability to rise from its own ashes." Finished Azazel in a serious tone.

Realization settled in and Shemhazai couldn't help but be floored at the implications of what this mysterious man's origins truly were. A union between Dragon and Phoenix is one dreamt of by all across the world. Dragons. The symbol of supreme power and prestige, the apex of the world that they were revered and feared all the world over for their legendary power. During the elder days the world was filled with dragons of legendary prestige and power that had the world over shake in terror and excitement at the thought of angering them.

Phoenix. The symbol of renewal and of pure fire. The representation of the sun that shines across the world all over revered and idealized by all in both mortality and divinity. The world experiences one Phoenix at a time before they fall to their own ashes and give rise to a new bird of legend. The world and pantheons over revered and admired the existence of the Phoenix for its beautiful song and illustrious flames.

Now, there walked a being that was the lineage of both iconic and celebrated creatures. The type of person this figure must be did nothing but terrify Shemhazai.

"I see you understand the total gravity of the situation, but the good news is that this young one is still developing his power. He is strong, but he is still in the earlier stages in terms of his potential power."

Hearing this fear and instinct spoke before knowledge and reason, "If he is still young then we should kill him since he is such an ally to the Devils and their factions. With a powerful entity like him by their side I'm sure some devils have already thought to destroy their enemies."

Hearing those words Azazel knew where they were coming from, the beret wearing man worded it well and logically, but it was fear that was the true speaker of those words. "No. We will not attack this man since he has the backing of the devils and that could incite another war that our faction is surely not prepared nor populated for. If we struck at him we would lose too many of our soldiers before he even receives substantial wounds, the boy is a nation slayer already in terms of technique range alone."

From the reports he received on the young drake it was horrifying the amount of techniques the boy had under his belt and the ease at which he flung them around.

Seeing the disagreement on the face of his best friend, "Tell me Shem can you defeat Ajuka or Sirzechs?"

Pausing to mull over the possibility of such outcomes and nothing changed no matter how many variants came to be in the strategic mind of Shemhazai, "No I can't those two are monsters."

"That dragon you wish to strike, and kill can stand toe to toe with those monsters whose powers have almost reached maturity, while that Phoenix has a much higher potential ceiling. I will not needlessly start a war that will result in the end of our people Shem you know I wouldn't do such a thing to our people." Spoke the black/blonde head seriously earning an apologetic look from his friend which was met with a simple nod in forgiveness.

"Then what is it will we do my friend?"

"HA! My friend do you not remember I am a scientist and an inventor by my very nature, woven in the mind of the greatest creator the world has ever exalted. I shall do what all great scientists do." Finished Azazel with a smile as he stood up along with his brother leaving his office he had some more ideas to release from his genius mind.

* * *

The energy was chaotic, it was violent, it was filled with emotion, it was palpable, this was what he desired from those stepping on the list. This was the power he wanted to feel, to see, to taste this is what is meant to be alive for him. A warrior rejoiced in these moments when his life was on the line… well he knew his life wasn't in danger, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

All around the three an army of deceased flaming devils stood at attendance and awaited the mental cue of their commander. The three warriors stood with their backs to each other keeping an eye out for each zombified soldier. Slowly the emerald and crimson show died down and the two super devils reigned in their energies it seems they were ready now.

 _'Let's begin.'_

Naruto raised his broadsword and his spear prepared to annihilate any and every mindless soldier that was approaching him. Sirzechs held a crimson gaze as he looked upon the War and his monstrosities that approached him and his brothers in all but blood. Suddenly around the three an emerald magic circle surrounded the three, six circles glowed around the soldiers and out of them appeared six emerald dragons. Eyes blazing a dazzling blue as they looked upon the enemies that their conjurer identified.

 ** _Snap!_**

On cue the dragons tore through the reanimated soldiers like fire through a forest weaving through the soldiers eradicating their forms in the most efficient way possible. Ajuka didn't even lift a finger or move a feature on his figure these beasts moved as if they were sentient. In the cage of War, the green haired devil had lost a bit of his composure and was now falling in the madness that was aggression and anger.

Sirzechs was surprised by the decision of his childhood friend to strike first in combat. Usually when Ajuka is in battle he waits to see the actions and strategy of his opponents and responds to them accordingly. The mind of the Astaroth heir was one feared in the underworld and soon to be across the supernatural world over. But now the genius was taking initial steps against the battle with the red rider.

All around the three, six dragons slithered and devoured the reanimated soldiers every once in a while, one of the dragons would flare in power and vengeance.

"You all no longer have to fight. No matter what side you chose you deserve to rest now we all fought for what we believed in." Those words left Ajuka's lips and carried across the flaming battleground.

As the last of the reanimated soldiers fell, sequentially all the dragons turned their sights upon the orchestrator of the fallen soldiers. War had six energy dragons staring him down and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the anger of their master in the eyes of the dragons.

Within a moment the dragons flew towards the rider with a roar of madness and anger.

 _'Hmm?'_

The dragons encircled war and danced around him entrapping him in a sea of emerald, slowly more and more the dragons joined together and morphed into a vortex of emerald energy. War looked around himself as he was becoming entrapped and shifted his gaze back to where the three test subjects were and saw that his vision was blinded by emerald light.

With swiftness, War raised his blade and sliced clean through the energy vertically and erasing the energy from his vision. As the last wisps of energy disappeared war saw a cream and vermillion spear flying towards him. Acting quickly the rider raised his longsword and met the tip of the spear causing the electric spear to ignite in a show of electricity of hybrid energy.

 ** _"BOOOOOOMMMMM!"_**

From the smoke and dust War flew backwards covering his face, his noble clothing was marred with tears and his blade was accompanied by occasional red streaks of lighting. Landing on the ground suddenly the ginger head was assaulted by the Crimson Devil with a barrage of destructive orbs. Knowing of the legendary blood of the Devil King; War did the best he could to avoid and sometimes even deflect destruction.

As the onslaught finally ended he looked to his left and saw a flaming broadsword coming towards him with an efficient slice. Raising his blade, he blocked the strike and noticed his blade was worn and chipped away from the continued protection used against the power of destruction. Covering his longsword in flaming energy War entangled himself in a danced of blades with the pupil of Death. Such refined swordsmanship was displayed both moved with efficiency and grace around each other, when you learned the art of the blade you learn the art of death. These two warriors were masters of the art.

Both caught each other in a battle of strength with their blades locked, the warriors stared in each other's eyes. War had a hungry smile this was fun for him being able to test the hatchling and see where he stacks up so far was interesting for the Rider. Breaking the sword lock War kicked Naruto and jumped back as an axe kick from the devil of destruction crashed upon the ground and created a crater.

Blasting past Sirzechs Naruto raised a finger and fired a **_Cero_** towards War, swinging his blade an energy blade was sent to cut through the Hollow flash. War shot forward in an attempt to engage in another dance of blades but was stopped when his last step caused him to be paralyzed. Shocked and confused War looked to his right and saw the green haired one holding his hands on the ground giving a nod.

 **"Kamishini no Yari (God-Killing Spear)!"**

 **"Zetsumetsu no Sutā (Star of Extinction)!"**

War saw a much more powerful electric spear and basketball sized orb flying towards his paralyzed coming right at him and he realized how disastrous this situation had becoming.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**

 ** _SCRCHHCHRRH!_**

The sound of an atomic bomb and thunder bellowed throughout the area and brought nothing but chaos and havoc on the battlefield. The three calamities stood amongst each other unflinchingly watching the show of volatile dragon and destructive energy.

"Did that hit him?" Questioned Sirzechs as he was on high alert and extended his senses to their greatest peak, his mind was processing everything around him at a rapid pace.

"My paralysis seal only held him for a few moments. We have to prepare for the next stage." Magic circles with different variations of symbols and runes appeared Ajuka, the heir was prepared for the next round he knew this battle was far from over.

Naruto stepped forward and ceased the existence of his flaming broadsword, He sent away his cloak as well and left himself clothed in his mantle and armor. Naruto looked up and glared. Sirzechs and Ajuka both followed his gaze to see a smoking horseman with wide almost psychotic smile on his face.

The flames surrounding the four roared in greater intensity in response to the bare emotions being released by their conjurer. War stopped in mid-air and raised his long sword but noticed that the blade had disintegrated, and he was only left with a hilt. That impressed and saddened him immensely. Impressive that the destructive powers of the Bael family could disintegrate his blade along with the assistance of dragon power. But saddening because the blade was a nice piece of work.

 _'It seems if I don't reinforce the blade it will be disintegrated. Ah well let me try the hatchling's trick.'_ With that thought War smiled and his sword a lit with flames and shaped into the form of slim longsword. Staring at his flaming sword for a moment War turned to his glaring opponents and decided he should take the offensive this time.

Raising the blade War swung the blade releasing a crescent wave of fire that could encompass the entirety of the main Gremory mansion. The wave was approaching and Naruto seeing the flames inhaled with a quick rush and felt the familiar feeling of his most trusted element come forth.

Brilliant flames rushed forth to the horseman's attack meeting it head on and engaged in a slight struggle of power. As the flames battled against one another War appeared in front of Ajuka's magic seals and with a quick slice cut through the seal around the green haired genius surprising him for a moment which ended with him being kicked away for his lack of guard. Sensing destruction forth coming, War slid around the orb in a serpentine like motion and blasted towards the crimson head who was waiting prepared.

Dodging the initial blade strike, Sirzechs struck swiftly with a left hook forcing the horseman to dodge backwards and bring his blade up to deliver a back handed slash. Raising destruction in his hand a pseudo-shield was brought into battle and blocked the rather dangerous strike that was almost delivered to the Super Devil. With no hesitation War stomped on the ground with his left leg and pushed the Crimson Satan aback with a rush of pressurized air.

 _'It seems my Horobi (Destruction) can't eat away at his energy, so I can't get rid of this surrounding barrier either. This is quite troubling.'_ Thought the calculating Gremory heir.

With a rush Naruto appeared in front of War with his volatile electricity dancing upon his clawed hands screeching with the sounds of birds. War dipped and dodged around each strike with a bored expression on his face, dodging an overextended slash he slid under and stabbed Naruto in the chest, but the rider seemed to be expecting something more. Within a moment the Naruto dispersed into electricity and attempted to travel down through the flaming sword but before such an action could occur the lightening was redirected like a whip onto the closest unsuspecting bystander.

Sadly, that bystander happened to be Ajuka. "AHHHHHHH! Damn it!"

Stunned in pain the Astaroth heir was slow to raise himself again as he was reeling from the attack, he looked across the field and locked eyes with Sirzechs and both communicated with mere eye contact. Confused by the looks War looked at both Devils with a raised eye brow of intrigue and curiosity, so with that thought he sheathed his flaming sword on his hip. Once that action happened both Devils blasted towards the rider on each side of him initiating a hand to hand tag team.

They were good hand-to-hand fighters but Sirzechs was far ahead of Ajuka and War knew it the moment both started throwing their fists. With a swift action War separated Sirzechs from Ajuka with a strong use of his right elbow and left leg. Both Devils were sent flying and War picked the weakness he could exploit the easiest, Ajuka's close range fighting prowess.

Quickly engaging the green headed devil, the horseman capitalized on the advantage immediately and pushed Ajuka into a heavy corner. The Astaroth heir fought back with all that he could but he was at too much of a disadvantage against the ginger haired enemy.

Suddenly a black and golden blur appeared and struck War in the face sending him flying away in surprise and confusion. Soon a crimson blur struck from the sky and stomped the rider into the sky creating a sizeable crater in the ground. From the ensuing dust cloud Sirzechs was seen with a serious look of concentration with his right arm raised.

 **"Hakai no Hoshi (Star of Destruction)!"**

From the hand a giant beam of destructive energy was fired into the dust completely obliterating the dust around the crater. In the sky Sirzechs waited and he was joined by Ajuka who looked a bit beaten but nothing too detrimental and Naruto who looked intently at the epicenter of the attack. Slowly the sound of dust moving underneath shoes was heard, he was getting up.

 _"HAHHAHAAHAHAAAHHAHA!"_

In the giant crater War released the barrier of orange energy he created around himself and noticed how much that last attack did damage to him. His clothes were obliterated from the waist up and his pants were scuffed and torn all around. His chest and arms had bruises, but he wore nothing but a smile and bellowed a boisterous laugh from his chest.

"Amazing! I was wrong about you three I didn't expect you to make my blood race this much and put this much pressure on me! You three are some interesting beings." The red rider spoke these words in genuine happiness, he loved conflict and battle it was where he felt his calmest and genuine to himself. He was born in battle and bred to fight so getting to experience genuine conflict with true warriors was nothing but peaceful. Finding peace in violence that is who he is.

Looking to his right through the flames he sensed some signatures approaching this area and couldn't help but be annoyed.

"How disappointing, it seems we have some unwanted guests approaching and I don't want our little test to be interrupted." ***Sigh*** "I hate having to rush but I would prefer not to be interrupted. I guess we must move on to the final stage of the testing." As War said that his eyes gained a dead look to them and his face morphed into one of pure stoicism. He was entering a different mental space, this was the truest representation of War coming to life. His flaming sword ceased its erratic lashing and rushing and solidified and controlled itself in an instant. It was as if the flames lost their passion and became purely subservient.

The air in the flame barrier became congested and constricting to the three warriors, looking into the cold dead eyes of the rider brought back those previous emotions of fear in both Ajuka and Sirzechs. It was so cold. Even being surrounded by the Flames of War Ajuka and Sirzechs felt nothing but cold permeate throughout their body now. The flames seemed to blaze in much greater intensity and hallucinogenic mysticism, confusion ran rampant in the minds of the Super Devils. They were experiencing great fear in when looking into the true eyes of War but when they looked into the flames all the felt was overwhelming madness and anger.

"Sirzechs. Ajuka. Look at me."

The clear strong voice cut through the minds of the Super devils and they looked at Naruto and saw his sclera bleed to an endless pit which only added to the illumination of his eyes. Both Super Devils felt themselves calming and returning to their correct mental faculties the more they looked into the eyes of the mystical hybrid.

Looking up at them War was pondering with a lazy grip on his blade, _'Hmm, so Naruto having the most experience in dealing with a horseman is helping him keep his head in the level. Perhaps I should break him, or should I go for the weakest link?'_

When the Dragon Phoenix saw his two comrades return to their correct minds he spoke to them with clearly, "Sirzechs, Ajuka both of you must release the hold on your powers that is the only way to combat this mental grip one of the horsemen places in a field of battle. Enshroud yourselves in your power and be ready because now we will witness what a horseman is when they are fighting earnestly."

Hearing the words, the Super Devils did not question the words and merely complied with it.

They could feel it in their bodies. Coursing, singing, dancing, rejoicing their forms became shrouded in Crimson and Emerald respectively. On the head of Ajuka to horns appeared inside his slicked back green hair and his eyes blazed in an ice blue shade. His mind raced with calculations and thoughts his mind came to fruition and reality as his power manifested in physical form.

Sirzechs eyes bled to complete crimson with his corporeal form seemingly ready to disappear from the world all around him, destruction was roaming uncontrollably. The madness that they were feeling in the flames of War were drowned out by the feeling of their power truly roaming free and feeling themselves lose themselves. To subconsciously keep such a hold on their power put a shackle upon their emotions and on their thoughts so to allow the shackles to fall away from their body was beautiful for the two heirs.

The underworld was blanketed in the powers of the two Super Devils, drowning the world in a tsunami of power and depravity. It reminded many of the feeling many years ago when a young heir and a mysterious newcomer bathed the world in endless power.

War looked upon them in blank interest, they held that much power in them and they were just now releasing it? _'I don't know whether to be excited or to feel disrespected.'_

Naruto was shocked seeing the level of power the two were releasing, it was way beyond the normal levels of power the duo had released in previous times.

"Are you hiding more power as well hatchling?"

Removed from his thoughts Naruto turned to War's stoic eyes and decided to answer the question. The energy that circulated through Naruto's endless black wings started to move at a rapid pace and shined so bright. All around the young hybrid the world was responding to the call of his energy, to the call of his aura, to the call of his spirit.

Ajuka and Sirzechs energies held a dark, hereditary evil aura to them because of their Devil heritage. The powers felt like they were bathed and manipulated within darkness causing them to blanket and surround the world in a feeling of evil and darkness.

War's energy was representative of the aftermath of being in war.

On one side you're cold, empty and afraid simply just wanting to end the senseless and needless violence. But on the other you're trapped in an endless barrier of flames that you can never escape from and all you can do is fall into anger and madness the more your stare upon the flames.

All of these feelings were displayed across the underworld; cold emptiness and burning madness, destructive evil and ingenious wicked energies. Those feelings were plastered across the world but cutting through such vicious and strangling energies was a new energy.

 ** _Light_**.

Ajuka and Sirzechs felt pain in their heads and eyes when looking over at their blonde-haired comrade his aura was emblazoned with immense amounts of light. But it was not akin to the light of God more so akin to the pure light of the coming dawn.

 ** _Purity_**.

Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraquiel and all of the fallen angels of Grigori looked out into the distance feeling an unknown sense of purity invading the underworld. It was pure in its essence and its beauty, it was a purity that they hadn't felt in a long time since the days of walking the halls of God.

 ** _Hope_**.

Serafall sensed the power and the familiar signature accompanied beside her lover's power she knew the situation was serious for him to release this much power. But, the feeling she got from this power was as if he was hugging her telling her "I'm okay, everything is fine." She couldn't help but gain hope in the presence of this energy that was blanketing the underworld.

 ** _Power_**.

War looked at the hatchling and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in interest and intrigue at the change of the young one's demeanor. The two Super Devils radiated malice and darkness with the release of their powers but Naruto…. He radiated a feeling of pure unviolated power it was as if War was staring at a being that fully synchronized with the world the world was preparing to do battle with the Red Rider.

 ** _Dreams_**.

Flying within through a world of nothingness, merely a space of iridescent colors that seemed to span the endless distance was an existence that shook the world with his mere thoughts. For a moment the massive beast sensed an energy and even stopped in his senseless flying for a moment the existence looked for a moment and hummed with a baritone that seemed to shake the world around him. He was interested…. Only for a second and the next he returned to his flying through the world.

Those were the words that came to the minds of War, Sirzechs and Ajuka as they looked upon the greatest mystery and newcomer to the supernatural world. Looking at him being enshrouded in unviolated power the song of a Phoenix was heard as they witnessed his power and the roar of a Dragon resounded throughout the barrier of flames. Behind the warrior in black were two images that could be seen looking upon the world and upon the red rider. Sirzechs and Ajuka looked at Naruto and could see the images as well and they could only stare in shock and amazement.

Behind Naruto were the phantasmal images of a giant dragon that shook the world with every breath it seemed to take. The beast intimidated the devils immediately by merely looking at the both of them for a split second, this was a creature that stood in a realm of power far beyond their comprehension.

War could see both images, the dragon looked upon him as if he were an ant, but it makes sense, if he remembered correctly that was the dragon that almost destroyed the world long ago. Looking to the right he saw the gorgeous plumage of fire given a corporeal form, this was the first time he was seeing a pure Phoenix in any capacity. The legendary avian creature looked upon him for a moment her eyes were black as the night but a lit with the power of the sun.

In the moment those images appeared the legendary creatures looked down at Naruto and a look of love and compassion crossed the eyes of the two images. Without a second of hesitation the immense Dragon roared in dominance and the Phoenix sung in grace and the image disappeared from the world.

Slowly Naruto descended from the ground with his eyes closed and was followed by both Ajuka and Sirzechs. War took calm and crisp footsteps towards the three to meet them and to close the distance some, it would be better to keep the distance close since this fight would be at a much faster pace. The three warriors stared upon War and couldn't help but notice the change in demeanor before he was jovial, a bit deranged and battle hungry but now he seemed to be purely dead with only a look of tired commander.

No matter. The three knew what was coming the next and last stage of this battle a battle that would be remembered by the 4 for as long as they were alive. This was their introduction into the world of strongest beings, this was their culmination if they must win this battle both physically and mentally. It was time to take the next step upon the mountain.

A stare off ensued, War looked at the Super Devils and their changed expressions and auras, they were intriguing more and more that they fought. But sliding his eyes to the young hybrid, "Open your eyes… Naruto."

The strong voice cut through the air and seemed to banish any more thoughts from the three warriors in the ring of fire. Opening his eyes, War saw the sclera of the young hybrid bleed to an endless abyss and his pupils shined with the light of the morning star in the sky. Another second came, and all 4 warriors stared at each other until a gust of wind went by the air blowing away some dust.

War looked down to his right and up to his left and saw both Naruto and Sirzechs appear right before him and looking behind them, he saw afterimages from their immense speed. Without hesitation War raised his left hand towards Sirzechs and called upon the flames that stood beside him and blasted a beam of fire towards Sirzechs. As he bather destruction in fire War swung his flaming blade towards Naruto aiming to slice his head clean from its shoulder.

But things did not progress how the horseman assumed. Quickly Naruto parried the strike with a blade of electricity and fire and Sirzechs tore through the flames with unconscious and unregulated destruction. War's chest was open, and he looked surprised, with power Naruto delivered a spin kick while Sirzechs delivered a strong punch to the chest of the rider sending him flying in the distance.

As War flew he sensed a signature behind him and saw Ajuka appear with his hands a lit with demonic energy. Surrounded in a mausoleum of emerald energy War's trip was cut short looking swift Ajuka filled the energy construct with magic circles. Charged with all the elements and some of Ajuka's personal energy techniques some dragons, snakes, birds and other such constructs. On the green devils' mental commands struck War.

Within the mausoleum War could be seen slicing through the attacks as best as he could but when one was destroyed two more appeared in its place. War soon looked all around him and the structure was surround in an endless number of emerald constructs. Looking outside of the mausoleum through the swirling energy he saw Ajuka's mouth a word that he perceived as clear as if Ajuka spoke it next to him.

 _"Go."_

With that last thought the attacks struck and the containment of the mausoleum was destroyed by the power of the attacks. Sliding to two strategic positions Naruto and Sirzechs created triangle surrounding the rider aiming a combination of attacks. Sirzechs and Ajuka nodded to each other and created giant magic circle calling upon a vortex of wind that looked to slice through the body of any opponent. Both Devils looked to the progeny of fire incarnate and didn't need to send any notification or message he was already with them.

His wings flared out and his gained a strong base and inhaled, the corners of his mouth alit with his distinct blaze.

 **"Goddo Bureizu Kyanon (God Blaze Cannon)!"**

From his mouth a colossal breath of gorgeous fire rushed to the epicenter of wind and emerald energy, the flames encountered the two wind attacks and gained a beautiful rush and increase of power. The flames intertwined the wind and blazed in a beautiful dance of light, heat and annihilation. Naruto increased the input to his flames to send the message that he could drown any world he stood upon in endless fire, he was fire given form, he was the will of fire, the true emperor of fire.

All three jumped back as a wild explosion of fire, wind and Astaroth energy circulated into the atmosphere, all three waited patiently and knew that wasn't enough to defeat the rider. With a slice War cut through the smoke with his blade and rushed through straight to Ajuka quickly, within a second he appeared in front of the heir and stabbed him in the stomach and shoulder. Kicking away the Bleeding devil into dirt he was out of commission, sensing vengeance War turned to Sirzechs appearing behind him with a massive expression of anger and hatred.

Looking at him War raised his blade with a tight grip and made a quick slash aiming to bisect the crimson devil. Blocking with destruction the Gremory heir released a bombardment of destructive energy around the rider who looked to calm. Before Sirzechs could even make the mental command, War appeared behind the devil and stabbed clean through his stomach with his blade.

Coughing up blood Sirzechs looked behind him and struggled to speak, "My back was taken."

War spoke no words merely withdrew his blade and snapped a kick to the side of the heir's temple sending him flying away in the distance.

Two down.

Naruto appeared in front of him with his wings detracted and stuck with his trusted blazing blade. War decided to entertain the young one once more seeing as how his strikes are sharper and carry much more power in them than they did before. Without a thought both swordsmen struck with precise deadly strikes that seemed to send shockwaves with every moment of their swords. All around the battlefield Naruto and War traveled and fought one another the strength of their strikes increased with every strike of their blades.

Even the barrier of flames wasn't untouched by the power experienced by the warriors, every strike thrown near the barrier created a hole in the barrier that seemed to leave a gaping hole in the barrier. Soon War's power rose to a level Naruto couldn't match and he started to strike with much more concise and powerful attacks. Naruto tried to match those attacks and strike back but with every attack Naruto was placed more and more on defense and he couldn't do anything but defend himself as best as he could.

Breaking his guard War saw Naruto's mid-section open up and quickly delivered a knee to the stomach of Naruto removing the wind from his body. Snapping a kick to the face of the hybrid sent him flying close to the edge of the flaming barrier. Tired and beaten Naruto's body was littered with sliced and blood leaking from a myriad of areas on his body and underneath his clothing the amount of bleeding he was experiencing was something Naruto didn't want to consider.

War stepped in front of the struggling warrior, even after that beating Naruto tried to stand up once again and continue to fight. It was admirable in a warrior the will to never stay down, he could feel it now even in the other two they were trying to stand but the curse of War now weighed heavily on their bodies.

War looked past the barrier for a moment and decided this was over. Raising his blade with two hands around the hilt War struck with a strike that was more powerful than any attack he flung at the three throughout the whole battle. Just as the tip of the flaming sword touched Naruto's nose the flaming barrier blew apart in an instant and a trench that stretched for miles formed behind both Naruto and War. Looking in each other's eyes for a moment an instant conversation took place, no words were spoken, the bodies of the two didn't move, merely their eyes conveying the messages between the two.

After another moment the trusted steed of the rider appeared, and both stared at each other for another moment.

 _"Farewell Naruto, you have been marked by War as the other two have in time I will finish what I started here."_

 _"I shall be waiting and you wall fall in a sea of fire and blood."_

With no more words merely, respect and determination shown in the two War stabbed Naruto in the stomach and Naruto felt an immense weight on his body. Removing and sheathing his sword War got on the back of his horse and flared his immense power in full force sending one final message to the three as his trusted steed walked away. The three all had one unified thought before falling to unconsciousness.

 _'This was a battle we never could have won.'_

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 8, This is my longest chapter to date with over ten thousand words and I felt it was only right giving you guys such a long chapter since I made you all wait so long. I guess I'm a real fanfic author now since I got my first flame in my reviews lol, you guys really hate Sirzechs I don't know what he did to you all but its funny how some of you hate him. Someone also brought up the idea of doing a reading version of this story with both the Naruto and Highchool DXD casts I think thats a cool idea but I'm not really that good of a author to write that many viewpoints so if someone else wants to do it than by all means I would love to read it. Thank you all for reading follow, favorite or critique I accept all with a smile.**


	9. Ascension and Realization

**Welcome to Chapter 9 of A Quest for Power! Hello my friends and readers I am back again with another chapter I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and I am happy to bring it to you all. I know after so long but I was very busy but i am able to bring this chapter to you guys and I am happy about it. Its a bit of a shorter chapter just clearing up certain things and giving some more information on characters. So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of my fun brain child my cool readers.** **I don't own Naruto, High School DxD or Vampire Hunter D anything as characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hideyuki Kikuchi and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

How long has it been since the last time she woke up to him looking upon her with that gaze of love and happiness? She missed waking up in the morning and coming down the stairs to see him argue with the family chef and try to make a special breakfast for her. Oh that man loved to spoil her with such precious gestures and random acts of kindness and love. He treated her like a woman and not like some princess or piece of art that couldn't be touched for fear of soiling the piece.

Oh how she longed to be in his arms and hearing that rich smooth voice, _"Hello Sera-chan."_ just thinking about that voice sent chills up and down her spine and made her heart flutter. That voice was her anchor at the end of the day, especially a bad one, oh how she loved to hear that man speak sweet nothings in her ears and calm her raging mind. The warmth of laying on his chest feeling his arms wrapped around her, feeling the heat of his body the man was like a walking sun he just radiated heat from his body.

 _'You feel so cold now.'_

Seeing the unconscious form of her greatest love and greatest pillar did things to heiress that she never experienced before, the feelings of helplessness and uselessness. It was pitiful, her a being with power that exceeded the level of the original four Satans reduce to such a useless state not even able to help the one that she loved with all her heart. Her Naruto, she felt so weak without him beside her.

She could still remember the first time she met him.

 _*Flashback start*_

 _Serafall was bored out of her mind! There was nothing to do nowadays with this civil war going on. Oh how she wished her parents would give her a sibling that she could dote on and shower with nothing but love._

 _'I know what I will do! I will go find a sparring partner.' With that excited thought the young heiress jumped out of her room and rushed through the Sitri mansion trying to think of who she could spar with. None from her family could provide her with a good workout and there were very few devils that could give her a nice fight._

 _'Grayfia!, thats who I can have a good bout with and she is always ready for a good spar. She's probably at the Gremory mansion.'_

 _Arriving at the Gremory mansion she was let in by the guards and guided on where it was that the silverette was in the mansion. Sera had a skip in her step at the thought of alleviating her boredom but something caught her attention. Sitting in one of the gardens was a being that she only saw on a few special occasions and he was always around Sirzechs whenever she saw him. He was always in the war planning meetings but he never spoke more then a few words in the meetings, he and Falbium seemed to get along as the latter only had to give the man a couple of bits of information and the blonded automatically caught onto the plan._

 _She stalked forward and merely stared at the man as he looked into a water fountain seemingly in deep thought. Damn he was handsome, unblemished skin, beautiful mane of golden hair flowing all around him 'Are those streaks of red in his hair?' He was tall from what she remembered, even taller than Sirzechs and Ajuka, she couldn't help but stare at the man something was drawing her presence toward him and she couldn't figure out what exactly it was but it was as if her body and energy was gravitating to him._

 _She was never one to lack confidence, "Hello there,"_

 _It was almost as if time were moving in slow motion as his head turned towards her and she saw those beautiful eyes of his, dear Maou this man was an adonis to the highest pinnacle._

 _She was enamored with him and only him in that moment she felt an immense energy within this mysterious man and her purpose was solidified she had to know this man better, "Hello."_

 _*Flashback end*_

 _'When will you wake up Naruto?'_

It has been weeks since the fatal battle with the legendary rider and 2 of the three victims were now tenderly back on their feet and resuming normal activity. It was hard for them to do the most basic of activity at first with the egregious state that their bodies were left in. Many of Sirzechs and Ajuka's respective families questioned the 2 on what it is that they went up against to put them in such horrid states.

Both survivors would just gain haunted looks and would never answer the question, it was disheartening for the families to see their beloved children reduced to such states. The two were cleared to leave the hospital and to return to their respective family homes about 2 weeks ago. Every day the two warriors would come to the hospital and visit their still slumbering comrade who seemed to receive the worse of the abuse in the fight.

Many a times they would walk in on Serafall sitting in silence and worry while staring upon the face of her beloved Naruto. Sirzechs couldn't help but feel for the heiress, seeing someone she saw as an invincible force be beaten and broken in front of her eyes would damage anyone. The redhead could see the fear in the woman's eyes, every time he and Ajuka would visit she would ask what happened out there but the two could never bring themselves to speak the words to anyone. It was as if a curse hung over their spirits at the thought of speaking upon that incident.

"Hey Sera-chan." Spoke the Gremory in a quiet voice.

The beautiful heiress looked up with bloodshot eyes, it looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks her eyes had bags under them, her radiant porcelain skin was dull and deflated. The woman looked as if she was losing herself.

 _'Oh Sera.'_

Sitting down both Ajuka and Sirzechs were quiet for a few moments and merely looked at the sleeping form of their brother in all but blood.

"I don't understand."

Looking up the two watched as Serafall spoke while looking solely at Naruto, it was as if she was speaking directly to him rather to the two conscious devils in the room.

"Why haven't you woken up yet Naruto? All of the pain you went through all the injuries I have seen you brush off as nothing, why? Why now are you left so vulnerable? You always hold yourself as if you're impenetrable, who could have done this to you my love?" Serafall spoke in painful trance as she looked at her love and rubbed his cheek with her hand, the natural warmth that exuded from his body felt amazing upon her hand. She felt safe.

"Have the doctors given any updates to his condition?" Spoke Ajuka for the first time.

"No, they say he is perfectly healthy physically. But his energy is chaotic and rampant almost as if his spirit is in turmoil. His power is slowly stopping circulation throughout his body leaving him in a comatose state. Whatever it is that he is struggling with mentally is something that only he can work through but I worry for him and whatever he is going through." Spoke Serafall still staring at Naruto is concern and sadness.

As the three continued to sit in thought and silence, a grey magical circle appeared within the hospital room and from it Grayfia Lucifuge. She looked at all three occupants within the room and couldn't help but to feel the disheartened atmosphere as they all seem to worry for the only blonde in the room. The young man had been comatose for weeks after the incident and nothing that any doctor did could awaken him, even on certain occasion the energy of the man struck and lashed against the doctors as if warning them.

"Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama, Serafall-sama the council is waiting upon you three to discuss the next steps in which demon society will take." Finished Grayfia with a respectful neutral voice.

"I'm not leaving." Spoke the heiress with venom and power in her voice as she looked towards Grayfia in defiance.

"Serafall we have to go our people need us to still show strong and to keep the morale boosted in the aftermath of this war. Our people see us as symbol of change and revolution, we must continue that thought and keep that feeling alive in them." Finished Ajuka calmly while looking to Serafall.

Stubborn in her defiance she ignored the words of the redhead and continued to hold onto her beloved Naruto, she couldn't let him go. No, she needed to be by his side, she had to be here in case he needed anything. She didn't want to leave and fear that he would never come back to her. No, she couldn't leave.

 _'Our people need us. But he needs me too. I don't want to leave his side again, not when I almost lost him.'_ She was torn and didn't know what to do.

"Sera-chan."

She didn't look at him, but he knew he had her attention.

"Sera-chan, you know Naruto he will not fault you for doing what you believe to be best no matter what it is. He understands the position that we all have undertaken when we fought in this war. You aren't leaving his side Sera he knows that, and you know that as well. When he awakens you will be there to greet him and shower him in love, but first." Sirzechs didn't finish he merely raised his right hand to the heiress in a silent request.

Looking at the hand for a moment and turning back to her lover, she gave the sleeping dragon a kiss on his cheek. "I will be right back my love."

Wiping away any stray tear marks Serafall used some of her magic power to bring her appearance to a much more appropriate sight for the populace and the council. Standing next to Sirzechs she nodded in thanks and as all four were ready they disappeared within a grey magical circle.

* * *

Pain.

All he could feel was pain at the moment, he couldn't feel any physical part of his body in a state of pain. No, it felt as if he had no body at the moment. The pain emanated from his mind and his spirit. His mind was reeling in the face of his defeat it unnerved him to feel so beaten, so utterly dominated in such a fashion, it was inexcusable. He, the progeny of two legendary and illustrious creatures being utterly dominated and toyed with in battle in such a disgraceful way.

His pride was wounded.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto expected to be looking at the red smear of the underworld's sky or looking upon the ceiling of a hospital or infirmary tent. He even gave a slight nod to the possibility of looking at the ceiling of some sort of Devil mansion be it Sitri or Gremory. What he did not expect was to be looking towards a slight foggy area where he could see what appeared to be the night sky of the human world.

Out of the corner of his left eye a light was flashing and what the blond saw was the sun blazing just over the horizon and the same could be said about the moon calmly standing among the sky with the sun. Sitting up slowly he heard the light crumble of sand moving beneath his form, looking at his hands he saw that he was sitting upon black sand.

Confused, Naruto looked around at the slightly foggy area and saw himself on a black sand beach he could hear and see the waves; even smell the salt water within the air. How did he get here? When did he get here?

 ** _*Crunch* *Crunch*_**

Turning towards the sound coming from behind him Naruto looked through the fog trying to discern who exactly it was that was approaching him. He couldn't get a smell on the person and the fog seemed to get denser the closer this figure came towards him.

 _"Well, well look at the hatchling now. Been through a small-scale war and fought one of the horsemen even making him get a little serious. Hehehe! It seems his time away from you has been fruitful. The hatchling is maturing rapidly"_ Spoke a voice that immediately drew Naruto's attention

 _'Lefty-san? That is his shrill voice. If he is here, then that means….'_

Standing in front of Naruto looking upon him with that cold aristocratic gaze was the greatest of the legendary four riders. The master of the Pale steed, Death himself and his sensei.

Surprised for a moment Naruto could do nothing but stare silently at the imposing figure of his teacher. Just as Naruto looked ready to speak, Death cut him off.

"You lost."

Naruto looked his master in the eye and spoke, "I did. War defeated me and 2 others by himself." Sand was clenched between the fingers of the angered hybrid, his knuckles turned white and steam was seen rising from his hands.

"He toyed with us. Allowing us to believe that our combinations and individual skills were enough to make us a threat to him. Only to be beaten so easily that we appeared as nothing more than a few novices in front of a master." Explained the hybrid with wounded pride blazing in his eyes as he remembered everything that happened in his last battle. No matter the angle they struck at the horseman; every technique, every sword, every fist, leg, power up.

Nothing. It all amounted to nothing in the end all that was left were three bodies lying in the dirt left in nothing but blood and shame.

Slowly Naruto rose to his feet and wiped the sand from his body and turned to his master and saw nothing but apathy in his eyes. Death did not care for defeat nor did he care for the excuses or damaged pride of his pupil. It all amounted to the same in the eyes of the time-honored warrior, nothing but trivial worries of the foolish children in this world. Death did not speak but continued to look in the eyes of his pupil.

The two did nothing but stare, this was how they spoke to one another Death understood Naruto at an intricate level. A being that devours the currency of life will develop an innate and intricate connection to the deeper mechanisms of the conscious and non-conscious existences of the world. That was how all vampires grew to understand many things in this world. That was also what created their arrogance and negative disposition towards the world.

The connection between Naruto and Death was one weaved in a mere moment but runs deeper and more finely-tuned then the anatomic structure of humanity itself. From Death's perspective, he and Naruto could be one in the same with the mutual understanding of the blonde's feelings, beliefs, machinations and personal actions. It only took a second for this remembrance to flash in the conscious mind of the blonde and only a milli-second of satisfaction in the pale-aristocrats face.

"Come with me Naruto." Spoke the great rider as he walked past his protégé.

 _'No sound.'_ Thought Naruto as his master and greatest goal walked past him, the silence of Death was one every being feared. No matter the step or movement no sound was ever emitted from the body of the great being. The greatest predator to walk the realm of existence moved as befitting one who was known as the cease to life. No noise or warning if you impeded his path you would be cut down, if you acquiesced then you would be spared until your day came.

Naruto admired the silence of Death, the truest confidence and belief in himself to never utter a word higher than what is a whisper. The man controlled any room he entered, any that looked upon him devoted their full attention to him without any thought. None displayed arrogance or ignorance in the face of his master all were humbled and respectful in the presence of the greatest existence in this world.

The sound of sand crushing beneath the feet of one warrior was heard on the foggy beach as the two continued to walk in silence. Looking to the ocean Naruto noticed how close they actually were to the great body of water, but the water never reached any more than 2 feet near the two. Every step they took it looked as if the water was aiming to avoid Naruto and his master, how bizarre?

"Where is this place sensei?"

The calm song of the waves was his answer, Naruto continued to stare at his master waiting for some knowledge of the situation that Naruto seemed to find himself in. But that wasn't the intention of Death, no he cared nothing to inform his pupil of what he has found himself in.

"Sensei!" Spoke Naruto with firmness and respect in his voice attracting the attention of his master who was a coiled spring with excellent control. No matter the situation when pushed to the bring Death could easily strike and remove him. Death looked at Naruto for a moment and pointed ahead of the two showing their destination and purpose.

When Naruto turned his head, he was assaulted with an immense wave of heat that enveloped him. The heat drew his full attention prompting him to move toward the entrance of the cave that was inviting him inside.

What was calling him? Who dwelled here that could captivate him so easily without even a second thought? Could this be a trap? Why would his master lure him into a trap unless to test him?

These were the thoughts the conscious mind of Naruto focused upon, but the physical form ignored in favor of moving directly to the call of heat.

 ** _*Fwoosh*_**

Suddenly Naruto returned to the present when a gust of wind blew past him returning him to the cave that he had involuntarily entered. Looking forward Naruto noticed two glowing spheres floating before him it was strange, he sensed traces of himself in those spheres.

"Go to them."

Swirling around Naruto noticed his sensei appear beside him looking to him expectantly. Naruto looked at him for another moment and walked forward towards the first sphere on the left. Placing his hand hesitantly over the sphere Naruto felt his hand pass through the energy and grab hold of a handle.

Gripping firmly Naruto pulled his hand back and pulled from the sphere a Gunbai. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. The color of the fan is orange-brown with a black border, with red tomoe.

Naruto looked upon the fan with admiration and excitement in his eyes, he could feel the fan was empty and hungry.

"Channel wind into the fan" Spoke Death.

With excitement Naruto funneled his wind into the Gunbai witnessing a purple glow around the war fan that soon came to surround himself as well. The sphere of energy was soon drawn to the purple energy and created a purple and gold layer of energy surrounding the master and his tool.

With another thought Naruto swung the fan to his left and saw a giant wave of wind push throughout the seemingly endless cave. He could feel the power of the wind released from a mere flick of his wrist, if he truly put force into the swing. The possibilities brought a vicious grin to the handsome face of Naruto.

Soon the energy coalesced and returned to the Gunbai returning both to their calmer states. With a smile and sense of connection Naruto placed the Gunbai on his back with the handle out in case he wanted to draw the weapon again.

Looking to the other sphere filled Naruto with overwhelming excitement. In the sphere he could feel a great portion of himself waiting for him inside. When looking upon the sphere with the Gunbai he felt the same connection but this one was different. He couldn't put his mind to the connection, but he knew that something strong was there in that sphere.

Just as his hand stretched out to reach into the sphere, black lighting and golden flames rose in rebellion to his touch. Startled from the reaction, the hybrid channeled his energy through his arm and tried to calm the raging elements barring him entry. But, even with this attempt the lightening and fire only increased in its ferocity and defense.

"You aren't ready."

Whipping around to look at his sensei Naruto looked upon his sensei's face with a rare spark of anger and aggression present.

"Not ready? What do you mean I'm not ready?!" Naruto was incensed in being denied something he felt such a strong connection too. He was so close to attaining it and just as he was prepared to have what he felt was his property. Denial was standing in front of him the golden flames dancing in illuminating cheer, the lightening flashed with a vivid strike.

"You are not ready to wield what exists in that sphere Naruto. Whatever it is you have to achieve you have obviously failed at reaching it. Accept it. You are not ready yet." Spoke Death in a tone that sliced through all the anger and palpable denial in the blonde.

Naruto stared upon his sensei with a thousand questions in his mind, how could he be denied what it is that belonged to him? What existed in this realm that could deny him what felt like a piece of his own existence? What maturation or evolution has he failed to achieve? What is it that he was lacking, was he weak, was he too young, why was he being denied a piece of himself?

As these thoughts and questions rang through his eyes Naruto noticed flecks rising in front of him. Looking down he saw that his hands were slowly eroding away into nothingness. Looking to his sensei he feared the worse.

"No, I have not come for you."

Hearing those words reassured him that he wasn't passing on to the endless abyss of the supernatural, but now…. Where was he heading?

Turning around Naruto looked into the darkness of the cave and just now felt a figure hidden in the shadows, he couldn't see it, nor could he smell it, but it was there. Watching him, assessing him.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak the last bits of him vanished from the space leaving nothing but the ancient rider and the mysterious figure. Silence roared in the midst of this unexpected meeting between figures.

"What do you think of him?" Spoke Death into the darkness.

Death waited a moment, he was a patient entity, so he had no worries of waiting for the darkness to respond to his question.

From the shadows a deep, guttural voice spoke, "He is still young in terms of his demeanor and prowess, he is strong but there is still maturation needed. For a true link to be made he has to experience more and be pushed beyond himself." Finished the voice.

Death nodded his head in acceptance and turned around effectively ending the conversation, the primordial knew all this already. As the shadows surrounded the pale riders form taking him away from the short conversation the mysterious voice was left to his own thoughts.

 _'We will be one.'_

* * *

Anticipation was in the air; the room was vibrating in excitement towards the future. Hope was a concept that existed in all sentient life no matter what your species was if you held consciousness and emotions then hope was prevalent in your mind. Without hope no sentient beings could move and be happy with the life that they have been shackled to by the hands of fate. All who have even the semblance of understanding life know this fact.

Today four rays of hope will shine their brightest light in the realm of darkness and illuminate the path of prosperity for the creatures of the shadows. These were the thoughts that passed through the wizened mind of the legendary Zekram Bael the Great King of destruction. Zekram was the prototype of what it meant to be born in the house of Bael tall, strong, exuding an aura of royalty and power. Hair as black as the royal garments on his body, his eyes showed a peaceful demeanor of a wizened leader that will gracefully make the transition into the next role of life.

Lord Bael understood what it was that these four young devils were stepping up and taking responsibility of and he couldn't be any prouder. For a society to thrive and flourish a leader must place aside their own desires and needs in place of the needs of the people that follow behind him. These four young heirs and heiress stepped to the platform of leaders and took upon the mantles needed of them.

As that last thought passed through the mind of the Great King, he took a look around the room. A dark throne room in adoration to the darkness that created all of Devil society during their secession from His grace. The room was fitted with crimson walls and alongside the left wall were windows as tall as the room that showed nothing but empty space and the rabid blood thirsty sky. Such an unsightly picture, such a scene that surely inspired the visions and dreams of the Original four. Zekram stood in front of four distinct thrones, the four leaders sat in these seats as the symbols of hope and the guides for their people. In the past these seats were used as the leashes upon society that ruined their once great people and today the wrongs of the past will finally be on the path of being righted.

All around the throne room the highest of devil society stood and mingled amongst each other speaking of different business ventures that are set to take off in the coming years. Stories of families and good cheer are spread all throughout the throne room and Zekram stood within this throne room since the days of the Original four and never has he heard such genuine joy.

No, no during those days the only beings that laughed within this room were the four that sat atop of the mountain as they envisioned their dreams of rebellion. Their dreams of domination. Such horrid laughter in those days, but now the throne room was filled with laughter of cheer and camaraderie.

Looking a little to his right Lord Bael could sense one of his own blood intermingled amongst the masses within the room. A charming smile plaster upon her face as she chats with some of the royal devils giving off the impression of a true lady of elegance. Venelana Gremory, formerly Bael, his beautiful descendent the woman who reigns as the strongest woman to ever exist within the House of Bael. Her power was one of monsters and brought terror to all of the enemies during the Great War truly a monster but in this day and age she contributed to the creation of a greater monster.

 _'Ah they're here.'_

Four distinct shows of light filled the room one red, one green, one blue and one purple each show of light was accompanied with the symbols of their respective houses. The room became congested with demonic power throughout all four corners of the illustrious room each guest could feel the power of the newest occupants of the room. All within the room felt a surge of pride and when the dark energy washed over them and filled their senses, it was euphoric for them.

As the light of their entrance ended all four stood upon the red carpet in the middle of the room staring forward. All four were garbed within clothing denoting their status as Demonic royalty, heads held high, auras of grace and dignity enshrouded them. They stood planted staring forward looking towards the legendary Lord Bael who stood upon the steps to the throne.

"Come." Spoke the legendary figure in a calm manner.

As one all four walked forward towards their new destinies, they were abandoning their old posts to ascend to new greater heights. These four were the strongest among the ranks, the greatest symbols for future generations to aspire to be like. Devils for centuries to come, will immortalize and praise these four all for their amazing heroism and undaunting power.

As the four arrived at the thrones they all looked Zekram in his eyes and could see nothing but pride and high expectations for all four of them.

With another thought Zekram spoke, "Today, we all are witnesses to the fall of a flawed and inferior regime. The removal of false ideals and aspirations that lead to nothing more than bloodshed and near annihilation for us. The dreams of arrogant men and women that aspired for nothing but worldly subjugation that were mere leashes around our necks have been decimated."

Zekram paused and allowed the gravity of the situation take its place among the occupants.

"From this day forth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serfal Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Sirzechs Gremory you four are the ushering of a new age for our people!" Zekram released a bit of his power sheltering the room and captivating everyone present, now most times when one such as the first Lord Bael release their power it is fear that is created in the hearts of those who feel the aura. But, on this day all could look into the eyes of the Zekram and see nothing but pride and happiness within those violet eyes.

"Come forth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas." As the heir was called, he walked towards the first Bael.

"For your ingenuity and strategic brilliance on the battlefield it is with my power and the unanimous decision of your peers both on and off the battlefield that you are to be named to the title of Asmodeus. You will be in charge of all military affairs. Should you accept this title you will no longer be the heir to your house and will give up all rights and claims afforded to the heir of your respective house. Do you accept this honor?"

Without even a moment of hesitation the bald-headed man answer, "Of course Zekram-sama."

With that said Falbium was given a purple crown befitting the seat of Asmodeus with a seal showing a crowned man seated upon a chimeric beast with the wings of a dragon and the body of a lion.

With a nod from Zekram Falbium walked to his throne and took his seat and seemed to naturally fall into the throne peacefully.

"Come forth, Serafall Sitri."

The heiress walked with stature and pride in her gait, elegance exuded from her pores. Sirzechs and Ajuka were amazed, just an hour ago this girl was on the brink of emotional collapse with the mental state of her beloved and yet she walks as if she was a queen entering her throne room to sit upon her throne.

"For your amazing displays of power and valor both on and off the field of battle and your incessant ability to attract everyone to you. Given by the powers of my creators and through the powers of devil society hereby gift unto you the title of Leviathan. You will be in charge of all foreign affairs. As I said previously, should you accept this title you will no longer be heir to your house and give up all rights and claims afforded to the heir of your respective house. Do you accept this honor?"

 _'I wish you were here to see this Naruto.'_

With an enchanting smile upon her face the heiress gave the only answer that could be truly accepted.

"I accept, Zekram-sama."

With a smile Zekram handed the beautiful newly named Leviathan a deep blue crown fit for a queen with a seal displaying an enchanting serpent roar to all who stared upon the great and terrifying beast.

With nothing more she walked past the great Lord and sat upon her blue throne with simple crossing of her legs her picture of pristine elegance was captured.

"Come forth, Ajuka Astaroth."

The green haired genius walked forth with his apathetic grace and aristocratic demeanor on full display, he was Duke since his birth but now; now he was ascending to a seat far greater than Duke.

"For your intellectual genius, technological savvy and heroic displays of valor on the field of battle and in diplomatic arenas. It is with honor, pride and happiness that I gift unto you the title of Beelzebub. You will head the field of technological advancement and engineer our society to greater heights through your ingenuity. As previously stated, should you accept this title you will no longer hold the title of heir to your house and give up all rights and claims afforded to the heir of your respective house. Do you accept this honor?"

"I accept." Simple and firm.

From Zekram's hands Ajuka was given an emerald colored crown with golden accents shining brightly there was no insignia or symbol placed upon the crown. No, the man didn't believe in such displays or care for them he was a simple and practical man. His inventions and genius were his symbols nothing more.

Without another thought the Duke took his throne and reigned as royalty much like his comrades that sat on their respective thrones.

 _'Now, the true crowning.'_ Thought both Ajuka and Zekram at once.

The room raised in anticipation and happiness at the lone figure within the room, the one that was the face and voice of this revolution. The one that everyone placed their hopes and their dreams upon. The strongest devil of this or any other generation to come forth from the darkness of the underworld. This one man, one man captivated the hearts and minds of the underworld he was the light in the face of their demise. He was the birth of a new dream, a new page in the story, a new regime, a new hope, a new freedom…

"Come forth, Sirzechs Gremory." Zekram spoke with a smile with happiness and familial pride oozing from him, this one man held the same Bael blood that flows through the violet eyed man's own veins. Zekram couldn't help but smile upon looking at the powerful form of his descendent.

The enigmatic and charismatic young heir bid as he was asked, with every step the room's anticipation grew many started gaining tears in their eyes as they looked upon the back of the young man that they placed all of their faith into. With every strong step the legacy of the Old four was being purged from this accursed throne room and a new legend was being fostered in the form of these four legendary beings. Stopping in front of his ancestor the redhead allowed the gift of Bael to dance within his eyes.

Smiling at the message Zekram allowed his blood to respond in kind giving himself the fierce crimson eyes of destruction. Both masters of their blood, Lords of destruction stood in front of another but none in the room felt any fear or apprehension all that was felt was pure happiness.

"For your incredible foresight, valor, leadership, charisma and unstoppable power that seemed to drown the underworld whenever you released it from its well managed chains. It is my greatest honor and privilege to gift unto you the title of Lucifer you will be in charge and the overseer of all domestic affairs that occur. As I've mentioned already should you accept this title you will forgo all claims and rights gifted unto you by your status as an heir to your respective house. Do you accept this honor?" Questioned Zekram

A moment of anticipation and silence filled the room as the ancestor and descendant stared upon one another in what seemed to be a conversation passing between the two of them.

 _'Oh, that boy, he has always been so dramatic'_ Thought the Flaxen-haired Madame of destruction as she looked upon those of her family staring at one another.

 _'Sirzechs-chan.'_ Thought the newly crowned lady Leviathan exhaustedly, looking over she caught the figure of Grayfia who kept a neutral face to throughout the proceedings but even she could tell the silver headed beauty was tired of her beloved's way of adding drama to a situation.

After another moment the man of the hour spoke, "I accept Zekram-sama."

A roar surged through the room cheers of excitement and happiness played in the ears of the legendary four.

Zekram raised his hands and handed Sirzechs a crimson crown that was flooded in jewels of the rarest kind, on top of the crown sat the symbol of what looked to be a king riding upon a camel with a strike a light shining behind him. The crown of the next king.

"Take your throne now, your majesty." Spoke Zekram as he stepped aside.

Sirzechs looked forward with his head held high and took his final steps unto the endgame for his revolution. His dreams and aspirations were finally coming to fruition he could finally provide the people with something to look forward to. Give his people a hope and a dream to look up to rather than staring upon a world of destruction and darkness.

Looking to his right he saw the smiling face of Serafall and the lazy smirk of Falbium and to his left he looked to his brother in all but blood and saw the same calm look on the man's face. These three stuck by him and fought beside him in his crazy ambitions and dreams and the smile on Sirzechs face displayed the message he wished to convey to the three.

 _'Thank you so much.'_

* * *

 **That wraps up Chapter 9, Thank you to everyone for reading and this marks the end of the Civil War and everything involving it I don't know if I want to keep leading up to cannon or time-skip straight into it. But either way I do it most cannon situations and facts will occur in the background of the story as this focuses on Naruto and his journey. Regardless I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter its a bit shorter but I wanted to get this one up since I had a bit of inspiration for it. I will be starting school up again next week so I will be working on the next chapter sparingly here and there. But if time works out I could gain some major inspiration and start the chapter. Regardless thank you all and until next time have a good night.**


	10. The Wheel Turns Forward

**Chapter 10 for The Quest for Power is finally here! Thank you to everyone that is now currently reading this and has stayed committed to this story. I've been absent for a little while because of academic** **commitments** **, personal life and new creative muses. I am happy to get this chapter out and able to bring this to you guys. Let me know how you feel about the story and where you guys think its going to go. Please enjoy the chapter! One Love.**

* * *

 _ **'It's time to wake up child.'**_

 ***Gasp*** With a rush of air he awoke and seemed to be covered in a cold sweat, it felt as if he body was chained down and locked in place. His beautiful gems searched all throughout the room looking to process as much as he could through with his returning consciousness. His nose took in the smell of medicine and cleaning fluid he was in a hospitable, just perfect. The eyes of the man looked to his right and noticed sun shining through the window illuminating the sky in a beautiful form.

 _'Wait a minute?'_ Thought the man in confusion and apprehension wasn't he residing in the underworld at the current moment? Last he remembered the underworld was overseen by a sky painted with the wrath of the original Satans. Sitting up and taking a moment to sense out any energy signatures and realized that he was in fact still in the underworld with the evident sense of demonic energy running around the world. He did not know what was going on but honestly, he was too exhausted to even care.

As he was debating on falling back a sleep his room door was opened gently and from it, he saw a mop of gold hair enter the room. He knew the signature of the newest entrant like he knew the back of his hand, but the boy felt timid and worried. The young child walked in the room and the man could see the golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes of the child. The boy wore garments befitting a devil of noble descent, red and gold dripped from his clothing as he walked with worry and apprehension in his eyes. The boy looked to be no older than thirteen years old in terms of humans and had yet to gain true confidence within himself.

 _'Ruval has come to see me it seems,'_ Thought the man as he could smell the boy's lingering scent throughout the room.

The patient stared into the surprised eyes of his visitor for a moment both did nothing but stared upon each other. For the youth his thoughts were transparent as if they were being spoken to the elder man, the boy couldn't believe it. He held hope that this moment would come but he still couldn't believe it, it was surreal for him to look into those powerful eyes again.

"This isn't a dream Ruval you can stop pinching yourself. I am awake again." Spoke the elder blonde with a small smile on his face and now he just waited.

"ANIUE!" Shouted the young child as he lunged at the man and wrapped him in a hug filled with brotherly love and happiness. He couldn't describe the emotions he felt when he heard the voice of his idol and elder brother after so long. The man was immovable and impervious to the young Phenex and to see him in such a state seemed wrong and unnatural to the young child.

"I've missed you so much, I came by every day to see you and check on you to see if you would wake up. The doctors said they weren't sure if you would wake up, but I always believed in you Aniue. I knew you would come back. I knew it." Finished the child as small sobs and tears left his eyes at the thought of being able to feel the warmth of Naruto once again.

Hearing the words and feeling the emotion in the young devil Naruto gained a somber smile and rubbed the head of the young man. Hoping to calm the emotional teen the elder blonde spoke softly, "Otōto all is well, I am back now. I'm sorry for worrying you but I am back now sit up and let me see you."

Sitting up Ruval looked into Naruto's eyes and the hybrid could see the child's eyes stained red from the little emotional release he experienced. Ruval tried to wipe his eyes to remove the tears from his eyes in front of his idol he didn't want to look weak. How could he show weakness after he stayed so strong when his elder brother was in pain, Ruval hated the thought of being so weak.

Suddenly he felt the warmth of his head being rubbed and looked up to see a smile on his brother's face, "You've done well in my absence little one. I can feel that you've been working on controlling your powers, your flames feel much stronger and are burning much greater in your heart. Feel no shame in showing your tears, all true men display their tears when they feel emotional. It's fine if you wish to cry." Naruto smiled on seeing the young man nod in acceptance of the words and both just sat in silence with Naruto merely watching the Ruval seemingly pull in his emotions and gain control of himself.

"Now then Otōto, help your Aniue catch up with everything that has gone on in the underworld. Specifically, when did the underworld get a sun?" Questioned the blonde in confusion as he tilted his head at the laughing face of his little brother.

"Of course, Naruto-Aniue."

* * *

"Sera dear, must you have such a mean face on at the moment. Your secretary is out there shaking in terror." Spoke an elegant voice as the newly named Leviathan raised her head from her desk full of paper work. A smile lit upon the face of the foreign affairs head as she saw the woman that had come to the Leviathan office to visit.

"Kaa-chan!" Spoke the beautiful devil as she jumped out of her chair and dashed across the office and hugged the beautiful duchess.

Serena Sitri was an enchanting woman with her cascading black hair that was freely flowing down to her seductive ass. Her skin was a smooth alabaster color that was unblemished and unfounded by any besmirching defects. Her blue eyes and heart stealing smile were on full display as she held her beloved revolutionary of a daughter. Much in the same vein as her daughter her chest was large and straining against the ornate and gorgeous gown she was wearing. The woman stood at a modest 5'6 and had the air of a loving and whimsical duchess, one that wars in the middles ages were waged over.

"My Sera how are you feeling?" Questioned the smiling mother as she lovingly stroked her child's hair. The amount of overwhelming pride and happiness that Serena felt when she held her daughter in her hands and to see all that the young woman had accomplished.

Serafall merely snuggled her face into her mother's warmth and held on for as long as she could. "I've been well mother, this new found paperwork and responsibility are getting in the way of sleep." Spoke the bubbly girl as she glared toward the papers with a look that wished to set the papers a blaze through a mere look, she could imagine the papers struck by a wave of black wave. Oh, if only such a power existed.

A laugh drew the new leader's attention as she saw her mother cover her mouth with her delicate and manicured hands and noticed a new shade of nail polish on the woman's hands.

 _'Matte black? Hmm that's a nice color.'_

Shaking away the thought and planning to steal the shade whenever she gets the time to do her nails and to pamper herself. A woman deserves to take care of herself after fighting in a revolution and becoming a societal leader. She earned that much.

"Why are you laughing Kaa-chan?" Questioned the Maou with a pout.

Ceasing her laughter, the mother ran her hands through her daughter's gorgeous hair and smiled, "You have the same look on your face as your father does whenever he has any clan paperwork to do. Like father, like daughter it seems."

Sera gave her own sheepish laugh as she remembered the look and aura surrounding her father whenever he was held in his study forced to do paperwork. She sweat dropped as she realized that most of the paperwork her father had to do was in accordance of her own actions. She was a rambunctious child in her day.

 _'Gomenasai Otou-sama. I finally understand your pain.'_

* * *

Sitting in a study was a tall handsome dark-haired man that was furiously going through paperwork that seemed to be endless. The man's blue eyes seemed dulled and devoid of life as he continued down the mundane requirement of leadership. The man looked up suddenly and his eyes gained a spark of life and a smile of glee finally crossing the man's face.

"Now you know pain my daughter."

"Sitri-sama?" Questioned a young maid that entered the room confused by the sudden statement.

Sadly, the man never answered the question or even acknowledged the maid as his eyes dulled once more.

* * *

Shaking her head, the devil daughter looked at her mother, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here Kaa-chan?"

"I am here to check on you. A mother can't check on her only child?"

Hearing the response, the Maou laughed and released the hug around her mother and walked back to her desk, "I am doing well Kaa-chan. Just busy with leading a society on the brink of extinction and trying to remedy the cracks in the failed previous regime."

Serena could see it; she shook her head and noticed the slight tensing of her daughter's body. Did the girl really believe she could hide from the woman that carried her for ten months, any mother worth her salt can see when their child is distressed. Serena knew Serafall was hurting.

"Sera, when was the last time you slept?"

Hearing the simple question Serafall's mind went blank for a moment, when was the last time that she slept since the end of the war?

"You were always like this whenever you had so much on your mind. Trying to carry your burdens yourself never asking for help or sharing your pain with anyone. Quite the stubborn woman you have always been." Spoke the duchess in sad tone as she stared upon her daughter's shadowed face and felt the girl's massive magic fluctuate with her emotions. The girl was much like her father in that regard, both were bull's and afflicted with the great sin of pride to an egregious degree. Both believed that no matter the outcome, even if it calls for their deaths, as long as the people they love are taken care of everything is fine. Serena loved that nature about the two, but it also frustrated the woman to no unequivocal end.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kaa-chan, I have a lot of wo-"

"When was the last time you slept Sera?" The question sliced through Serafall's words like a blade through a watermelon. Serafall prepared to respond but she was quickly cut off from that attempt.

"When was the last time you ate? When was the last time you went to the Leviathan mansion? When was the last time you came to the Sitri mansion and ate with your family?"

Serafall didn't look her mother in the eye as she heard the questions, she couldn't truly look at the woman as she was being interrogated. The newly named Leviathan knew she was struggling at the current moment, but she was trying as best as she could to manage everything.

"Sera you can't use magic and your reserves to balance out your lack of eating and sleeping. Your reserves are massive, but they are not infinite this isn't healthy or smart of you to do Sera." The mother paused for a moment, "Come home sleep and eat please."

"I can't mother, I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to sleep without him." Spoke the distraught devil as the tears finally fell from her eyes. She hated to sleep in a bed by herself now after so long of sleeping beside someone she loved. It was killing her, the silence, the coldness, she hated the thought of being without her she hated the thought of not being in his arms. She missed the sounds of his light snores, the warmth of his body, the feeling of his breath on her body, waking up to those beautiful eyes that take her to paradise whenever she woke up to them. Listening to his heart beat. Eating dinner with him, laughing with him sharing stories with him.

Her world was so lonely and dark without him.

Hearing the words, the mother's eyes softened, she had a suspicion that he was the reason for her beloved daughter's pain, but she didn't want to jump to assumption. Serafall was an emotional girl by her very nature she wore her heart on her sleeves and for the world to see. Her joy, her cheerfulness, even her childish disposition was all a part of her emotions laid bare. So, when the girl experiences pain and heartache and disappointment it was easy for Serena to see the pain.

Pulling her child to one of the couches in the office Serena hugged her daughter as she cried her heart away, the girl just wanted to let it all out. She wanted to remove all the built-up pain in her heart and her soul and couldn't hold on anymore. Serena merely sat there and allowed the girl to release all of the pain in her heart.

Slowly the crying calmed down and Lady Leviathan was slowing her pain to sniffles and a few drops of tears were falling slower now. Rubbing her eyes Sera gave a humorless laugh, "Sorry, Kaa-chan I didn't mean to ruin your dress."

Looking down the woman merely rubbed her daughter's arm and kissed her forehead filling the kiss with nothing but love and comfort, "Don't worry on such a dress, you are my only child and I am always here to help you. You do not need handle everything yourself if you need help or anyone you can always come to me or your father. We are family we will always stick beside you."

Sera smiled and nodded at the words and gave her mother a warm hug with a whisper, "Thank you Kaa-chan."

"Of course my dear. Now come let go ho-"

Suddenly the office door was slammed open and one of the Leviathan guards that were stationed around the office came in with a force. The man was wearing a black padded armor and bore a sword at his hip, the man was tall with dark hair and a fierce look in his eyes. The man was military-trained as he stood firm in front of his leader composed.

"Lady Leviathan I-"

"Excuse me." Spoke the Duchess Serena with a vicious smile on her face that reeked of polite and righteous anger. A dark aura was surrounding the woman that looked to be shaped in the way a serpent constricts its prey.

The guard was sweating as he held his composed stance and looked at the beautiful and horrifying smile of Lady Sitri. The man didn't know what horrible mistake he made but he was truly regretting it.

"L-Lady Sitri, forgive my rudeness I did not see you in the room." Spoke the man with fear as he bowed his head lowly to show his apologetic attitude. He didn't want to incur the wrath of the woman that could drain his body of all its moisture and leave it as just a walking husk.

"Thank you for the acknowledgement and respect guard-san. Even though you interrupted my conversation with my daughter I hope this new information is quite important." The guard was now shaken as he felt that the eyes of a predator were staring down on him.

"Ouch!" Rubbing her side Lady Sitri looked at her daughter with a look of betrayal on her face. Serafall looked to her guard and saw him relax a little now that her mother wasn't blasting him with demonic energy.

Serafall saw that it would be good to step in now, "What is it you needed Bouldian-san?"

Nodding in acknowledgement and thankfulness to the reprieve from the woman's energy, "Lady Leviathan news from the hospital, it appears Naruto-sama has awakened from his coma and has requested to speak with you."

The man looked to the couch and noticed that both mother and daughter were already gone and teleported to the hospital.

* * *

Emotionless eyes stared upon eyes filled with mirth and madness.

The man was sitting on a comfy chair with a small table beside him with glasses and pot filled with what her nose alerted her to be alcohol. She assumed it to be wine, the man seemed to be a bit of a wine drinker. She never tasted alcohol, she never cared for it seeing it as a creation by mortals that would do nothing to her tastes or her senses. She was a God, a true God. She looked at the man's den that was filled with endless books and pictures of an angel and a human holding a young child.

She could sense the residual pure energy that resided within the room, the energy overshadowed anything in the room and drowned the two demons in light. The books gave off a faint glow as did the portrait of the man, even the flames of the fire place shined brighter than any she had ever seen. She could see that the books of this room were beaten and used repeatedly by the previous owner of this den. She remembered watching the Great War from the Dimensional Gap and the angel in the portrait was one that immediately drew her attention. A calm leader and intellectual warrior but merely controlled by his pride and his wrath. But the offspring in front of her surprised her.

This creature's lineage, the descendent of Lucifer, his half breed of a son, she felt the miniscule amount of energy in his body. She could feel the vile sin rolling off of his body as if he were the embodiment of depravity and sin. The man believed himself to be continuing his father's work by wreaking havoc upon the world, but the man had a deeper plan he wanted to enact. A plan she didn't truly understand nor even had a care to, but she knew it was there.

It didn't matter to her either way. No, all that mattered was killing that red idiot that took her space and decided he would live there. All that monstrosity did was create noise and disturb her peace how could she ever survive or even deal with being around such a noisy creature. The beast only wanted to roar, do little flying tricks and try to goad her into a fight whenever the first two became boring.

That's when she decided upon this plan, well not much of a plan more of a well thought out, multi-layered bribe of sorts. But semantics or technicalities didn't matter to her the only thing that mattered is her getting back what was hers.

"The Ouboros dragon has appeared before me. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?" She could her the sickly arrogance and pride dripping with every word the man spoke. To the normal creatures of the world this man's appearance would shatter there will and cause them to become subservient to him. Much in the same way that dog standing at attention next to the man was.

But in her eyes, she could see it. The man hid it well, both men did, but she saw it as clear as day they were both were terrified by her. Power made many around you fearful and envious of you, those that are envious believe that they can attain your level of power, so they scorn you and wish destruction upon you. It was natural in that way if one believed they could achieve what another had the best way to go about it is to destroy the one who has what you want and take it for yourself. That is the envy of power.

But when you are feared because of your power, that changes the entire perspective of what you are dealing with in the scope of the world. When you wield enough power to be feared there are two paths one can pushed towards by the world; the path of non-existence or the path of divinity. For both her and the red idiot they are revered and idolized as Gods by the beings of true power in this world, beings that too have been propelled into the same esteem of hierarchy, not to the same degree as her, but in the same space.

Yet most of the world does not know of her existence because a being of her power, the manifestation of infinity itself, no being could exist with that much power to the mortal world. Its incomprehensible, so they deny that she exists and place her as an aspect of reality rather than an inhabitant of it.

What she is witnessing now is the amalgamation of the fear being shattered and the envy forming, such greed in those blue eyes.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer," She uttered the man's name in an emotionless drawl that seemed to bring a splitting smile upon the man's face. She assumed that her merely speaking the man's full name gave his ego an amazing boost. Even looking to his dog, she saw the pet raise his chest in pride for its master such subservience.

"How pleasant of the Infinite Dragon God to know my name its an honor to hear you speak it. May I offer you a drink, perhaps some juice? I would offer a glass of wine, but I wouldn't feel right promoting underaged drinking." She stared into the man's eyes and could tell the joy that seemed to seep out of the man's body as he spoke that joke.

"Have you acquired the members you told me of?" She did not feel the need to play with this man, she wasn't good at slippery words or suave body language. No, she was infinity she drowned her enemies in madness and overwhelming power.

"I did my gracious leader; I have collected all of the descendants of the Original Satans along with the remainder of the legions that are still loyal to their houses. Alongside the houses that are still loyal to my house I would hazard a guess that the Old-Satan Faction holds a command of over 35,000 soldiers give or take. A rough estimate. The Great War and recently ended Civil War did an excruciating number upon our species population." She heard something she didn't like. Rather she didn't hear a key point that needed to be there.

"Where are the three that you have recruited?" The man's grin grew even more.

"They are resting in the other room, I'm sure they are awake at the current moment you can speak with your new subordinates if you wish." He didn't receive any acknowledgement from the emotionless deity which only added to the man's amusement.

"Euclid-kun, please lead the way to our guests and hopefully Katerea is decent, since we do have a child present with us." She didn't care to correct the man or to even speak upon his choice of jokes, she was in the form of a child at the current moment. She was a god, a Dragon god at that, she could be whatever form she wished her elder form became boring and to mundane. It was fun parading around the world as an old man but in this form, she was much more comfortable. Besides her true form was much to horrifying to move about in. In her true form her true power is released and all that will do is attract that red idiot and Death.

Now; if only she could get the emotionless swordsman on her side, then she would be able to definitely push that giant lizard from her realm. Even if it was just her and the horseman, that dragon would be removed from her space for good. Death was a warrior she never wanted to see in battle. She watched her fair share of strong combatants throughout the years, even fought a few herself but the things she witnessed the swordsman do with that blade in his hand. Brought something that she didn't even know she had at the time, emotions, specifically excitement. The excitement to see a being of the same level of power do battle and the man seemed like pleasant company to be around.

A door within the den opened and she was guided down the hallway by the ever-smiling Lucifer descendent and his dog. She could feel the amusement of the devil as he was enjoying the thought of being able to walk down the hallway next to the floating Infinite Dragon God. The dog on the other hand was walking faithfully ahead without even turning back to look toward his master. A good dog with a leash around his neck.

"You've trained him well."

She saw the blue orbs catch her and look at her with curiosity racing through them, the man seemed to be very curious and sensitive to her every action and word. It was like he was studying.

"Trained? What do you mean Ophis?"

She looked forward to the now stiffened back of the Lucifuge devil and spoke once more, "Your dog, you've trained him well. I've watched how humans train their dogs to behave around guests and you have trained him very well. He doesn't bark or howl for attention or cause to much noise. He is pleasant and quiet."

The man howled with a laugh as he understood what it was the diminutive deity was referring to, his right-hand man.

She didn't understand why the man was laughing she only spoke about what she observed and from what she said she couldn't decipher anything funny from it. Then again, she didn't really have a grasp of comedy or understand the concept of what makes something funny.

"A dog, you say? I wouldn't call my most trusted attendant a dog but to hear it from the Dragon God herself I must say it is quite hard to argue against. What do you think Euclid-kun? Would you prefer I put a leash and collar on you and pet your head whenever you perform well in your tasks?"

She watched the dog's head turn back and acknowledge her master for the first time, "I would prefer not to be treated or observed as a dog Rizevim-sama."

"Your pet doesn't realize that he is already your pet."

"Indeed, he is ignorant to the truth."

"We are here Rizevim-sama, Ophis-sama." The dog seemed to be in a rush to divert the attention from him to someone else. That's weird from what she knew of dogs (through years of careful research) she understood that dogs love attention especially from their master and from guests of their master. Why did this one not act in accordance to that view? Was this dog sick?

Floating into the room she discarded her thoughts on the sick dog and looked toward three new occupants within what seemed to be a lounge area. Victorian style, something one would see in the heights of royal Britain in the past. Pristine blue and silver decorated the room which seemed to reflect off of the owner of the mansion who was staring upon the confused faces of the three occupants with amusement. It made sense that they looked at her with confusion, they were ignorant to the fact that God was in front of them.

"Rizevim, have your tastes fallen so low to children? We are devils and beings of sin but even that is heinous and something I will not have in my presence."

She looked at the creature that spoke out of turn. It was a male from what she saw, with hair long enough that it fell to his hips and was a chestnut color. He had green colored eyes and was wearing black and green robes that were lined blue and black among the robes. The man exuded an aura similar of that to Rizevim next to her but in a much smaller dosage. If Rizevim was a house fly this man was a protozoa.

The man that spoke, seemed to speak as if he was someone of worth and stature, she didn't understand why dogs seemed to speak out of turn. She was confused on why her new pets were so untrained and unrefined especially in the presence of their new master. Well she couldn't judge yet she didn't hear the other two speak without permission, they were behaving well.

"Shalba-kun, I always knew you were a bit brazen in your words, but I must applaud you."

"Why have you brought a young child here Rizevim? You told us the next time you showed yourself you would explain why it is you saved us during the war."

She turned her head to look at the other dog that spoke and she could see it was a tanned female with, brown hair wrapped in a bun with a pair of glasses on her face. The dog was tall with a large chest that was straining against the front of her dress that seemed to only cover her nipples. Making her look like a whore, then again, she couldn't really comment seeing as she didn't wear a shirt at all and was wearing black pasties on her chest.

"She is here because she is the reason why I saved you all. This is the person that I told you three that will help the Old Satan Faction achieve its ultimate goal."

A long-haired elf man spoke up now, it seems all three dogs are present in the meeting.

"This is absurd! How is it that a mere child will help us accomplish our esteemed destinies? This is a useless meeting and a waste of our time Rizevim."

She felt the vileness on the man as he grew more and more excited, he knew what he was doing when he brought her here. He knew how they would respond. He knew how ignorant children act when they don't realize the power that is in the room. He was much the same way when she first came to him in search of his father which led to her sadly settling on him. But it didn't matter she had some new pets to train.

"You all don't realize it yet. This is just astonishing to me, father always told me the most amusing thing to watch was prideful ants roaring about as if they were dragons."

She looked and saw the three dogs gain a colorful aura around them; it seems this is what they are like when they are upset. How interesting. She looked to Rizevim's dog even witnessed the pet become a guard dog in case any of them wish to show their fangs. She found this interesting, is this how lower life forms act to display their dominance of one another?

"Ants?" She saw the green mut speak with a rather nasty look in his eyes.

The big chested dog spoke up as well, "Rizevim merely because you are considered a super devil that doesn't mean we can't strike you and those two pawns beside you. Remember we are all descended from Devil royal blood and our powers together are greater than yours."

"To threaten my Lord in front of my face is a slight against the Lucifuge house and I will not stand for such actions. Anymore remarks of violence against my esteemed Lord will result in your deaths."

Ophis turned to Rizevim, "Your guard dog is quite protective of you."

"Why of course, treat your subordinates correctly and they will loyally defend you against all oppositions. No matter the futility of the endeavor." Spoke the man with an earsplitting grin as he knew what was to come.

She didn't turn from Rizevim but she was addressing all of the devils in the room with her next few words and she saw it fit to play their games of power so they can comprehend what being is in charge. "I am the Ouboros Dragon God, Ophis. I allowed Rizevim to collect your three because I need your armies to reclaim my space from the red idiot. You three are weak by yourselves. I can change that and make you powerful." She snapped her fingers and three black serpents entered into the bodies of the three descendants sending increasing their level of power by a hundredfold. It was the power of gods.

"This is my gift for your service and fealty to me and my plan. For your loyalty and your armies, you will follow and obey my commands." She turned to the three and noticed they were tensed in true numbing fear as her power was slowly seeping from her small body. The same states could be said for Rizevim's dog, but the Lucifer descendant seemed to be holding himself a bit better. He was tensed and full of fear, but he still held his composure.

"Intimidation. Is not amusing." With that the Dragon God disappeared leaving all in the room in a state of silence and terror.

Rizevim's chuckle broke the silence as he held madness in his eyes, "Do your question our new leader now?"

* * *

Today was the day.

Being one of the four leaders of the underworld surely came with its own perks and its own headaches but that was with all facets of life. Balance was essential in the role of life, without balance the world would see to run competently for all guests. In all the worlds there are those that are on the bottom in terms of power and prestige that look to those at the top of the mountain to protect and give them something to strive for. Citizens place their power and trust in leaders and officials to ensure a correct and proper balance is attain in their society. Should only the greatest rule with no competition then the world would resemble the underworld in its previous days, but not anymore.

Laws were in created and implemented, checks and balances were a key concept in changing the culture and philosophical direction of devil society. To change a society and a culture you must first change that societies philosophical understanding and their views of one another. The original four believed that they were the transcendent beings and were to be praised and worships as if they were divine while all others were tools to be used and discarded. That philosophy needed to be abolished and removed from the framework of devil society especially for what the genius had in mind to propel their future.

With a knock he didn't have to wait to long for a lovely maid to open the doors to the lovely mansion that he visited. He was used to the awed expressions on the faces of the mansion keepers whenever he visited but the dazzling smile and hope in those eyes. That look was new, and it only came to life in everyone's eyes as they looked upon a king or a ruler. Well now he truly was a king and now he had a responsibility to his people to ensure survival or all he and his comrades would rule with be bones and dirt.

"Beelzebub-sama it is an honor to be in your presence, Lord Agares has been awaiting you. Allow me to escort you to his study your grace."

A cool smile and a mere glance at the body posture of the young maid and the newly named Beelzebub spoke, "Yes, thank you for your help."

The walk was silent and comfortable, the young maid did look back toward the now legendary war hero and Devil ruler. Ajuka could see the questions in the young maid's mind as she continued to steal glances toward him. Usually the suave devil would inquire into the maid's unasked questions with apathy and curiosity. But this meeting was of the utmost importance and he desired to be completely focused on his objective.

The hall was befitting that of an Archduke devil family, the walls were lined with clean marble and many pictures of the previous Heads of the Agares. Red carpet garbed the floor where ever Ajuka's eyes looked, plenty of vases and plants lined the walls of the mansion. The hall was truly beautiful and if the Beelezebub had been of lesser stature he would feel intimidated. He was everything but of lesser stature and he was never one to be intimidated by any being.

"We are here Beezebub-sama." Spoke the maid demurely as she turned towards the green haired king who was merely admiring and studying the large oaken door. The door was outlined with an image depicting a large crocodile with its maw opened wide beckoning all who enter to be devoured by the beast. The maid knocked upon the door three times and waited patiently.

After a few moments a voice spoke from behind the door, "Enter."

The maid opened the door to the now revealed study and stepped aside with a gesture allowing him to enter. Walking in the study, Ajuka came upon a lithe blonde man he had with short platinum blonde hair, the man's faces was pointed down focusing upon a report he was reading. From what Ajuka could see the man was garbed in white and navy colored robes that looked exquisite upon the Archduke. The study was lined with shelves of books that to the trained eyes of the former heir the spines of the books looked worn and used hundreds of times. The desk the man sat at was pristine oak and was filled with pens and stacks of reports neatly organized it was reminiscent of his desk. Behind the man was a large window displaying the now risen sun shining through the window bringing a smile to the new leader's face.

Ajuka walked within the room and took a seat on one of the rooms in front of his desk and crossed his left leg over his right and waited patiently. He knew this game and decided to indulge the clan head in his psychological strategy, so he sat patiently in his thoughts. With a few more minutes of waiting and listening to a pen on paper Ajuka saw that the head wasn't going to speak.

"Marcellus Agares-dono."

The man stopped his writing and raised his head allowing Ajuka to see sharp pink eyes that looked to try to cut into the newly instated ruler. But the Agares saw that his eyes could do nothing but merely gaze upon the apathetic and calm facade of the ruler.

"Beelzebub-dono, it's a pleasure to have this audience with you." Spoke the man pleasantly with a calm gaze as he propped his elbows on the desk and watched the green haired demon.

Smiling the ruler spoke, "I thank you for having me, I have been trying to set up a meeting with you for some time now to discuss such important matters."

The Agares head heard the words and felt the hidden message and the assumption thrown to him, it was an accurate assumption, but it didn't matter. "Running a clan and being an active member of Devil noble society requires the utmost attention even with the ending of this war thanks to the efforts of you and your fellow Satans. I've come to find myself with a bit more space within my schedule." Finished the heir calmly with a small smile seeing that the message was understood in the eyes of the genius.

"Indeed, the responsibility of rule commands the full attention of us selected." Spoke Beelzebub as he looked the Agares in the eyes.

Leaning back in his chair the clan head spoke, "Tell me Ajuka-dono why is it that you have come to have an audience with me on this lovely day."

The eyes of the genius lit up with excitement and opportunity but also with pride dripping into his voice, "Marcellus-dono, as you know our species is close to a population crisis with the end of the Great War and when the total tally of this war comes out, we assuredly will be placed upon the border of extinction." Paused Beelzebub for a moment. "To counteract this inevitability, I have spent a majority of my time on devising a way to lead to our people to a new prosperity."

With that Ajuka suddenly summoned a chess set, one side was white and the other was black and placed the set on the desk in front of the clan head. Earning the blonde's current curious gaze as he silently stared upon the set.

"Chess? Forgive me but I do not understand how it is that chess will be able to save or even help our species Ajuka-dono.?" This was the smartest man in the underworld by the farthest of margins and it was an accepted fact. It was the prevailing reason he was asked to lead the research and development department and yet the man has been merely playing human games.

Agares looked to the green haired devil and witnessed the ingenuity and madness that came with prodigal intelligence. The ingenuity to decipher and apart existence and to pilfer through the truths of life and create an entirely new reality. The madness that leads some to ask the question "Why is God able to create perfection?" but to rather ask "How can I perfect what God created?" Marcellus was intimidated and intrigued when he witnessed the new leader stare upon the board with a look that could be akin to a mad scientist or possibly the look a creator had when they devise the blue print to bring their wishes to life.

"Marcellus." Ajuka spoke the clan head's name casually which drew in the head more now, this was no longer a debate and discourse lead by politeness and etiquette. No to the green-haired devil could move past such petty fallacies of decorum now. Besides, behind the Baal the Four Satans and the Agares must be close to one another, the Agares are the bridge to the king.

"In the game board I have placed in front of us there are 32 pieces in total and I have come up with a theory that will center around the precedence of power and prestige that is central to our society."

The King pieces raised from their spots and rotated around one another.

"We the nobility of society, the rulers of Makai; we are the kings. It is us that decided to create a revolution. Now it is our responsibility to lead and rebuild the society that our revolution has birthed in this new passage of life. But for one to truly rule we must have subjects, subordinates," The other piece illuminated the space lightly drawing Marcellus' quick attention until it returned to the cool navy of the ruling Beelzebub.

"What is it you suggest Ajuka?"

Hearing the question, "It is simple with this theory and the testing required we shall be able to convert any being within the world into one of our own. Through this action our population can triple in fold over the course of the centuries. With our people's biological struggles through reproduction this is our only path." Finished Ajuka this was the culmination of his patience and his studious actions, now it all relied on this one important discussion.

Marcellus leaned back in his chair and debated over the words and the implications behind this theory. To forcefully change the essence and the soul of one existence and re-write the DNA and change them into one of demonic heritage. Such an action could be considered by some to be deemed a heresy, the perversion of the true path life and destiny ordained for all. Could not one equate such actions and philosophy to that of the old regime?

"Ajuka your theory and the premise behind it is well founded and I'm sure well researched, I need not question your scientific integrity only a fool would do such a thing. But I must question your philosophical base for performing such an action as destroying one's essence as one existence and re-writing that into an existence of servitude. How is it any different from the beliefs and desires of the Original Four?" Marcellus paused and allowed the question to seep into the mind of the genius. The Agares head noticed that the Satan never broke eye contact. He continued in his questioning to remove any chance of responding.

"Do you truly understand what it is you are suggesting? You, who is attempting to create a societal order based upon equality and prosperity; and now you are committing to the concept of destroying a being's very own existence and recreating it. Can you truly accept the weight of that decision, the knowledge and responsibility of destroying and enslaving millions of beings across the world to continue the existence of our own." Marcellus sat with a certain prestige and aura as if he were a father educating a son upon the total repercussions of his decisions. It was needed honestly; this young devil was blessed the intellect and power to destroy and recreate the world a new. The Agares clan head was truly intrigued to see what it is that the Beelzebub wished to discuss and to see the mind of the legendary inventor. Yet he needed to see.

Ajuka never lost his eye contact with the blonde devil as the questions were shot towards him. The questions of morality and of philosophy were all needed to be wages when situations of this magnitude were being approached. Beelzebub would question whether he made the correct choice in coming here if he didn't have faith in the Agares clan head to ask such questions. The questions that Ajuka already asked and came to grips with the answer.

"To rebel against the predetermined world, you are born in is considered heresy, an act against nature. Lucifer and Azazel committed such heresy when they fell from grace. Adam and Eve committed such an act when they gained awareness of what they are and of the world surrounding them. The New Satan faction committed this heresy when they denied the call of the Old Satan Faction to wage war once more. Rebellion requires will and courage, those who incite a revolution must have the fortitude and will to follow through and be prepared to wage war." Ajuka paused.

"Yet, the second stage of rebellion is never truly discussed. What is the society that is to follow supposed to look like after the rebellion Marcellus? That is the ultimate question that my research has attempted to answer, all the questions you've raised and all the questions of morality you have illuminated are questions and ideals that I myself have raised for many years. I have come to terms with the basis of what it is I am suggesting, society no matter how it is formed will always have a secret of darkness and moral ambiguity. All of Devil nobility that exists now have chosen the path of equality and peace, dare I say even love. I understand the responsibility and ramifications that are a part of this choice and I have accepted the moral responsibilities that come along and now I come here, and I must ask you will you aide me in this scientific breakthrough?" Questioned Ajuka as he stared into the pink eyes of the time wielder.

The man was silent for only a moment until he spoke with a smile, "What is it you need Ajuka-sama?"

A smile was returned, "The crystals of the Agares."

* * *

 **And thats a wrap! Did you guys like how I'm laying the ground work for the Devils back story and events happening after Civil War or do you guys just want me to get past this part and time skip? We meet Ophis and see her interactions between Rizevim and the other Satans. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Love all of you, see you in the next chapter. PS Just saw Endgame... Nigga!**


End file.
